La Tesis del Ángel cruel
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Para derrotar a un demonio Ranma viaja a la Antártica para ganar el poder de un guerrero celestial pero falla. 15 años despues Ranma es reclutado como el Cuarto Elegido y ¡¿como la primera elegida!
1. Chapter 1

**Teineina Tenshi No Teze**

**(La Tesis del Ángel cruel)**

Un Ranma ½, Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover.

(El tema de la canciòn de NGE es "Zankokuna Tenshi No Teze" o "La cruel tesis del Ángel")

Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos los caracteres pertenecen a Gainax

Ranma ½ y todos los caracteres pertenecen Rumiko Takahashi.

Gracias a mi prelector:

Kevin D. Hammel ./~khammel/

Traducido por Kal-el.

DAIICHIWA

(Historia 1)

Ranma miro a la nieve por centésima vez y maldijo a Haposai. Él sabia que eso no era productivo, y sabia que no resolvería nada, pero le hacía sentirse mejor, y amortiguaba la suave voz que oía cayera en segundo plano.

Nadie dudaba que Haposai hubiera abarcado más de lo que podía esta vez. No solamente había atacado a cada artista marcial en Nerima, el también había invocado un demonio. Los problemas de Haposai eran los mismos que las anteriores veces que había tratado de obtener venganza: PERO había fallado en leer apropiadamente las instrucciones de su instrumento de venganza.

Era una oscura y tormentosa noche cuando el demonio arribo. No malentiendan, el clima no era culpa del demonio, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Tan pronto como Haposai sujeto el pergamino, y empezó a decir la palabras de la invocación, el clima paro. Tomaba una hora para que la invocación estuviera completa, pero el invocador estaba protegido del mundo exterior por una impenetrable barrera.

Debido a los imponentes e impredecibles efectos asociados con la invocación, Ranma, los Tendo, Cologne, todos - incluido el chico perdido Ryoga - fueron al dojo Tendo y miraron la invocación en acción. En el medio del dojo se encontraba un pequeño hombre parado, con una expresión de miedo en su cara.

Mientras hablaba, una de sus manos agarraba sus labios, tratando de detener las palabras de maldad. No importaba cuanto tratara, el era víctima de su hechizo ahora. Nadie podía penetrar la barrera. Las ráfagas de Ki de Ranma, el bakusai tenketsu de Ryoga o los ataques especiales de Cologne que nunca antes había mostrado. No importaba lo que hicieran, la barrera permanecía inalterada: luciendo como una delgada pared de un milímetro de espesor.

Era como si un antropólogo hubiera decidido crear una nueva exhibición:

_Homo Erectus Happosai_: Lugar de origen: Nerima, Japón. Articulo favorito: ropa interior femenina. A veces encontrado en los pechos de mujeres (o personas maldecidas por el Nyanniichuan).

Nadie dudaba del terror que Haposai estaba ahora sintiendo. Los ojos del viejo pervertido empezaron a llorar cuando comenzó a pensar que no había tocado a una mujer en una semana, y su cuerpo empezaba a sudar mientras trataba de protegerse del resultado de sus propias acciones.

Ranma se despertó a sí mismo para apartar las imágenes de su mente. No ganaba nada en pensar en la horrible, sucia, dolorosa e indigna manera en la que Haposai había muerto. Apartando su cabeza de la ventana, Ranma dirigió su mirada a la pequeña cabina y vio algo que capto su atención: ellos ya no se estaban moviendo.

Parándose, Ranma agarro su chaqueta extra, se puso otros pantalones, termino de ponerse su equipo y salió afuera de la caravana motorizada. Afuera el aire era helado y limpio, sus pulmones botaban nubes blancas con cada respiración.

Blanco. Todo era blanco. Hacia el oeste, el sol se encontraba sobre el horizonte, gentilmente dando su luz sobre la tierra, pero no su calor. Solo otros dos o tres meses y la oscuridad cubrirá esta tierra, convirtiendo a la Antártida de un blanco desierto a un gris desierto. Caminando sobre la pesada nieve, Ranma se dirigió al segundo vehículo del convoy y se paro en frente de este.

"¿Porque nos detenemos?"

"Se atasco el motor. Nos tomara unas horas arreglarlo."

Ranma solo dijo 'humph' y se alejo. El sabía que no era querido ahí. Diablos, sabía que no quería estar ahí tampoco, pero estaba ahí, porque lo necesitaba y porque la influencia de Nabiki lo puso en ese viaje.

Ranma se decidió a dar un paseo. Solo un pequeño paseo, era todo lo que necesitaba. El se iba a volver loco sentado en la van todo el día; no solamente eso, sentía que se estaba ablandando. Pelear con Akane, o alguno de los otros artistas marciales que conocía, lo mantenía en un increíble nivel de salud. y a menos que corriera por algunas horas cada día, podía sentir su fuerza erosionarse.

Incluso cuando caminaba podía escuchar esa voz en su mente. La voz le aseguraba que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, y que el tenia toda la razón. La voz realmente no decía eso, solamente le decía que se acercara, y le ofrecía el poder para vencer a sus enemigos. La razón por lo que sabía que era lo correcto era porque Cologne se lo había sugerido con su último aliento.

El demonio destrozo la barrera con un golpe de su... su garra, o tentáculo, o lo que sea que fuera. Aun con pedazos de Happosai en su boca, "eso" comenzó a salir del dojo. Inmediatamente los peleadores tomaron sus posiciones, mientras Kasumi y Nabiki corrieron a la casa. Ambas chicas - todos realmente - estaban blancas de miedo. Lo que había pasado con Happosai no se lo desearías ni a tu peor enemigo, Ranma sabía que las visiones de su muerte, y los sonidos de su dolor lo cazarían en sus sueños por el resto de su vida.

La madera del suelo donde el demonio pisaba se quemaba, y pequeñas hileras de humo lo rodeaban. Incluso algo inanimado como el piso del dojo revelaba la maldad pura que el demonio representaba. Levantando sus dos brazos, hizo un hoyo en el techo y expandió sus alas.

"¡Libre! Libre por fin. Doscientos años de tormentos han terminado. ¡Ya no seré derrotado de nuevo!"

Antes de que pudieran tratar de detenerlo, el demonio levanto vuelo, mientras destruía lo que quedaba de techo. Mientras la lluvia seguía, los relámpagos acompañaban el vuelo del monstruo. Esto era un cambio en los eventos; usualmente los monstruos que Happosai conseguía querían torturar a Ranma o enseñarle una lección o algo.

Gracias a la luz de la tormenta se podía ver como el demonio volaba alto, lejos de los peleadores mortales. Solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, súbitamente paro, y se dirigió en picada a la tierra.

Cuando el demonio impacto el dojo, madera y cuerpos volaban por todas partes. Poniendo segura a Akane, Ranma miro al demonio. Esto era más como el desafió que esperaba. Primero vendría el reto, luego la pelea. Después que el haya ganado, y sufrido mucho, Akane malinterpretaría algo que el diría y lo golpearía con su mazo. Así era como las cosas siempre pasaban.

"¿Quién de ustedes es Saotome Ranma?"

Ranma podía recordar la tonta forma como respondió a la pregunta del demonio ese día. El era tan idiota. A pesar de ver lo que hizo con Happosai, y ver el terror en la cara de Cologne, el respondió con una frase con mucho ego, pero no suficiente cerebro.

"Yo soy Ranma. Si me quieres, atrápame si puedes."

El demonio empezó a reír. Esto le demostraba a Ranma que no tenía que tomar a este oponente tan a la ligera.

"Yo soy El-Que-Es-Conocido-Como-Kim-Desde-Su-Real-Nombre-No-Es-Conocido. Yo soy el gran demonio del pus!"

Eso era algo difícil de comprender, un demonio cuyo reino de poder era el pus, el mucus y esa asquerosa cosa que encuentras en la oreja. Aunque parecía apropiado para el demonio. El era grande y era del mismo color que tiene tu pierna cuando dejas que la gangrena la invada (no traten esto en casa niños, este demonio es un profesional).

El demonio le salpico una sustancia amarilla la cual ágilmente evadió. Mientras esa cosa le lanzaba otra mirada.

"¡Haaaaaaark! ¡Mmm, mi chicle!" *Spit*. "Por fin lo pude botar de mi pecho... ¡Feh! Humanos, no tienen sentido del humor. En fin, lo que quería decir era: Yo no quiero pelear contigo. El hechizo que me invoco, específicamente me mantiene aquí hasta que tú mueras. Así que, puedes relajarte."

Ninguno de los peleadores se relajo en lo más mínimo. Ellos no eran tan tontos para caer en tan simples trucos y tan obvia mentira. El demonio se encogió de hombros y espero su ataque, obviamente el tampoco esperaba que le creyeran tampoco.

Lo más extraño era, ¡que estaba diciendo la verdad! Mousse fue el primero en caer, pero eso fue solamente porque el demonio estaba interesado en Shampo. No le tomo mucho al demonio notar a la hermosa chica china, y cuando uso unos de sus brazos para tentar su amplio pecho, Mousse se puso furioso.

Fue fácil ver que Mousse murió por el ataque del demonio. Muy pocos pueden vivir sin una cabeza atada a su cuerpo, y ese era un truco que Mousse no sabía. A pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, solamente le tomo tres minutos al demonio poner a Shampo, Ukyo y Akane en pequeñas prisiones de cristal. Durante la pelea, el demonio evadió la mayoría de sus ataques y parecía absorber los que le llegaban.

La peor - y mas insultante - cosa para Ranma era el hecho de que el demonio se rehusaba a pelear seriamente con él. El principalmente atacaba a Cologne o a Ryoga... y lo peor, él ponía a las chicas como escudo cada vez que él estaba preparando una ráfaga Ki.

La pelea básicamente termino cuando Ryoga fue lanzado hacia la pared de concreto más allá de la casa de los Tendo. El golpe no pudo herirlo mucho, pero estaba el hecho de que no podría regresar a la casa en menos de dos días, mucho menos dos minutos.

Ahora con un oponente menos, el demonio escogió terminar con Cologne con uno solo de sus dedos. Ese estúpido movimiento le costó al demonio su mano - la cual fue la única herida que le pudieron infringir. Sin embargo, ese ataque también les privo de su mejor peleador.

Golpeando la nieve, Ranma se seco una lágrima del rostro al pensar en eso. No era una lagrima de tristeza - a él nunca le importo esa vieja momia, o si? - era solo fue el viento. El viento y nada más. No había manera de que pudiera llorar por ella, no después de haber visto a Shampo...

¡Oh! Alguien le hacía señas desde el convoy. Dando la vuelta se dirigió a los vehículos, pensando en lo que le dijo la bisabuela antes de morir. De vuelta mientras la sostenía, la sangre se esparcía en el piso, los gritos de Shampo envolvían el campo de batalla.

"Prometido, esta batalla no puedes ganarla, no ahora. No con lo que tú sabes. Si yo tuviera otros cinco años para entrenarte, podrías ganar. Pero no los tengo."

Cologne cerró sus ojos y tosió algo de su sangre fuera de su colapsado cuerpo. "Shampo está muriendo como Amazona, muriendo en batalla, no hay honor mas grande."

Ambos sabían que ella estaba diciendo eso para no sentir el dolor emocional que tenia. Un dolor aun peor que su propia herida. "Véngala, Ranma. Yo sé que no la harías tu novia, pero la amas lo suficiente para esto. Venga su muerte."

"¡Cualquier cosa!"

Y fue ahí cuando le dijo. Le dijo todo por lo que estaba aquí ahora. Durante trescientos años las Amazonas han guardado el secreto del guerrero celestial, enterrado en el hielo. Trescientos años de tradición han guardado algo más antiguo, incluso antes de que la tribu Amazona se formara. Trescientos años de historia era la única esperanza para salvar a Akane y Ukyo.

En algún lugar de la Antártica estaba un Ángel. Un mensajero del cielo. Un anunciador del mundo por venir. E iba a hablar con los más poderosos, los más talentosos, los más dotados, los más corruptibles.

Las leyendas dicen que el Ángel podía hablar a la mente de las personas fuertes. Personas que se han desarrollado mas allá de lo normal, personas un paso más cerca del Ángel que el reto de la humanidad. Estas personas podían escuchar el canto de sirena del Ángel: una oferta de poder que deseaban.

Esa fue la razón por lo que Cologne se lo dijo. El poder del Ángel era la única esperanza, aparte del suicidio, para detener el demonio, y Cologne amaba a Ranma como su - algo tonto y arrogante - nieto. Ella no quería que el muriera, y sabia que el tenia el honor y la fuerza moral para usar el poder del ángel para el bien. Así que ella le dijo todos los detalles que sabía. Eran pocos, pero los suficiente para poder encontrar el Ángel. Una vez que estuviera en el continente del sur, las palabras en su mente deberían guiarlo.

Cologne murió en sus brazos una vez que el estuvo de acuerdo. Tomando su tiempo para cerrar sus ojos, Ranma solo pensó en alguien que lo podría ayudar. Si era demasiado débil para vencer al demonio ahora, él necesitaba del poder del Ángel. Y para obtener el poder del Ángel, necesitaba estar en la Antártica, solo una persona podría arreglar eso: Nabiki.

Honestamente, ella había hecho un milagro. En menos de treinta y seis horas el estaba en la cabina de un tractor convoy destinado para un puesto científico casi en el polo norte. Ambos Nabiki y la expedición Katsuragi eran milagros para su libro personal. Después de cuatro días del mas rápido viaje posible atravez de tormentas de nieve, hielo quebradizo, ellos casi estaban ahí. Pronto el retornaría a Nerima y rescataría a Akane, Ukyo, y tal vez incluso a Shampo. Ella seguía viva y en agonía cuando el dejo Japón, ya que el demonio había escapado pero era seguro que regresaría, por sus víctimas.

Una ventisca se aproximaba y el podía ver que era tiempo de terminar su viaje por sus memorias. El hombre del convoy ya estaba cerca de él, ofreciéndole un pedazo de papel, gritando sobre el chillante viento.

"¡Saotome-san! ¡Llego esto por la radio! ¡Hubo un poco de interferencia, pero creo que lo entendimos todo! ¡Lo lamento!"

El operador de radio se tomo la libertad de trabajar la nota. Iba a ser duro decirle el mensaje real de su cuñada. "...Todos sabemos que el demonio ira por Akane pronto, pero su tiempo casi acaba. Solamente un Ángel podrá salvarla ahora. Por favor regresa pronto." El no sabía por qué esta 'Tendo Nabiki' escogería esa manera para expresar la muerte de su hermana, pero él decidió decirlo sin rodeos.

Temblando con miedo, Ranma tomo la nota en sus manos. '¿Porque dijo que lo sentía?' La manera en que lo veía hizo que fuera difícil para el leer la nota. "Srta. Tendo Nabiki le informa a usted de la muerte de su hermana, Srta. Tendo Akane. Sinceras condolencias. etc.."

"¡Nooooooooooo! ¡AKANEEEEEEE!"

Para proteger. Para rescatar, para vengar.

Tres opciones y solo quedaba una. Guiado por la mente del Ángel, el dio media vuelta y corrió en su búsqueda. Un día o dos a lo máximo, luego el retornaría a Nerima y terminaría con la vida del demonio... lentamente.

El radio operador vio como su pasajero corría hacia la nieve, votando lagrimas y gritando como un condenado. Si así tomo un buen elaborado mensaje, como habría tomado el original. Dirigiéndose al convoy, el radio operador reporto al líder de la expedición que su pasajero había huido.

Eventualmente la decisión fue tomada: El Dr. Katsuragi se quedaría en su tractor con su hija enferma. ya que estaba dañado de todas formas, el necesitaba tiempo para repararlo. Si podían encontrarlo esta noche, ellos tal vez puedan salvar a ese tonto antes de que se congele hasta la muerte.

Veintiocho horas después Ranma se paro sobre el Ángel. Sabía que estaba ahí, bajo el hielo. El podía sentirlo. En estos últimos días el podía sentir su poder manteniéndolo caliente. El podía sentir la necesidad de venganza dándole un propósito en la vida. El podía sentirlo tan fuertemente, quería cavar y tocarlo. Pero solo había una manera de pasar por tanto hielo en tan poco tiempo. Solamente una cosa que podía hacer. Llamando a cada reserva que tenia, inadvertidamente e inconscientemente usando el poder del Ángel, Ranma empezó su trabajo.

"¡PERFECT SHI-SHI HOKODAN!"

oOo

Shinji estaba sentado en el tren lanzando furtivas miradas a Ayanami. No podía entender lo que ella estaba pensando, era siempre tan callada. Incluso después de lo que paso esta mañana, no dijo una sola palabra acerca del tema.

Shinji miro a su mano, lentamente abriéndola y cerrándola. Era casi como si aun pudiera sentir la tibia piel de Ayanami bajo su mano. Tibia piel, enfriada por la fría ducha que ella dijo que había tomado, pero tibia y suave... seca. Seca y linda. El miro de nuevo hacia ella y se sonrojo al ver que sus ojos rojos lo estaban mirando.

Con su cara roja como un tomate, Shinji trato de pensar cuando las cosas fueron mal. Todo se veía tan fácil cuando Misato le dijo que le diera su nueva tarjeta a Ayanami. Pero la puerta estaba abierta, y el entro adentro adentró a buscarla. Su apartamento estaba hecho un desastre, cuando ella apareció de la ducha - usando una pequeña toalla que bajaba por sus hombros y nada mas - se había puesto nervioso y se cayó.

Eso no hubiera sido muy malo, pero esa vez ella estaba justo delante de él, así que cuando cayó, ella cayo también. En el piso, sus caras estaban separadas por pulgadas, sus cuerpos aún más cerca. Shinji se sonrojo otra vez solo de pensarlo. Era lo más próximo que había estado de una chica, especialmente una tan linda como Ayanami. Naturalmente, el se había vuelto a parar tartamudeando y mascullando como un idiota.

Ayanami solo se quedo ahí, mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera tratando de decidir si pintar o no el techo. El hecho era que a ella no le importaba si ella noto su pequeño, firme... No, ¡Shinji! ¡No pienses en eso! Shinji dijo que lo sentía una docena de veces y escapo por la puerta, esperando hasta que ella estuviera vestida.

El trato que recibió de ella en el tren hubiera sido el más frió que cualquiera pudiera dar, pero para Ayanami era natural. Ella no solo respondió a cada pregunta que le dijo, ¡ella incluso había solo usado tres palabras por oración!

No importaba cuan habladora ella fuera, era aun su problema. Lanzarse hacia chicas casi desnudas no era las cosas que se hacían en Japón. Y ciertamente no era la manera en que dos pilotos de NERV actuaban juntos, incluso si son compañeros de clases. ¿Cómo podía disculparse con ella apropiadamente? Ella debe pensar que es alguna clase de pervertido ahora.

"Ikari-kun."

Shinji levanto la cabeza buscando a quien le hablo. Pero... el carro estaba vació. Solo estaban él y Ayanami, era imposible que ella iniciara una conversación . ¿Estaba su conciencia haciéndole escuchar voces ahora?

"Ikari-kun."

Era... era Ayanami. Ella le estaba hablando. Por su propia voluntad. Ella había comenzado una conversación. Tratando de ocultar su confusión - su asombro - la miro.

"¿S- si?"

"Ikari-kun. Tu ya has piloteado el Evangelion."

"Si."

Shinji espero. No estaba seguro de lo que ella quería decirle. Ambos sabían que había piloteado el Eva; había sido en su primer día en Tokyo-3. Ayanami estaba muy malherida para pilotearlo, así que su padre lo había forzado a hacerlo. Ella había estado en la sala de control cuando hacia los Test de sincronización desde entonces.

"¿Como fue?"

¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era como si te estuvieran ahogando cuando ellos llenaron el entry plug con LCL. Era como las imágenes del infierno pelear contra el Ángel. Era un dolor indescriptible, algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

"Yo- yo lo odie."

Tal vez no era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Aunque, tal vez si lo era. Era duro tratar de leer esos brillantes ojos rojos que aun lo veían.

Un minuto pasó en silencio, roto solo por el sonido de las ruedas del tren.

Shinji aclaro su garganta Tener una conversación con Ayanami era difícil, no importaba quien empezara. "¿Como fue tu primera vez?"

Ayanami parpadeo lentamente y Shinji se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan tonto. 'Bien hecho, idiota, Primero te lanzas sobre ella esta mañana. ¿Y ahora le haces una pregunta como esa? ¡Idiota!'

"¿Escuchas algo desde que la Unidad-01 se volvió berserk?"

Shinji se encogió de hombros. "Solo las cosas usuales. Quiero decir, mi audición está bien."

El tren paro en la estación, ellos bajaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela. Ayanami se volvió hacia él. "A veces escucho una voz."

Eso lo sorprendió. "¿Una voz? ¿Quieres decir una voz en tu cabeza?¿Algo que nadie más puede oír?"

Ellos ya casi llegaban a la escuela cuando ella le hablo de nuevo. "¿Puedes escucharla ahora?"

Shinji levanto sus oídos. "No... solo a los otros chicos de la escuela...Si eso es lo que quieres decir?"

"Entonces tienes razón. Es una voz que nadie más puede oír. Yo no creo que sea parte de una respuesta especifica por pilotear el Evangelion."

Antes que la clase empezara, Shinji le hizo una pregunta y se dirigió a su escritorio. Sabía que continuarían la conversación durante el recreo. Después de todo, la clase era solo de una hora.

El recreo entre lecciones vino y Shinji estuvo sorprendido de ver a Ayanami parada a lado de su escritorio. "No. No me dice que haga nada malo. Usualmente solo llora. O pregunta por agua caliente. Yo creo que duerme mucho."

"¿Agua caliente?"

Ella asintió.

"Bueno, no me parece tan malo. Solo mientras no te diga que empieces a matar gente o alguna cosa así."

Shinji sonrió. Ayanami probablemente estaba sintiendo las mismas cosa que él, solo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sus sentimientos. Shinji había estado a punto de llorar al tener que pensar en pilotear la Eva de nuevo.

Rei asintió de nuevo. Ella parecía haber sonreído pero tal vez fue un truco de la luz, era difícil de decir.

El tiempo pasó y la escuela termino. Ayanami Rei no dijo más acerca del tema. Ikari Shinji asumió que el tema estaba cerrado. La vida en Tokyo-3 continuo, esperando el arribo del quinto Ángel.

oOo

Ranma despertó e inmediatamente se sintió feliz.

Era oscuro. El estaba desnudo. El estaba en el baño. El no tenía idea en el baño de quien estaba.

Pero… estaba vivo.

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Teineina Tenshi No Teze**

**(La Tesis del Ángel cruel)**

Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus caracteres pertenecen a Gainax.

Ranma ½ y todos sus caracteres pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko.

_Por favor distribuye este trabajo sin alterar y dando crédito al autor._

.au

./~dzillman/fire

Traducido por Kal-el.

**DAINIWA**

**(Historia 2)**

Ranma echó una mirada alrededor del apartamento en él que estaba. Él podría decir que era un apartamento pequeño, tenía ese aspecto escuálido que no tiene una casa apropiada. Veamos: cuarto de baño, probablemente limpiado alguna vez en los ochenta. La habitación principal: bastante ordenada. Todo derecho, bastante vacía. Estaba ordenada con excepción de la caja de vendas viejas en el piso.

¿Vendas? Si él estaba herido, eso explicaría por qué estaba aquí. Ranma trató unos pocos estiramientos rápidos. No, todo parecía en su lugar, se sentía un poco fuera de equilibrio, como si él no había hecho nada por un rato, pero eso era todo. Quizá... quizá una herida en la cabeza. Eso ciertamente explicaría cómo él llego aquí. Suavemente, Ranma tentó su grueso cráneo por signos de heridas obvias. Nada.

Ranma se sentó en la orilla de la cama y trató de pensar acerca de eso. Una cama, eso era una cosa chistosa. Él nunca usaba camas. Cuándo estaba viviendo en el camino con su padre, ellos siempre dormían afuera. Lo que significaba que si había un montón suave de hojas para dormir, su papá la tomaría, y Ranma obtendría las piedras. Entonces después que él llegó a la casa de Akane...

"Ni siquiera pienses en Akane."

Ranma tuvo que hablar francamente fuerte, el silencio omnipresente en el apartamento se volvía mucho para soportar. Entonces otro tren pasó zumbando. De su posición en la orilla de la cama, Ranma estaba seguro que podría contar cada rueda en el tren, era tan fuerte y tan cerca. No sólo eso, si no que el ruido parecía ir y venir.

Cuando esa distracción termino, se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo sobre de su ropa. Aquí estaba, sentado desnudo en su cama - él esperaba que fuera suya, él _realmente_ esperaba que fuera suya – porque no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba él, o qué pasaba.

Caminando sobre al pequeño tocador, él rechinó los dientes y se preparó para confrontar la última evidencia. No importaba cuanto tratara de negarlo, había un vestido en la cama. Un vestido azul de escuela. ¿Por qué habría un vestido en su apartamento?

Apretando los dientes, Ranma cerró los ojos, entonces tiró abriendo el primer cajón del tocador. Lentamente, detenidamente, Ranma abrió un ojo. Las cosas eran tan malas como pensaba. El primer cajón estaba llenó con sostenes.

Tragando saliva, Ranma azotó el cajón cerrándolo otra vez. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Cómo pudo él estar desnudo en una habitación repleta de ropa de chica. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama otra vez - sin tocar aún el vestido - Ranma se estremeció cuando él pensó acerca de eso. Él no sabía lo qué había ocurrido. Podía recordar aún un poco de eso, como si fuera algún tipo de sueño horrible del que sólo apenas despertaba.

Después que él trató de libertar el Ángel en la Antártida, se debe haber desmayado. Todo ese esfuerzo fue demasiado. Él estaba seguro que él podría recordarse muriendo, sintiendo su cuerpo quemarse cuando él llamó a ese Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. Su presencia aquí negaba esa idea; él parecía bastante vivo actualmente. Lo que dejaba sólo una explicación.

Él debe haber estado en algún tipo de coma después de la explosión. Ranma lo podía ver claramente, la gente de la expedición de Katsuragi llego al tratar de encontrar la causa de las luces brillantes. Todo lo que ellos se encuentran es una chica joven hermosa, yaciendo inconsciente en un charco de agua. La pequeña Ranma-Chan habría sido traída aquí, y ella tenía algún tipo de amnesia. Qué tragedia.

Ranma bufeo. Él aún podía recordar las cosas que las chicas hacen, como llevar un traje de baño y esas cosas. Seguro él lo había hecho antes, pero ahora él debe haber pensado que él era una chica.

"¡Ugh!"

Pero ahora él estaba de vuelta. No sabía que fue lo que lo trajo, y no le importaba. Saotome Ranma estaba de vuelta, y él estaba aquí para quedarse. Item número uno: Hallar a papá y a Nabiki y... y averiguar dónde estaba la tumba de Akane.

Por otro parte, permitamos que sea el Item número dos. El Item numero uno es definitivamente era hallar algo de ropa. Quizás aún de Item tres, ya que la comida parecía algo importante actualmente.

'OK, ropa, ropa, debe de haber algo de ropa aquí en algún lugar.'

Cuatro minutos después.

"¿Qué clase de persona era yo? ¿La única ropa que poseo son tres copias del mismo uniforme de escuela?"

Ranma esperó que un tren pasara. Uno no puede tener una conversación con uno mismo si no se puede oír lo que dice.

"Por supuesto, puedo ser una chica de nuevo. No es como si nadie lo notaría o nada."

_***No* **_

"Aunque, quizás no deba. He sido una chica mucho recientemente. Ah, qué diablos."

Ranma caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Él no podría creer este lugar. Grietas por todas partes, y había trastos en el piso. Cuándo él estaba con los Tendo, su habitación había estado siempre inmaculadamente limpia, y él había tenido más cosas entonces. Aún más, tenía sus tres conjuntos favoritos de ropa, unos pocos disfraces, y un traje de baño y ropa para su otra mitad. Eso es más de lo que habia aquí.

"Tendré para hacer una limpieza y pronto."

Girando el grifo, él permitió que el agua corriera por un rato, admirando la manera que cambiaba de la oxidación roja a una corriente clara. Poniendo las manos bajo el agua, él miró en el espejo agrietado sobre el lavabo.

_***Interesante* **_

'¿Qué rayos...?. ¡Mi cabello esta horrible!'

Dejando caer el agua, Ranma paso su mano por su cabeza. Tratando de entender qué había pasado con su pelo. No era ni corto ni largo, y lo qué era peor, estaba asentado. Todo su cabello, apenas dejado caer pesadamente hacia abajo. Nada de vida, nada de energía, ningún crecimiento caótico por todas partes. Ninguna trenza tampoco. ¡Estaba bien para algunas chicas, pero no para él!

"Dios, yo amaba esa trenza. Me tomó tanto tiempo dejarla tan larga. La tenía aún antes de la Sopa de Cabello de Dragón. Diablos, yo he tenido esa trenza desde que puedo recordar. Grrr. Voy a tener que volver a dejarla crecer. ¿Cómo pude permitir que alguien cortara mi cabello? Me hacia lucir tan lindo. Ningún dueño de tienda podía resistirse a una pelirroja como yo. Especialmente con una trenza como esa."

Pasando una mano por su cabello para lograr el efecto deseado. El quizás no tenga una trenza todavía, pero por lo menos su cabello tenía algo de vida en el. Sus mechones de pelo se disparaban en cada dirección, para todo el mundo parecería como si hubiese estado luchando en un huracán.

"Mejor. Aún el cabello de Ryoga tenía algo de clase. Sólo perdedores como Kuno llevan un pelo que se asienta. Esto está mejor."

Mirando hacia el agua fría cayendo en el lavamanos, el maldijo su vida. Finalmente había vuelto. Finalmente un tipo otra vez y él tendría que cambiar para poder obtener algo de ropa y alimento. Él estaba a punto de echarse el agua, cuando su conciencia se opuso.

_***No* **_

Ranma sacó su mano del agua como si algo le hubiera picado. Echo una mirada alrededor: nadie. Whew, debe ser su activa imaginación otra vez. Pero, realmente, él tenía razón. Ser una chica era una maldición, y él debía tratarlo como eso. Estaba decidido. No saldría en público como una chica... ¿Ahora cómo él puede obtener algo de ropa?

Una búsqueda rápida en el tocador resultó con una aguja y algo de hilo, ambos obviamente nunca usados. Nuevo, también noto una caja de anestésicos. La atracción del fondo tuvo qué ser una súper caja de tamaño industrial de anestésicos, y estaba casi vacía. Él no tuvo la menor idea porque él requeriría tantos anestésicos, especialmente con su tolerancia para el dolor. Seguro, él no era tan duro como Ryoga, pero como uno no puede ser un artista marcial de su nivel sin volverse inmune a esas cosas pequeñas.

Está bien: la aguja y el hilo, y un par de esos vestidos de escuela. Rompa aquí y aquí. Bien, unir eso. Rasgar este pedacito. Coser, coser, coser. Uno aprende cosas útiles cuando se vive en el camino. Rasgón, coser. ¡Oye presto! ¡Pantalones instantáneos! Admitámoslo eran de un color azul, pálido y feo, y no realmente el tipo correcto de material, pero estaban bien hechos, y harían el trabajo. Una de las camisas blancas estaba bien, rasgar el collar del cuello y nadie sabría realmente.

Ranma tomó una vuelta rápida alrededor del apartamento. Quizás sean ropas provisionales, y quizás no le queden apropiadamente, pero estaba bien. Malo que a sus pies no le queden los zapatos. La iluminación era mala aquí también, podría haber jurado que sus pies normalmente eran más grandes. Ah bueno.

Ahora a encontrar algo de dinero. Realmente no le tomó mucho notar la bolsa pequeña cerca de la puerta. Cuándo él la abrió y miró adentro, Ranma casi se cayó. 'Dios mío, soy rico,' pensó. Contando cada yen, Ranma puso una figura que haría a Nabiki verde de la envidia. Todo lo demás - documento de identificación, teléfono móvil, la bolsa - lo ignoró y tiró bajo las vendas viejas. Quienquiera que él hubiera sido se ha ido. Saotome Ranma ha vuelto al negocio.

"¡Ho, ho, ho! Tendré algo de diversión hoy."

Allí no pareció haber ninguna llave, y dado que no había nada de valor para hurtar, Ranma dejó el apartamento destrancado. Cuando el cerro la puerta, Ranma se preguntó por su apariencia extraña. Era una puerta de acero, con un timbre extravagante/sistema de orador. Parecía realmente de alta tecnología, pero... estaba todo viejo y desgastado. Caminando por la escalera, Ranma se desconcertó más. Estaba asombrado obviamente, pero el lugar era un montón de basura. Todo era de alta tecnología y extravagante, pero parecía que nadie había hecho reparaciones en la última década.

La ciudad fuera del apartamento era apenas tanto como un enigma. Ranma había estado a la mayoría de las ciudades en Japón alguna vez u otra. Él había visitado también algunos de las ciudades grandes en China. Bien, no había viajado tan extensamente como Ryoga, pero ¿quién querría? Pero no podía recordar haber visto una ciudad como esta nunca.

Dondequiera que mirara estaba asombrosamente limpio y ordenado. El parecía apenas ser un pedacito de basura en algún lugar, aún aquí en donde estaba era obviamente un área de desarrollo para albergar masas. Ahora a encontrar donde hacer algunas compras.

Las tiendas se encuentran bastante fácil en una ciudad: solo te diriges a los edificios más altos. Tomando su propio consejo, Ranma empezó una caminata vigorosa. Él se sentía un poco fuera de la condición, pero no era nada que unas pocas semanas de entrenamiento no arreglaran. Si solamente él pudiera saber que pasaba a su alrededor.

¡Humm!, él se dirige a los edificios altos. ¿Cuál es uno de los edificios más notorios de Tokio? La Torre de Tokio. Yo no veo en ningún lugar la Torre de Tokio. Donde sea que él estaba, no era Tokio. ¿Por qué un equipo del tamaño de la Expedición Katsuragi no vuelve a otro lugar que no sea Tokio? Verdaderamente, ahora que él pensó acerca de ello, él estaba bastante seguro que Tokio era el hogar de la expedición. Algo extraño pasaba aquí.

Eventualmente Ranma comenzó a pasar cada vez más gente. Algunos le dieron unas pocas miradas extrañas, pero nadie comento de su inusual ropa hecha en casa. Cuanta suerte el tendría, él encontró eventualmente exactamente lo que él buscaba. Una tienda pequeña metida en el rincón de un edificio. Era perfecta en cada aspecto. Especializada en la ropa china, y se parecía al tipo del negocio que Cologne habría establecido si ella prefiriera la ropa al ramen.

Cuándo leyó primero el precio de un par de pantalones, Ranma casi gritó. Era un robo a la luz del día. ¿Cómo podría alguien cobrar tanto y permanecer en el negocio? Un arranque rápido afuera y una mirada en otra tienda confirmó sus temores. Los precios eran atroces por todas partes. Él no era rico, él era pobre. Lo qué debe haber sido una fortuna era verdaderamente una miseria.

Ranma hizo algunas matemáticas ásperas. Si él compraba algo de ropa nueva, y un poco de alimento, él no tendría casi nada después. Eso asumiendo que él pudiera pagar verdaderamente por una comida con el cambio de la ropa. ¿Quién sabe con estos precios? Apoyándose en la tienda, Ranma confrontó al ayudante de ventas y pidió alguna ayuda. ¡La chica que le atendió debe haber sido más o menos de su edad, quizá un año o dos más vieja, pero ella era tan alta! Él no podría recordar la último vez que él se había reunido con alguien tan alto. Ella dominó sobre él por lo menos por un pie. ¡Wow!, eso la debe hacer de casi siete pies de alto! Apuesto que ella tiene la ropa de comprar de problema.

Cuando él esperó a la chica regresara con la camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatillas negras que él había solicitado, él miró las otras acciones en la tienda. Quizá la razón por la que ella trabajaba aquí era porque era tan alta. Toda la ropa que ella vendía aquí parecía ser hecha para gigantes. Ranma supo que él era del tipo promedio para un hombre, pero la mayor parte de la ropa aquí le quedaría enorme. Demonios, Kasumi era alta para una chica, y ella era alrededor de su altura; eso significó que casi todo sería demasiado grande para ella también.

Cuanta suerte el tendría, la ayudante de ventas volvió con lo que él necesitaba. Un arranque rápido a la habitación del cambio, y él estaba de vuelta en su mejor traje. Todo lo que él necesitaba realmente era un par de refuerzos de brazo de cuero y él estaría listo.

Mientras él entregó su dinero, él felicitó a la chica por lo bien que ella escogió su tamaño.

"Ah, no es nada realmente. He estado trabajando aquí por unos pocos años, así que uno se acostumbra a eso. ¿Dime, hoy no es un día de colegio?"

¿Es? "Podría ser, supongo."

"¿Bien no deberías estar en la escuela entonces?"

Ranma contesto. "Nah, yo nunca aprendo nada en el colegio de todos modos."

Ella sonrió en una manera amistosa y levemente condescendiente. "OK, ten cuidado entonces. Tú quizás te metas en problemas por estar fuera de clase. Además, alguien tan joven como tú no debe estar solo."

Eso hizo poner a Ranma nervioso. Él había visto esa atenta, maternal mirada en Ukyo antes. Y esa referencia a él estando solo... Brrr, un temblor pasó por su espina dorsal. Ya era suficientemente malo que él tenga un Amazona detrás de él, ahora parece que una gigante quiere ser su prometida. Es tiempo de salir, y de salir rápidamente.

"Magnífico. Se lo agradezco otra vez. Nos vemos luego."

Sólo el polvo de sus pasos se quedo en la tienda.

Ranma mascaba un bollo de puerco cuando un par de piernas vestidas de negro apareció enfrente de él. Él buscó. Y arriba. Y arriba. '¿ Qué pasa con este pueblo? ¿Por qué todos son tan altos?'

"¿Sí, oficial? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

"Sí, hijo". ¿Me podrías decir por qué no estás en la escuela?"

Ranma pensó por un momento. _'Le podría decir a él que esta mañana yo me recuperé de la amnesia. Era la primera vez yo he sido un chico en mucho tiempo, y yo he estado pensando que era una chica por un tiempo porque todo lo que tengo es ropa de chica. Ah, y también acabo de volver de una expedición a la Antártida para tratar de obtener la súper fuerza de un Ángel que estaba enterrado en la nieve. ¿Por qué buscaba yo un Ángel? Bien usted verá el maestro pervertido de mi padre convocó a un demonio que mató dos de mis prometidas, quizá aún a tres. Ah, está bien, yo creo que tengo por lo menos dos o tres más prometidas allí fuera en algún lugar.' _

"Um. ¿No?"

El policía levantó una ceja. "Pienso que probablemente tú debas venir conmigo."

Ranma suspiró en la derrota. Seguro, él podría escaparse, seguro él podría golpear y dejar fuera a un policía normal, pero el sendero de un verdadero artista marcial es el honor. El honor significa los compromisos que se mantienen, y los medios de honor era no desobedecer a las policías, a menos que hubiera una buena razón.

Colocando una mano amistosa en su hombro, el policía dirigió a Ranma fuera del distrito de hacer compras. "¿Qué edad tienes hijo?"

"Mumph, cerca de diecisiete." Ranma logró decir mientras masticaba su bollo de puerco. Por supuesto su edad dependía de cuánto tiempo él había estado pensando que él era una chica.

El policía le dio una sonrisa sabia. "¿No creo que tu tengas de casualidad alguna identificación?"

'¿Identificación que me muestra como un chico o una chica?' Él se preguntó. "No..."

Una mirada de preocupación pasó por la cara del hombre y él se agachó para mirar a Ranma. "¿Te sientes bien? Tú suenas un poco incierto. ¿Obtuviste tú alguna herida por el Ángel?"

'¿Él sabe acerca del Ángel? ¿Dios mío, acaso salió en las noticias o algo así?'

"Sí, ahora que lo pienso puedo haber recibido unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza. Es un poco borroso lo qué ha estado aconteciendo recientemente."

Las manos del oficial pasaron por su cabello, Ranma recibió la inspección de buen talante. "Yo no puedo sentir ningún golpe. ¿Qué tal si nosotros pasamos por un doctor antes de llegar a la escuela?"

Era una pregunta retórica, así que ellos fueron a pesar de qué Ranma dejo que estaba bien. Innecesario decir que el doctor no encontró nada, los viejos poderes Saotome de curación no pueden ser superados. Sin embargo, el doctor le dio una revisión médica a pedido del policía.

Se acercaba el mediodía cuando Ranma llegó finalmente a la escuela. Debe haber sido su escuela antes, dado que todas las chicas llevaron el mismo tipo de uniforme que había estado en su habitación. Finalmente, gente de su tamaño. Pero ellos lucían tan jóvenes. Parándose fuera de una puerta, Ranma esperó en el vestíbulo mientras el policía convocaba al representante de la clase.

Una chica de aspecto un poco pecoso con dos colas de caballo vino afuera y dio a Ranma una mirada levemente confusa.

"Horaki- san. Encontré a este muchacho fuera en la calle hoy. Él parecía un poco confuso, yo pienso que él puede haber sido herido cuando el Ángel atacó. ¿Podrías cuidar de él?"

Horaki Hikari, representante. de clase 2 UN, le dio una reverencia. "Sí, señor. Yo me cercioraré de que este bien. ¿Sabe usted donde vive?"

Ranma echó una mirada alrededor. "¿Oye, qué soy yo, un pedazo de carne? ¡Tú puedes preguntarme a mí!"

Hikari le dio una sonrisa y lo invitó a continuar. "Um... bien, seguro sé donde vivo. No hay problema."

El policía sonrió y dio a Hikari las gracias. Cuando ellos lo vieron salir, ella tomó la mano de Ranma y lo dirigió hacia la clase. "Espera un momento, esto es el 2-A."

"¿Si... hay un problema con eso?"

"Sí, yo casi me gradúo de secundaría."

"Bien, tú no pareces de más de catorce para mí."

¿Catorce? Repentinamente todo encajó. Eso es por lo qué le faltaba su equilibrio. Eso es por qué todos eran tan grandes. Explicaba también las cosas pequeñas apreciadas por qué todos los niños en esta clase parecían ser del mismo tamaño que él, aunque ellos eran tan jóvenes. Él no tenía la menor idea cómo aconteció, pero de algún modo su reunión con el Ángel lo debe haber hecho menor, eso explicaría también por qué nadie pensó quien era él verdaderamente cuando ellos lo encontraron. Si ellos encontraron una niña de trece o chica de catorce años de edad, ellos no la podrían conectar al chico de diecisiete años de edad que estaba con la expedición inicialmente.

Ahora si él era de diecisiete antes, y él es de catorce ahora, eso es... cinco... no, tres años de diferencia de años. ¡Digan hola a la fuente de la juventud!

Hikari estiró el brazo otra vez. "¿Estás bien? Parecías estar en el espació por un momento...

Lo siento, yo no pregunte tu nombre."

"¿Mi nombre? Ah, soy Saotome Ranma."

Hikari le sonrió a él. Él era bastante lindo, tan lindo como Touji en su propio modo. "Aquí tienes, tú puedes sentarte en este escritorio junto a mí."

El aula estaba llena, pero había unos pocos escritorios vacíos. Si sólo hubiera habido uno, él puede haber sido capaz de resolver quien él pensaba que él era. Por otro parte... "Oye, Hikari, conoces una chica pelirroja. ¿Un poco más pequeña que yo, y muy hermosa?"

"¿Tienes inconveniente en mostrar algo de respeto? Nosotros nos acabamos de conocer."

"No te preocupes, yo te respeto. ¿La conoces?"

"No, no lo creo. Yo no puedo pensar en ninguna chica como esa aquí. ¿Sabes tú su nombre?" Hikari pestañeo levemente por lo bruscamente que pareció decir eso. Bien, eso era su culpa por estar tan familiarizado con ella. Por otro parte, ella era la representante de clase y no un servicio de citas.

"Nah, lo siento, no lo sé. Oye, Hikari, me das un grito cuando la clase termine."

"¿Tienes algún inconveniente en…? Ah, me rindo."

Ranma puso la cabeza en el escritorio y trató de dormir. Quienquiera que diseñó estos escritorios debe ser alguna clase del idiota. Ellos tenían alguna cosa plástica, roja y grande atascada en el centro del escritorio. ¿Se supone que deba usarlo como una almohada o algo? Ah bien, el maestro esta aquí: tiempo de siesta.

Ranma se apoyaba apenas en ese algodón agradable en un estado de casi estar dormido cuando algo de lo que el maestro dijo agarró su atención. Bien, casi la agarró. Parpadeando los ojos e incorporándose, Ranma trató de alcanzar lo qué pasaba. Hmmm. Segundo Impacto. El meteoro grande. Wow, algo emocionante debe haber acontecido en las últimas pocas semanas mientras él estaba amnésico. Ranma se preguntó qué país habra golpeado.

¿MAS DE TRES MIL MILLONES MUERTOS?

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Cómo podrían morir tres mil millones de personas por un meteoro? No hay manera de que todos ellos estarían sentándose calmadamente en la clase si un meteoro de ese tamaño había golpeado apenas. Pero... pero el maestro no parecía estar bromeando. Y ninguno de los estudiantes reía. Algo realmente paso aquí.

Echando una mirada alrededor la clase, todos escribían en computadoras... para eso servía su almohada. Jugueteando alrededor, él puso arriba la tapa y vio una pantalla completamente sin sentido

¿Magnífico, Ranma pensó, cómo se supone que voy a anotar todo lo que este él me dice? No que yo quiera estudiar ni nada de eso, es solo que necesito resolver qué pasa.

Acudiendo a su vecino, Ranma miró a Hikari. Ella escribía felizmente en su pequeña computadora. 'Maldición, deseo que sepas cómo usarlo... Por otro parte, yo no creo ser capaz de tomar esto conmigo cuando voy a casa, así que no veo como me haría bueno en la computadora.'

"Hey... Hikari... Oye. ..."

"¡Shhh!"

"¿Oye, tienes un papel o algo? Quiero anotar lo que él dice."

Hikari giro y le dio una mirada extraña. Se inclino sobre él para sólo necesitar chuchichear. "Solo escríbelo en tu terminal. Eso es para lo que está allí."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo escribo yo en él?"

¿Cómo no podría saber alguien cómo usar una terminal de escuela? Ellos sólo los han estado usando por los últimos quince años. Entonces Hikari se dio cuenta, si Ranma había recibido una herida de cabeza en el ataque de Ángel, él quizás esté teniendo unos pocos problemas de memoria. Alcanzando a través de a su escritorio, ella rápidamente puso en línea su sistema y mentó un sistema de escritura para él.

"Allí tienes. Yo me juntare después de la escuela contigo. Para ayudarte a refrescar tu memoria."

"Sí. Um, gracias."

Luchar por recordar lo que el maestro había estado diciendo, Ranma comenzó a escribir.

Espacio... tecla, tecla, tecla... Espacio... Tecla, tecla, tecla... Espacio...

¿Por qué pusieron ellos computadoras en su escritorio? ¡ eran tan lentas! Él nunca obtendría nada anotado. A la mitad de la palabra "impacto", Ranma se rindió. Él nunca había necesitado saber mecanografiar, y él no sería un secretario, así que no había necesidad para aprender ahora.

Afortunadamente, el maestro aburría realmente. La cosa que lo hizo realmente aburrir era el hecho de que él parecía de no hablar acerca de nada más que el Segundo Impacto. Usando su propio conocimiento de lo que aconteció en la Antártida, manejó a juntar una línea de tiempo de lo qué debe haber pasado.

Él encuentra al Ángel, y hace el Perfect Shi Shi Hokodon. Esto lo golpea y lo deja fuera, y la Expedición de Katsuragi lo encuentra y lo trae de vuelta a Japón. Ahora en este punto que él está en su forma de chica... quizá él recibió un golpe en la cabeza, o quizá él estaba casi congelado después que él se desmayó. De todos modos, cuando él se despierta, él piensa que él es una chica. Por este tiempo, ese meteoro golpea la Antártida, las inundaciones y la gran destrucción. Ahora esto significa que él debe haber estado en una de las ciudades más internas, podría ser casi cualquiera de ellas. Él solo no esperaba que ellas lucieran tan diferente de cuando él las visitó cuando era un niño pequeño.

'¿Que paso con el demonio que convocó Haposai?' Él se preguntó. Obviamente no estaba alrededor, ese tipo d cosa saldría en las noticias muy fácilmente. Lo que significaba que fue matado por el impacto de meteoro, o más la amnesia y su cambio de sexo lo habían hecho pensar que él estaba muerto... Eso suena bien, si pensó él que estaba muerto entonces se habría forzado a volver de donde jamás debió salir.

Ranma tenía todo arreglado y se relajaba de vuelta en su silla. Él supo qué pasaba. Todo bien, así que era unos pocos años menor... tranquilamente podría encontrar a sus viejos amigo. Se volvió a relajar para permitir que el agradable tono de voz del maestro lo apaciguara para dormir cuando él oyó que algo que lo sacudió de donde estaba apoyado.

¡2015! ¡La fecha es 2015! ¡Eso es imposible! Perder tres años él podría manejarlo. Pero si era 2015 ahora, y 2000 cuando él fue a la Antártida, y él tenía 17 entonces, y 14 ahora... Eso era... um... ¡15 años! ¿Cómo podría haber perdido él 15 años? No tenía sentido. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Si el Ángel le había quitado quince años, él habría sido un bebé de dos años de edad, pero él sería de diecisiete otra vez. Pero si él era de catorce ahora, y el Ángel había pasado quince años de eso... Él no habría nacido aún. Algo decía estar muy mal aquí. Había sólo una cosa que hacer en una situación como esta: dormir.

Después de un tiempo, Ranma se dio cuenta que alguien lo sacudía, tratando de hacerlo despertarse. Abriendo los ojos, él esperó ver a Ukyo; no había manera de que Akane sea tan apacible. Cuándo él abrió los ojos y vio a… ¿Cual es su nombre? Ah, sí... Algo como Hikari. Parece que fue ese el nombre que me dio.

"Oye, Hikari. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella le dio una fea mirada. "Yo no puedo creer que tú verdaderamente te dormiste en la clase. ¿Cómo pudiste tú hace eso?

"Bien, aburría bastante."

Hikari se quedo atónita, no era como si ella verdaderamente lo pudiera negar. "Eso es no excusa para dormir. Tú podrías haber perdido algo muy importante."

"¿Lo hice?"

"No ese período... no... Pero el próximo período lo hiciste."

"Ah, bien. Estoy seguro que averiguaré lo que perdí cuando estoy en la prueba."

"A no..."

"Sí, bien gracias por toda tu ayuda y el material. Pienso que es mejor que me vaya a mi hogar o algo."

Cuando él se dirigía fuera de la clase, Hikari lo siguió y miró fijamente por un momento. Finalmente ella tocó su espalda y se limpió la garganta.

"¿Ranma, tú tendrías algún inconveniente si camino contigo? De esa manera yo puedo venir y te puedo recoger mañana antes de escuela... Para cerciorarme de que estés bien."

"Um... Seguro, sí, creo."

Ellos caminaron en silencio la mayor parte del camino. Hikari habló un poco acerca de la escuela, pero no había mucho que decir. Cuándo el llegó a su bloque de apartamentos, él la dirigió hasta su habitación. Mirando el número en la puerta, ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

"¿No es esta la misma dirección de Ayanami Rei?"

"¿Lo es, ella es una pelirroja linda? Del tipo atlético. ¿Muy parecida a mi?"

"No, no lo es. Verdaderamente ella es de cabello azul... quizá cerca del mismo tamaño que el tuyo si usted molestó para peinarlo. Una chica realmente callada."

Ranma ondeó distintivamente su mano mientras abrió la puerta y se sacaba los zapatos. "Nah, nunca la he visto. Quizá ella se mudo antes que llegara aquí."

"Ah."

De algún modo Hikari se alivió. Ranma no veía a nadie actualmente entonces. Ella no supo quién era esta pelirroja en la que él estaba interesado, pero ella ciertamente no iba a su escuela. Quizá ella era su hermana. Ella conocía a unas pocas personas que aun buscaban a sus parientes desde el Segundo Impacto.

"Entonces te veré mañana entonces."

"OK, Hikari. Tú sabes, eres la mejor rep. de clase que he conocido jamás. ¿Realmente amable, sabes? Oye, ten una noche agradable."

Ranma cerró su puerta mientras Hikari se marchaba. Una chica agradable. No tan violento como algunas que él conocía. Asombrosamente dedicada a su trabajo de rep. de la clase también.

Esa noche mientras él se colocaba en su cama, Ranma consideró lo que él debía hacer. Quizá si él aprendiera a cómo usar esas computadoras que ellos tienen por todas partes él podría localizar a Nabiki y Kasumi. U chan también. Él necesitaba saber si alguien sobrevivió el ataque del demonio.

oOo

Fuyutsuki Kouzou no era un hombre feliz. Él sabía que su aún menos feliz jefe - el habitualmente infeliz Ikari Gendo- estaba a punto de llegar a ser aún menos feliz. En una escala de uno a diez para Cosas Malas para tener que informar, está valorado arriba en acerca de nueve o diez. Aún un ataque de Ángel sólo valoraría un cuatro: ellos esperaban ésos.

Finalmente convocando su coraje, Fuyutsuki apretó el botón que abriría la puerta a la oficina de Gendo. Mientras la puerta se deslizaba, vio a Gendo con las manos cruzadas. No había el informe debido ahora. No había Ángeles esperados ahora tampoco. No había noticias buenas debidas ahora tampoco. Todo lo que quedaba era las malas noticias. Noticias tan malas que alguien verdaderamente venga y lo moleste mientras trabajaba.

El observo la cara de Gendo y sus características como una máscara ilegible - como claro la máscara poco informativa que él llevaba generalmente - Fuyutsuki subió a su escritorio. Atrás la puerta se deslizo con la misma irrevocabilidad de gas de veneno al ser soltado en el aire. Fuyutsuki esperó que no fuera algún tipo de omen.

Manteniendo su cara escondida en las largas sombras nocturnas como sea posible, Gendo miró a su huésped. "¿Cuán malo es?"

"Es... grave."

Cualquier hombre común habría corrido chillando a ese anuncio. El ataque del tercer Ángel no había dicho en serio una vez que Shinji había llegado. Aún la cuarta victoria del Ángel contra Shinji no había sido seria. Gendo angúlo la cabeza levemente y esperó que Fuyutsuki continuara.

Fuyutsuki esperó que Gendo preguntara. Verdaderamente, él esperó algo acontecer para que no necesitara hablar a Gendo. El silencio probado era demasiado grande, y eventualmente Fuyutsuki se desmenuzó. Mirando hacia abajo al hombre que tuvo una vez como su estudiante, Fuyutsuki trató de poner un tono templado en su anuncio como sea posible.

"Rei perdió su prueba de sincronización hoy."

Gendo cabeceó. Ellos no habían comenzado a alcanzar aún nada grave todavía. Excepcional, sí. Preocupante, sí. Grave, no.

"Rei no estaba en casa hoy."

Aceptable. Era un día de escuela.

"Rei no estaba en la escuela tampoco."

Esto se ponía progresivamente peor. El silencio se estiró intolerablemente. Y se dio cuenta que su amigo no quería hablar, Gendo preguntó lo obvio. "¿Contestó ella su teléfono?"

"¿Durante el día? No..."

"¿Y de noche. ...?"

"Es... estuvo apagado."

Fuyutsuki tenía razón. Esto era serio. Rei era la más responsable, madura y niña obediente que él había conocido jamás. Por lo menos, Rei II lo era. Rei parecía haber tenido un poco de problemas de fábrica, pero la Doctora Akagi parecía haber proporcionado una valiosa lección en eso.

No había explicación por qué Rei no se habría presentado para sus pruebas de sincronización. Ni hay ni ha habido ninguna razón por la qué ella no había estado en la escuela. Además, Rei nunca había fallado en avisarlos si había cualquier tipo de demora o inconveniente. En algunas maneras ella era excesivamente fiable, posiblemente carente de iniciativa.

"¿Has avisado a seguridad?"

"No, no todavía. Trataba de llamarla antes de venir aquí. Eso fue cuando su teléfono se apagó. Parecería que ella no quiere hablar con nosotros."

Escondiendo su suspiro atrás de sus manos, Gendo supo de quien era la culpa. Su hijo. Todo parecía regresar a su hijo. Si el chico hubiera mostrado ser útil más temprano, o aún mostrada una comunicación central pequeña, Rei nunca habría tenido estas ideas. Gendo supo que él necesitaría tener una charla con su hijo acerca de responsabilidad alguna vez en el futuro.

Shinji podría esperar, sin embargo. Rei era lo que era importante.

"Los pondré sobre aviso. Espera hasta mañana por la mañana y mande un equipo a su apartamento. Si esto acaba de ser un... problema... permitiremos que se acabe pronto. Prepara algunos partidas de búsqueda también. Nosotros no desperdiciaremos oportunidades."

Fuyutsuki asintió. Todo estaba listo ahora. Él había pensado mandar la seguridad de NERV a su hogar esta noche, pero él podría entender los pensamientos de Gendo. Quizá esto era su idea de rebelión. Quizá ella acababa de querer una vacación.

Levantándose de su escritorio, Gendo agarró sus manos atrás de él y caminó hacia su amigo. "Ven, debemos comenzar algunas preparaciones alternas. ¿Han tratado de hacer a Rei III operacional?"

Mientras la puerta se abría, el hombre más alto asintió. "Sin éxito. Tuvimos un cuerpo activo sin alma. Rei está todavía viva."

Mientras ellos caminaron por el pasillo, Gendo maldijo silenciosamente. Siempre había sido uno de los desperfectos en el programa piloto. Ellos nunca habían sido capaces de crear sinceramente un alma de una persona. Aún la existencia del alma de Rei confundía todavía a la mayor parte de los científicos. Algunos de ellos postularon que de alguna manera era el alma de Adam, cruzado con algún elemento humano. Las almas eran un misterio peligroso. Lo qué era peor era el hecho de que el alma sólo podría existir en un lugar a la vez. Si Rei II estaba viva, no había forma de que ellos podrían animar a Rei III.

"Necesitamos planes de contingencia. ¿Han encontrado los estudios de Marduk a alguien mejor que el niño Suzuhara?"

"No. no todavía."

"Eso es inaceptable. Que ellos hagan los estudios otra vez si ellos lo necesitan. Quiero esta ciudad revisa al derecho y al revés. Ese chico puede sincronizar con el Eva, pero no mucho más. Para lo que necesitamos, eso es inaceptable."

Viendo la mirada que Fuyutsuki le daba, Gendo suspiró. A veces no hay una elección verdadera. " Es desrazonable esperar que con cualquier prueba los resultados cambiarán. Mañana tienen que verificar cada escuela en el área de Tokio-3... Verifiquen los suburbios también. Cualquier niño que acabe de mudarse aquí deberá ser probado. Significa probado mañana. La próxima semana no es aceptable."

"Entiendo."

"¿Has hablado con los alemanes acerca de liberar al Segundo elegido a nosotros?"

"Ellos están inexorables. Ellos rehúsan darnos al Segundo elegido a nosotros, o a su Eva."

"Eso es también inaceptable. El quinto Ángel estará aquí pronto, eso debe ser suficiente para convencerlos de que sólo Tokio-3 está bajo ataque."

"¿Si no lo es?"

"Hablaré con ellos. Si hay resultados inaceptables en la demostración del Jet Alone, yo insistiré que ellos nos proporcionen al Segundo elegido y su Eva."

"¿Sera suficiente para hacerlos obedecer?"

"No. No lo creo. Avisaré también a SEELE. Por una vez quizás hagan algo útil a nosotros. Yo no espero que el Canciller sea capaz de rehusar nuestro pedido después de ambos el Jet Alone y la presión de SEELE."

Fuyutsuki asintió. Al final del pasillo, Gendo entro a la habitación principal de control. Sería mejor hablar a los alemanes allí. Ellos respetaban una exposición de poder. Atrás de él estaba Fuyutsuki, lo vio de reojo. Para mañana por la noche quiero que un piloto se prepare para hacer las pruebas de reactivación de la Unidad-00."

Fuyutsuki asintió. Él conocía a Gendo. Si la seguridad de la humanidad lo demandaba, él ordenaría reciclar a Rei II y activar a Rei III. Él esperaba tanto la consideración de Gendo mientras Rei no sería necesaria. Quizás salve la humanidad, pero mataría a Gendo tan seguramente como a Rei II.

oOo

Shinji sonrió mientras sus amigos se sentaron junto a él. Quizá 'amigos era una palabra demasiado fuertes, pero él apreciaba pensar que ellos eran sus amigos. Él nunca tuvo realmente a otros amigos, así que él no estaba seguro si Touji y Kensuke eran sus amigos. Ellos se reunieron antes de la escuela diariamente, y ellos gastaban la mayor parte de su tiempo hablando. Él adivinó que eso los hizo amigos.

"¿Oye, Shinji, has visto a Ayanami recientemente?"

"No... No por los últimos días. ..."

Kensuke le dio un golpe en el hombro. "Vamos, admítelo, algo grande pasa en NERV. ¿Tengo razón, no es verdad?"

"Yo... creo. Sé que ellos planeaban hacer la prueba de reactivación para la Unidad-00 pronto. Quizá ellos decidieron llevarla adelante porque el cuarto Ángel apareció tan rápidamente."

Touji lo miró escéptico. "Escucha, no es que tengo algún inconveniente en que Ayanami esté lejos; ella es muy bonita. Lo que yo quiero saber: ¿Es si activar el robot la mantendría lejos de la escuela por dos días?"

Shinji miró sus manos y trató de pensar en cuál sería la mejor explicación. "¿Recuerdan ustedes cuando llegué... cómo Ayanami estaba toda vendada?"

Ellos asintieron.

"Eso pasó durante la prueba de la activación de la Unidad-00... Y ellos querían mandar a su piloto de todos modos contra el tercer Ángel."

Shinji apretó sus manos y recordó ese día. Él nunca entendió a su padre, y su la manera en que él pensaba, quizás Shinji no quería entenderlo.

Touji asió a Kensuke alrededor de su cabeza y le frotó el cabello. "Ves, no es solo la gloria y dirigir esos enormes robots. Es bastante peligroso."

"Aww, yo digo todavía que quiero probar manejarlos alguna vez."

Shinji sacudió la cabeza. Kensuke nunca aprendería. Shinji esperó que el chico nunca necesitara aprender lo que era dirigir un Eva. No había nada agradable acerca de ello.

El dio un vistazo y observo a Hikari dirigirse a su escritorio con un montón de papeles. Sonriente él los tomó cuando ella se los pasó. "Éstos son para Rei. ¿Te lo puedo dejar para que se lo des a ella?"

"Seguro, Rep. de Clase. Pero... ¿Por qué no puedes tú?"

Hikari se ruborizó levemente. "Ranma tuvo que irse temprano hoy. Es esas pruebas tontas de Marduk otra vez. Aparentemente ellos le preguntaron esta mañana, y él estará ocupado toda la tarde. Me dirigiré a su casa después de clase. Le dejaré la tarea de esta tarde."

"OK... Creó."

Mientras Hikari se marchó del escritorio de Shinji, ella se preguntó cómo Ranma tomaba las pruebas del Instituto de Marduk. Ella recordó lo que era cuando ella los había tomado hace tiempo. Era del tipo usual que hace la mayoría de las personas: la prueba de IQ, la salud general y un EEG. Bien, eso era todo lo que ella había obtenido, pero ella supo que Touji y una par otros compañeros de clase habían recibido el conjunto repleto que duró alrededor de cuatro horas. Ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo Ranma gastaría allí.

Ranma se preguntaba exactamente la misma cosa. Él estaba bastante seguro de que había fallado la prueba de IQ... había dormido durante toda la hora, y se había quedado en la segunda página. Ah, bien. Nunca quiso pensar en una vida de todos modos, él apenas visitaba a gente.

Después de una siesta corta - los escritorios eran mucho más cómodo sin computadoras en ellos - Ranma fue despertado por el mismo hombre con él que se había reunido primero. Cuándo Ranma le había preguntado para que eran las pruebas, el tipo se encogió de hombros: "no tengo idea. Yo solo se las doy a la gente. Otra persona resuelve lo que significan. Usted tiene un examen físico luego."

Ranma entro en la oficina de doctor y saltó a la mesa de exámenes. Mientras él se sentó allí, él veía a la enfermera hojear algunos papeles. Aunque ella estaba sentaba en su escritorio, él podía ver que ella era bastante alta. No sólo eso, pero ella era razonablemente muy bonita, en el buen sentido. Ranma eventualmente la ignoró. Cuando uno está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres aturdidoras como Shampo, Ukyo o la Señorita Hinako - aún tomboys como Akane - la mayoría de las mujeres palidecían en el fondo.

Dado que la enfermera estaba ocupada leyendo su archivo, Ranma estaba aburrido. Saltando lejos de la mesa de exámenes, él echó una mirada alrededor la oficina y comenzó a estudiar el mapa del cuerpo humano. El doctor tenía un esqueleto también, pero Ranma había visto a Betty tantas veces que él había memorizado ya todos los huesos.

Cuándo la enfermera se dio la vuelta, Ranma la ignoró y siguió tratando de colocar un golpe de presión que él veía con relación al músculo y el nervio mostrado en el mapa. "¿Sr. Saotome? ¿Usted está listo para comenzar?"

"Sí, seguro, tan pronto y el doctor este aquí."

La mujer rubia se limpió la garganta y él podía sentir su irritación. "Soy la Doctora Akagi. ¿Tendría usted algún inconveniente en regresar aquí?"

Encogiéndose de hombros Ranma se rindió. Sentar en el asiento junto a ella, él dio muchas respuestas mientras él veía como ella llenaba las formas médicas. Todo estaba bien hasta que ellos llegaron a la parte física del examen médico.

La primera sorpresa de Ranma fue cuando él se quitó su camisa y se dio una mirada, él advirtió la ausencia completa de cicatrices. La vida de un artista marcial errante que es desafiado por cada hombre y su perro no es una fácil. Ranma tenía un catálogo de cicatrices pequeñas, y podía nombrar a cada una de ellas. Esto es del punto de moxibución de Haposai, este del ataque ki de Herb. Pero todas ellos se fueron.

La Dra. Akagi examinó a su paciente como él parecía sorprendido por algo. Curiosamente, él pareció estar examinando cada miembro y cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Vigilando la manera que él se contorneaba para ver su espalda, sus miembros y otras áreas, Ritsuko decidió sería muy interesar cuando ellos llegaran a la sección física de las pruebas.

"¿Ha Perdido usted algo, Sr. Saotome?"

"Umm. No estoy seguro realmente. Yo no puedo encontrar algunos de las cicatrices que usualmente tenía."

"Eso es excepcional. ¿Ha tenido usted algún tratamiento médico recientemente?"

Ranma trató de pensar en un tiempo cuando él no había estado recibiendo el tratamiento médico por alguna cosa u otro. Generalmente algo como los mazos de Akane. Aún apenas pensar acerca de eso le trajo de vuelta algo de humor a la tierra. "Sí, pienso que el Ángel me lastimó un poco. Parece que recibí un golpe en mi cabeza o algo."

Una vez más él estaba asombrado por cuán calmamente la gente tomó la mención de un Ángel. Quizá la Expedición Katsuragi lo había traído de vuelta o algo... Pero eso no explicaría por qué ella aceptaba que él estaba herido todavía de algo que aconteció hace quince años. Ah, bien. Quizá él había hecho noticias o algo.

Después de ese comentario la prueba médica pasó sin dificultad. La Dra. Akagi verificó su cráneo - otra vez - y eventualmente lo pronunció como uno de las personas más saludables que ella había examinado. La única parte del examen que fue... emocionante... fue cuando ella necesitó verificar si tenía hemorroides. ¡Su chillido de 'Pervertida'! Podría ser oído a través del edificio. ¿Cómo se atreve ella de tratar de agarrarlo allí?

Cuándo Ritsuko lo calmó, ella le explicó para que era la prueba. Sentándose y sacudiéndose en la mesa de examen donde él había saltado lejos de ella, Ranma sacudió la cabeza. Era suficientemente malo en tener que ir al ginecólogo cuando él estaba en su forma de chica, pero no había manera que él permitiría que una mujer lo agarrara a él allí hasta que ellos estuvieran casados.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡Nunca jamás! ¡Ninguna chica agarrara mi trasero si yo lo puedo detener!"

"Ranma, por favor. Es una prueba perfectamente normal. Soy un doctor, así que nada acontecerá... ¿Está bien, t preferirías si traigo a un enfermero en para que él se cerciore de que yo no haga nada impropio?"

"¡¿Impropio? La idea entera es impropia. ¡No hay manera de que permita que usted coloque las manos en mí! Ninguna manera. ¡Si usted trata de hacer eso otra vez, yo me voy de soy aquí!"

"¡OK, OK! Cálmate Ranma. Es sólo una prueba. Nosotros siempre lo podemos hacer a un lado por algún tiempo. OK, ponte tu ropa otra vez. Nosotros sólo tenemos dos pruebas para hacer en el conjunto básico: un EEG y el de salud física."

Cuándo la doctora estaba fuera de la habitación, Ranma se cambio. En breve Ranma estaba bajo el encefaloscopio y tenía el cerebro probado. Esa prueba había mostrado a NERV que todos los pilotos potenciales de Eva tenían un cerebro semejante. Un EEG rápido y cortó y todo estaba listo. Todo el resto del examen médico era ampliamente una pantalla de humo para esta prueba.

Con el EEG y resultados de prueba de IQ bajo el brazo, Ritsuko llevo a Ranma al laboratorio para probar su salud. Lo llenó con conectores, monitores del corazón y todo lo que necesitaba el deportista moderno. Mientras Ranma comenzó a correr en la maquina, Ritsuko miró los resultados.

EEG era bueno. Un scan como ese definitivamente lo calificaba para las otras pruebas. La prueba de IQ por otro lado era más bien una preocupación. Ranma había logrado contestar uno página y media de ocho. Un piloto estúpido sería peor que uno que no pudiera sincronizar.

"¿Ranma, tuviste un problema con la prueba de IQ?"

Agachado en el panel de control de la andadera, Ranma no advirtió inmediatamente la pregunta de Ritsuko.

"No... yo solo estaba un poco cansado, pero nah, era bastante fácil."

"Tú te das cuenta que completaste menos de un cuarto."

"Hee hee. Lo siento por eso. Yo creo que me dormí." ¡Ah! ¡Figúrense eso! Ahora él tendría que ajustar la velocidad en la andadera para que él no se aburra y se duerma en eso también.

Mirando hacia abajo en el papel, Ritsuko falló al advertir como Ranma corría progresivamente más rápido y más rápido. Los latidos de su corazón solo aumentaron levemente. Dado que él parecía no tener problemas en hablar y correr durante la prueba, Ritsuko le preguntó algunas de las preguntas del IQ otra vez. Mientras que Ranma no era el más brillante de los estudiantes de diecisiete años de edad, los extras tres años de dormir en clases logró ponerlo en buen estado cuando lo comparaban con un chico de catorce años de edad. Cuándo la prueba física termino, Ritsuko estaba adecuadamente feliz.

'Puedo tolerar a un piloto con un umbral bajo de aburrimiento. Dirigir un Eva definitivamente no le dejara tiempo para dormir.'

Fue sólo cuando ellos terminaron las pruebas de resistencia que Ritsuko mirara verdaderamente las colocaciones en las máquinas que ellos habían estado usando. Todas estaban mal ajustadas, y la mayoría estaban puestos a un nivel que tendría aún a un adulto promedio jadeando por un descanso. '¡Dios este niño es increíble!' Pensando acerca de cuántas veces ella había estado trabajando dieciocho y veinte horas al día, y cuán raramente ella iba al gimnasio, Ritsuko deseó que ella tuviera la mitad de condición física que el chico tenia.

Una vez que ella le explicó cómo él había calificado para el conjunto extendido de pruebas, Ritsuko calmó las quejas de Ranma. Sonriente felizmente, ella recogió un teléfono y ordeno unas cosas. 'Si solamente pudiera sobornar a la otra gente en NERV que trabaje más duro ofreciendo solo comprarles cena.'

Más pruebas culminaron en una sincronización simulada de Eva. Típicamente la primera vez que cualquiera trataba al sincronizar con un Eva, ellos registrarían apenas en la escala. La prueba de EEG podía seleccionar al 90% de la población, pero todavía casi todos los que llegaban a este nivel fallaban en lograr más que un 3% de radio de sincronización. 21% era el mínimo aceptable para la realimentación biológica del Eva.

Shinji, Rei y Asuka todos habían rayado alrededor de 15% en su primera prueba. Tomaba práctica, instrucción y más práctica para obtener una mejor cuenta. Después de un tiempo, el subconsciente aprendería a filtrar las señales correctas y el valor de la sincronización mejoraría. Actualmente Shinji estaba en 64%, Rei en un satisfactorio 57%, y Asuka - la Segundo Elegida - era desafiaba por Shinji dado que ella estaba estrechamente adelante en 66%.

Ranma estaba sentado en la simulación del Entry-plug, y Ritsuko bajó las luces y comenzó a hablarle del procedimiento. Cuándo ella vio la subida del radio de sincronización a 16%, ella estaba extática. Shinji había rayado un 17%, y él parecía que sería su mejor piloto. Cuándo Ranma subió a 18%, ella estaba en la luna. Típicamente ellos podrían esperar que en las primeras dos o tres vez que ellos sincronizaran con un Eva para proporcionar un aumento lineal en el radio de sincronización. ¡Si sigue así, él estaría en el nivel de Shinji dentro de una semana!

Cuando la prueba continuó, Ritsuko comenzó a preguntarse si había algo mal con el equipo. Nadie había rayado tan altamente como este chico. Nadie había tenido jamás una calificación como esta. ¿Cómo podría ser él tan bueno?

Un temblor frío pasó por la espalda de Ritsuko mientras ella se dio cuenta de la única respuesta posible: él era un Ángel. Si él lo era, ella podría esperar que su sincronización llegue a 100% en cualquier minuto.

Después de cuatro minutos, Ritsuko no estaba seguro si reír o llorar. Ellos habían encontrado al piloto perfecto. Ellos habían encontrado a alguien que es capaz de hacer un Eva bailar ballet. ¡57% para su primer sincronización! ¡57%! ¡Eso era tan bueno como el de Rei, y ella tuvo meses de práctica! Suspirando con alivio, Ritsuko permitió que Ranma saliera del simulador. Gendo podía relajarse. Ellos quizás no tengan a Rei, pero ellos tenían alguien mejor. La Próxima semana, ella podía ver a Ranma con una sincronización que estaba en ochenta o noventa.

"¡Ranma, estoy deleitada en decirte que has excedido todas nuestras expectativas! Nosotros necesitamos que seas un piloto de Evangelion. Es absolutamente necesario que hable con tus padres hoy y arregle su permiso esta noche. ¿Cuál es tu número telefónico?"

Ranma estaba callado. Había un teléfono móvil en su apartamento, pero él no pensó que era suyo. Además, él no sabía el número. "Yo estoy viviendo solo por el momento, Dra. Akagi."

"Bien, en ese caso, el permiso no es problema. ¡Tú estarás al cuidado del estado... lo que nosotros debemos hacer es proporcionarte un guardián y nosotros estaremos listos! Excelente. Comenzaras mañana."

Ranma estaba confundido. De algún modo él pensó que él acababa de ofrecerse para algo, pero él no estaba seguro de qué. "Umm. ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?"

La Dra. Akagi Ritsuko apenas lo oyó ya que otros pensamientos corrieron por su cabeza. El entrenamiento sería sencillo. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte en experimentar períodos largos en el Eva, y su tasa de Sincronización era ya tan alto como un piloto experimentado.

"Ah, sí... Tú hogar... Absolutamente. Arreglaré un taxi para ti. ¿No podemos tener a nuestro piloto más nuevo caminar tan tarde en la noche, no es verdad?"

'¿Piloto? ¿Piloto para qué? Hikari lo dijo que éstos eran algún tipo de pruebas de salud.' "¿Dr Akagi? ¿Qué es lo quiere que haga?"

"Tú trabajaras para NERV, Ranma. Así como Shinji y Rei. No te preocupes, es perfectamente seguro."

Ranma digirió eso. Él había visto a Shinji en la clase previamente. Cualquiera tan flaco y nerd como él debe tener algún trabajo de escritorio. En cuanto a eso, si ellos tenían a chicas para hacerlo, él lo podía manejar fácilmente. Él deseaba saber lo que ellos querían que él hiciera. 'Ah, bien. Creo que lo averiguaré mañana.'

Saliendo por el frente del Instituto Marduk, Ritsuko pensó en la suerte que había tenido al conocer a Ranma. Ella había sido implicada en las pruebas hoy puramente porque había tal ímpetu en encontrar a un piloto nuevo; ahora mira qué había caído en su regazo. Cuando el taxi llegó y se estacionó enfrente de ellos, Ritsuko recordó una pregunta que ella se había olvidado de preguntar al final del examen médico.

"Ranma, antes de que te vayas... ¿Sabes tú de algún problema médico o psicológico que tú quizás tenga que te impediría trabajar en NERV?"

"Umm... Bueno…no lo quiero decir. ..."

"Está bien, Ranma. Soy un doctor. Todo lo que tú me digas será estrictamente confidencial."

"Ah, bien. Yo me vuelvo una chica cuando tengo contacto con agua fría."

Eso sorprendió a Ritsuko. ¿Él es un transvesti a esa edad? Creo que los niños crecen más rápido de lo que pensé. "No importa Ranma. Ese tipo de cosas no importa realmente."

"¡¿En verdad?"

"¡Seguro! La mayoría del personal en NERV tiene preferencias semejantes." Ritsuko podía nombrar a tres personas de alto rango que eran gays. En estos días y eso realmente no era mucho problema. Ella estaba sorprendida de que alguien de la edad de Ranma ya fuera de esa manera, pero ella no era quien para decir quien tenía razón y quien estaba equivocado.

"Ten una noche agradable, Ranma. Mandaré a alguien a tu escuela para recogerte mañana."

La mente de Ritsuko estaba de vuelta en cómo sería mejor entrenar a su nueva maravilla antes que el taxi estuviera fuera de vista. ¡Lo primero es lo primero: llamar a Gendo y decirle que designe a Saotome Ranma como el cuarto elegido! Ritsuko casi se reía tontamente con entusiasmo mientras ella hacía los arreglos.

oOo

Shinji suspiraba levemente mientras él se sentaba a esperar. El banco era frío y duro, y lo peor de todo: no había nada hacer mientras él esperaba. Nada que hacer excepto preguntarse por qué él estaba ahí. Nadie le dijo nada aquí. Todo lo que Misato había dicho era: "Shin-chan, tu padre necesita hablar contigo mañana."

Aún cuando él se lo pidió, ella no tenía permitido decirle nada más. Ahora él estaba aquí, él había estado esperando media hora, y su padre todavía no se había molestado en abrir su puerta de la oficina y decir hola.

Sus pensamientos acerca de su padre trajeron un nervioso rubor a sus mejillas cuando la puerta a la oficina se abrió. En las sombras largas de la oficina, estaba el padre de Shinji - Ikari Gendo -. Él no se paró. Él no lo saludo. Él no reconoció la existencia aún de Shinji. Todo lo que él hizo era sentarse allí. Después de seis largos segundos e intolerables, Shinji se paró y movió sus manos levemente. Al darse cuenta que él no obtendría ninguna mejor invitación para entrar, Shinji caminó adentro.

La única silla en la gran oficina era la que Gendo usaba, así que Shinji estaba parado. Imparmente suficiente, las cuatro importantes personas del personal de NERV estaban allí. Fuyutsuki, el hombre que Shinji había llegado a pensar como la sombra de su padre; él estaba atrás y a la izquierda del escritorio. A la derecha estaba la Dra. Akagi; aunque ella estaba tan sombría como el resto de ellos, había una sonrisa leve que teñía sus características neutrales. Lucía como si la doctora tuviera algunas buenas noticias.

En la izquierda distante se paraba el guardián de Shinji y la cabeza de operaciones militares en NERV: Katsuragi Misato. Él no estaba seguro, pero de la manera como ella estaba parada, y donde ella se paró, él pensó que ella se parecía no querer estar allí, quizá ella no concordaba con lo que ellos decían. La manera en que ella se paró, casi le dijo a él, 'no te preocupes, Shin-chan. Estoy aquí a tu lado.' Recordar que ella tenía interés en él como una persona así como también un piloto lo hizo un poco más fácil.

"Shinji. ¿Sabes donde esta Rei Ayanami?"

Las palabras de su padre eran tan frías como nunca. "N...no. pensé que ella hacía las pruebas de reactivación."

"Rei ha estado perdida. Hasta que el cuarto elegido pueda ser entrenado como un piloto, o el segundo elegido llegue, tú eres nuestro único piloto."

Sin esperar una contestación, Gendo colocó las manos en el escritorio y angulada su cara para agarrar la luz en la habitación. "Esto significa que tú estarás disponible las 24 horas del día. Tú no estará fuera de comunicación en ninguna etapa del día. Si un Ángel ataca, tú eres nuestra única esperanza. ¿Esta eso claro?"

"Sí, señor."

Shinji podía ver el cambio de Misato levemente. Ella sabía lo qué estaba por ser dicho, y ella no lo apreció. "Adicionalmente, nosotros hemos considerado que Rei no habría actuado tan irresponsablemente si no fuera por tus acciones. Al ser ambos mi hijo y otro piloto, Rei te miró en alguna manera como un guía. Ella quiso saber cómo otra gente actuada. "Tus acciones deplorables, tus tanteos, tu deserción de NERV... Estas cosas han manejado obviamente a Rei para seguir tu ejemplo. Tú puede considerar tu culpa que Rei haya dejado a NERV. A causa del ejemplo que tú le pusiste, la humanidad ha sido mermada en sus defensas, y tiene sólo la protección más leve contra los Ángeles."

Gendo empujó sus lentes apoyándolos en su nariz mientras él veía a su hijo. Shinji en cambio veía a su padre, no reveladora su confusión en las acusaciones. "Tendremos a un piloto nuevo que comenzara aquí pronto. Su nombre es Saotome Ranma, y él fue designado como el Cuarto Elegido. Él es un estudiante nuevo en tu escuela. "Tus acciones serán una guía para él también, como tú eres el piloto más experimentado. Yo te tendré responsable por algún comportamiento pobre en su parte. Cualquier desobediencia, o actitudes impropias que tú demuestres en su presencia serán... tratadas. "¿Me hago entender?"

"Sí, señor."

"Retírate."

Shinji estaba casi en la puerta cuando él oyó la voz de su padre otra vez.

"Capitán Katsuragi. ¿A dónde va ?"

Su voz era fría y dura. "Veo el bienestar de su hijo: el Tercer Elegido. ¿Eso es aceptable?"

Él debe haber asentido, porque en cuanto la puerta cerró, Shinji sentía su brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Tan cruel, un hombre frío. Lo siento Shinji. Sé que no es tu culpa."

Al caminar por la parte del vestíbulo, Shinji la buscó. "Misato-san... ¿Estará bien Ayanami?"

"Eso espero, Shinji... Eso espero."

oOo

Después de la escuela ese día, la Dra. Akagi esperaba a Ranma. Hoy era el día que ella había estado esperando desde entro en el proyecto de Eva. Ahora era su oportunidad de trabajar con un genuino prodigio. Un niño talentoso. Alguien que bajo su dirección sería capaz de tomar el control de un Eva a niveles sin igual.

Ella vio a Ranma que caminaba por el sendero del edificio principal. Hablaba con una chica con cabello marrón hecho en dos colas de caballo. Viendo al doctor, Ranma la saludo y caminó con la chica.

"Oye, sensei. Esto es mi Rep. De Clase, Hikari."

"Complacida de conocerla sensei." La chica dijo, y dio un arco pequeño.

Ritsuko cabeceó la cabeza. "Hola, Hikari-chan. Vamos, Ranma. Estaremos haciendo tu primera verdadera sincronización esta noche."

El miro hacia arriba. "¿Qué bien, eso significa que yo no me debo hacer ningún deberes, no es verdad?"

Al notar la mirada alicaída en la cara de la chica, Ritsuko dijo. "No necesariamente. Si no me equivoco, yo estaré volviendo con Ranma a su hogar alrededor de 9:00. ¿Deseas que pase por tú casa y la tome? A fin de cuentas, es esencial que nuestros pilotos tengan un alto nivel educativo."

Agarrando la mueca que Ritsuko la dio, Hikari sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Dando su dirección, ella se apartó a hacer sus propios deberes.

"Aww, rayos. ¿Por qué tendría que ir usted y hacer eso? Usted pudo solo decirle ella que yo no podía. Ella lo hubiera creído."

Entrando en el coche, ella lo apuñaló con una mirada. "Ah, por favor, Ranma. ¿No piensas tú que yo no puedo ver que ella tiene un cuidado por ti?"

"¿Cuidarme? ¡Yo no puedo creer cuánto ella me cuida! Ella debe ser la Rep. De Clase más dedicada que he conocido jamás. ¿Todos los días es: 'Ranma, tú quieres comer el almuerzo conmigo? Yo te podría mostrar las notas por lo que tú te dormiste.' ¿O 'vendré después y te daré la tarea de matemáticas dado que te dormiste en la clase?'"

Ritsuko dio Ranma una mirada concernida mientras ella manejaba. Apenas una mirada corta, ella no era un suicida como Misato. "¿Tienes narcolepsia, Ranma?"

"Umm, no yo pienso que eso es en cuarto año."

"No, no, no. Narcolepsia es una enfermedad que hace que uno duerma en tiempo imprevisibles."

"Nah, el maestro realmente aburría. Además, levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para entrenar hace que yo me cansé."

"¿En verdad, qué entrenas?"

"Soy un artista marcial. Soy el mejor."

"¿En verdad?"

"Ah, sí. He luchado contra los mejores: Ryoga, Herb, Saffron. Gané cada vez, para que me hiciera el mejor de lo mejor."

Ritsuko le dio una sonrisa levemente condescendiente. "Estoy segura que tú lo eres."

El coche estuvo silencioso por un rato, cada persona enrollada en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando ellos comenzaron a entrar al Geo-Frente y descender en NERV, el interés de Ranma volvió. No había habido mucho de panorama por la mayor parte del viaje, pero por el breve período donde él vio el entero Geo-Frente revelado en toda su gloria tambaleó.

Al darse cuenta cuánto debe estar gastando la gente en NERV para justificar tal base, Ranma tuvo otro pensamiento. Nabiki le había enseñado bien - usted no puedes ser estafado a menudo sin aprender algo. Dando a Ritsuko una mirada astuta, Ranma sonrió. "Entonces... ¿Si yo voy a trabajar aquí... obtengo algo a cambio?"

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto. Naturalmente hay-".

"¡Que bien! Lo qué yo quiero es... ¡entrenar con algunos artistas marciales aquí! ¡Vamos, alguien en un lugar tan grande como este debe ser un combatiente!"

"Um... Yo no sé qué decir. Creo, bien, seguro. Puedo arreglar eso. Tendré unas palabras con nuestro jefe de seguridad y veré si yo te puedo obtener incluir en algunos de sus clases. ¿No tienes inconveniente en entrenar con hombres adultos, o si?"

"¡Feh! Si usted considera cualquiera de ellos más crecido que Mint o lime, tú ya tienes un trato."

"Err... ¿Eso es un sí?"

"Si ellos son suficientemente buenos, entrenaré con ellos. Rayos, yo quizás dé aún unas pocas clases."

Ritsuko sonrió. Con un ego como ese, sería un piloto perfecto. Gran cantidad de intestinos, pero parecía que está dispuesto a tomar órdenes.

Ranma sonrió. Tanto tiempo con Nabiki por fin había dado sus frutos. Supo que Nabiki estaría orgulloso de cuán bien había manipulado a la doctora para darle todo lo que él quería.

En la base, Ritsuko lo tomó en un viaje rápido y lo introdujo a la mayor parte de su personal clave. La cosa que la asombró más fue su falta completa de reacción ante Misato y a su falda corta. Casi cada chico que ella conocía mostraba alguna clase de reacción ante ella, pero Ranma no lo hizo. O él ha tenido a chicas hermosas babear por él hasta enfermarlo, o él es gay... Pensando en eso, él no había advertido el interés de Hikari. ¡ 'Ah, es verdad! Él me dijo después que las pruebas que él era un transvesti. Eso lo explica todo.'

Dejándolo con Misato, Ritsuko se fue para preparar la Unidad-00. En ausencia de Rei, estaría usando esa. Además, ellos debían hacer todavía la reactivación, y un piloto era tan bueno como otro.

Misato tomó a Ranma hacia abajo a las habitaciones de cambio cerca del gancho, y le dio un traje para llevar. "¿Para qué es esto?"

"Cuando tú estés en el Eva, el entry-plug se llenará con LCL para reducir el efecto de cualquiera impresión. El traje del entry-plug está allí de ayuda para mantenerte seguro y protegido dentro del LCL. Ayuda también a cuidar de cualquier... necesidad... Si tu está allí durante mucho tiempo."

Ranma se encogió de hombros tomó el traje y fue atrás de la barra para cambiarse. Había una cantidad justa de gruñidos y soplidos, pero eventualmente él volvió. "¡Oye, Misato! El traje es un poco grande, pero me queda. Ah, sí, y había todo estos cosas extras, y ninguna lugar para ellos."

Misato jadeo mientras Ranma tenía arriba un puñado de pedazos cortos de tubos y conectores. Resolver lo 'grande' del traje era fácil, una presión de un botón y el vacío del traje se sellaban a la piel. En cuanto a 'las sobras, Misato tomó Ranma a una caminata rápida...

¡ "Ah, Ritsuko-chan! ¿Creo es tu turno de explicar las conexiones de los tubos? ¿Hmm? Yo le expliqué a Shinji, así que es tu turno ahora."

La científica bajo el aliento. "¡Maldición! Estaba segura que Asuka sería nuestra próxima piloto en venir aquí."

Misato sonrió y caminó fuera de la habitación. Explicar la idea de catéteres a Shinji había sido suficientemente malo, y él era un niño bastante manso y obediente. Ahora, las conexiones de los tubos en un plugsuit eran inherentes al diseño. Para ser capaz de estirarlos fuera debe haber tomado un poco de fuerza. Si él sentía eso fuertemente...

La puerta al laboratorio del Ritsuko silbo al abrirse y Ranma salió precipitadamente hacía afuera. "¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡Yo lo dije, soy un hombre! ¡no voy a ponerme eso!"

Desde que él estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera gritar a Ritsuko, Ranma casi chocó con la cabeza de operaciones. Sólo en el último momento advirtió a Misato. Girando para evitar levemente llevarlos a ambos al piso, Ranma paso al lado de ella y una mala mueca cubría su cara.

Mirando aturdida, Misato acudió a su amigo. "Déjame adivinar... ¿No le gusto el catéter?"

"Humph. Nosotros no llegamos tan lejos. Yo sólo había explicado apenas las conexiones traseras.

"Guau, de lo que tú me dijiste acerca de sus preferencias, yo pensé que no tendría inconveniente en nada. Ah, bien. Creo que sería mejor que lo alcance. Si él es tan magnífico como tú nos sigues diciendo, quizá nosotros podemos arreglar algo."

Después de una hora de mendigas y súplicas, Misato logró obtener que Ranma concediera en llevar su 'modificado' (o destruido) plugsuit. Ellos necesitaban a un piloto y si ella tenía que acceder a las fobias de alguien, ella lo haría. Rayos, a ella no le importaba si Ranma cambiaba en una chica si él era tan bueno como Ritsuko decía.

Ellos acababan de salir la habitación de descanso donde Ritsuko había dado una descripción comprensiva de las pruebas actuales. Mientras la puerta silbada al abrirse, el brazo de Misato fue tocado por el de Ranma y la hizo ver a un lado. "Oye, Misato-san... Estoy un poco confundido aquí. ¿Todo lo que yo tengo que hacer es se sentarme alrededor y sincronizar una vez que yo esté en entry-plug?"

"Eso es correcto. Si las cosas van bien, nosotros quizás podamos hacer algunas otras actividades para ayudarte a familiarizarte... Pero hoy todo lo que haremos será la sincronización inicial."

"Está bien... ¿Con qué yo tengo que sincronizarme?"

Misato se abofeteó la frente. ¡ "El Eva por supuesto! ¿Para qué más necesitaríamos nosotros a pilotos de catorce años de edad?"

"Ah." El había continuado caminando cuándo Ranma trató un deliberadamente tono de no entender. "Entonces... Misato-san... ¿Qué es un Eva?"

¡ "QUE? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'Qué Es un Eva'? ¿Dónde has estado el último par de meses? Todos saben lo que los Evas son. ¿Además, Ritsuko no te dio un manual de información?

"Ritsuko?... Ah, tú dices Akagi sensei. Sí. Ella me dio esos papeles en una cubierta plástica. En la cubierta que decía algo acerca de "Proyecto Evangelion", y 'sólo personal autorizado', así que yo no lo leí."

¿"Ranma... no se te ocurrió que desde que tú trabajas para NERV tú eres una persona autorizada? ¿O quizás la razón por la que Ritsuko te dio el libro era porque ella quería que lo leyeras?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Tonto o algo? Solo que yo no quería leerlo y esa era la mejor excusa en que pude pensar."

Gimiendo mientras ella apretaba el botón de la entrada a la bahía de la prueba de Eva 2, Misato se dio cuenta que aún su vida con Shinji no le había enseñado nada acerca de niños. Era tiempo como estos que ella estaba realmente contenta de que ella se separara de Kaji. Dios sabe lo que sus niños habrían resultado.

Mientras Ranma estaba delante de la habitación, Misato ondeó el brazo para abarcar la vista. "Eso es un Eva."

El 'Eso' de la pregunta era un robot. Un robot gigantesco. Un robot gigantesco realmente feo ahora que Ranma le dio una decente mirada. Era más alto que un edificio, más feo que Cologne y hecho en ese color anaranjado estúpido. "Rayos, Misato. ¿No podrían por lo menos lo podría haberlo pintado ustedes de un color decente? Pensé estos robots grandes se suponían ser negro o rojo o un color realmente genial. ¿Qué se traen con este?"

"¿OYE! ¡Sirve, ¿bien?"

Después de una caminata corta alrededor, Ranma entro al entry-plug y la prueba comenzó. Desde su punto el panorama, era bastante lánguido. Todo bien, el entry-plu los colores cambiantes mantenidos, y de vez en cuando él sentía una pequeña nausea por la perspectiva cambiante del cuerpo. De otra manera que era 'sentado allí y en silencio'. Dios, ser un piloto de Eva era un trabajo aburrido.

En la habitación del control, Ritsuko vigilaba las lecturas con la curiosidad creciente y la esperanza disminuyente. "Yo... Yo no lo entiendo. ¡57%! Pero no es posible. Para su segunda sincronización, su cuenta debe haber atravesado el techo. Todos mostraban más casi doble o mejor. ¿Cómo puede permanecer en 57%? "A menos... A menos que... Misato, después de esta prueba, yo quiero que tú hagas un equipo y repases los registros de seguridad para todo los Evas. De algún modo, este chico debe haber estado entrenando en uno. Para producir una radio como este debe haber tomado por lo menos... lo que, cinco o diez sincronizaciones por lo menos. En algún lugar nosotros hemos tenido una brecha de seguridad, y nosotros necesitamos taponarla instantáneamente."

Hacia abajo en el entry-plug seguramente en el Eva, Ranma no oyó nada de esto. Él escuchaba de cerca. Débilmente, en la distancia, él oyó una voz. Era una voz que llamaba a el. "Ven," dijo. "Únete conmigo. Llega a ser uno conmigo." Mientras él se sentó allí para sobre diez minutos, la voz débilmente se hizo más fuerte. Sólo una cosa él sabía sonaba como eso: el Ángel de Antártida. De algún modo estaba allí afuera. Estaba allí afuera y se acercaba. Venía más cerca y él era el único uno que podía oír.

Cuando él abrió la boca para hablar, él oyó un eco de una voz por el entry-plug. "Ranma, nosotros acabamos de descubrir un Ángel entrar al espacio aéreo de Tokyo-3. Dado que esta es tu primera sincronización oficial con el Eva, nosotros te mandaremos arriba para algún reconocimiento. "Cuando nosotros te mandemos allí arriba, solo camina alrededor de una pequeña área y obtén un buen acercamiento del Ángel. ¿Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo ataques, ni te acerques mucho, entiendes? Solo observa. Estaremos mandando arriba a Shinji para destruirlo. Tú estarás allí como reserva, pero eso será todo."

Aunque él estaba infeliz de ser dado un papel secundario en el encuentro, Ranma no tenía inconveniente también. Por FIN él tenía algo interesante que hacer con el robot. Caminando lentamente por la base, Ranma tratando de no tropezar sobre sus pies, ni hacer nada sumamente estúpido. Él quizás sea un artista marcial magistral, pero aunque él tenía sincronización con el Eva, no se sentía como su cuerpo. Los brazos y las piernas eran demasiado largos, y el equilibrio estaba todo mal.

El Ángel que Cologne describió Al que se supone es un guerrero celestial. Aunque tenía un robot gigantesco, su control estaba demasiado mal para pensar aún en vencer algo como eso. Mejor dejarlo a un perito experimentado como Shinji. El niño no parecía mucho cuando él estaba en la escuela, pero si esta gente estaba dispuesta a mandarlo en batalla para defender la ciudad contra algo como un Ángel, él debe ser verdaderamente un increíble combatiente.

Quizá Ranma lo deba desafiar alguna vez.

Después de un poco de espera con el Eva en las barandas de lanzamientos, todo estaba listo. Ranma estaba calmado, el personal a la orden estaba en la habitación primaria de control de NERV, y Shinji dentro y esperando en el Eva-01, preparándose para lanzarse unos pocos minutos después del reconocimiento de Ranma.

Finalmente todo estaba en su lugar. El Ángel había parado de moverse, y ellos habían escogido el sitio perfecto de lanzamiento: fuera de vista, y protegidos por unos pocos edificios. Ranma debe estar completamente seguro, especialmente dado que el Ángel no tenía armamento externo obvio.

Misato vio la pantalla. "¡LANZEN EL EVA!"

Mientras la aceleración empujaba a Ranma en su asiento, el Teniente Aoba Shigeru comenzó a recibir lecturas muy extrañas que venían del azul, y prismático Ángel que estaba situado sobre el de Geo-Frente.

"¡Obtengo una lectura alta de energía de dentro del blanco!"

Todos giraron hacia él. ¡"¿QUÉ?" Misato gritó.

"¡Acelera en su periferia! ¡Comienza a convergir!"

"¡No puede ser - un rayo de partículas?"

Así mientras las puertas de acceso a la superficie abrieron y la Unidad-00 se disparo a la superficie, la energía comenzó a alcanzar el máximo. Mirando fijamente con horror la pantalla, Misato gritó a su blanco vulnerable.

"¡No! ¡Ranma! ¡Sal de ahí!"

Estorbado por su infamiliaridad con el Eva, y aun más estorbado por los seguros que tenía todavía su Eva, Ranma estaba inmóvil por unos segundo preciosos. Para el fin de ese segundo, el movimiento llegó a un punto muerto. Un ferozmente poderoso rayo salió fuera del Ángel. En un instante se había fundido en su camino una construcción de veinte metros y hervía el blindaje del Eva.

Debido a su sincronización con el Eva, Ranma sentía cada instante del ataque. El tuvo un pensamiento, alguien había puesto una lámpara de soldar a su pecho y trataba de quemarlo hasta llegar a su columna espinal. Arqueando su espalda en la silla de control, él se retorció en un dolor inimaginable.

Ryoga nunca lo había lastimado tan mal, aún agonizante no había sido lastimado como esto. La único vez que su corazón se había lastimado tanto fue cuando él temió que Akane saliera con Shinosuke. Su mundo entero comenzó a desteñirse en una visión mientras él luchaba contra el dolor, y débilmente en la oscuridad él oyó la voz frenética de Misato que llamaba por el Eva para ser recuperado. Ranma estaba ya inconsciente del dolor antes de que el Eva comenzara a moverse.

Fin Del Capítulo


	3. Historia 3

Teineina Tenshi No Teze

(La Tesis del Ángel cruel)

Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus caracteres pertenecen a Gainax.

Ranma ½ y todos sus caracteres pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko.

Ningún copyright infringido es intencional.

Gracias a mis pre-lectores:

Kevin D. Hammel ./~khammel/

Isawa Kazeko

Blood Blade .com/Tokyo/Towers/5920

Por favor distribuye este trabajo sin alterar y dando crédito al autor.

.au

./~dzillman/fire

Que ha pasado:

En el año 2000, Ranma fue atacado por un demonio invocado por Happosai. En un atento por salvar a Akane, él viajo a la Antartida para ganar poder de un guerrero celestial del que Cologne le contó. Infortunadamente, él muere en el intento.

Es ahora el año 2015, y Ranma ha renacido y ha sido reclutado como el cuarto elegido para NERV. Esto es porque la primera elegida, Ayanami Rei, se ha perdido. Cuando Ranma fue enviado para hacer un reconocimiento contra el quinto Ángel, este uso su mortal rayos de partículas para incapacitar al Eva.

Traducido por Kal-el.

DAISANWA

(Historia 3)

Ranma parpadeó lánguidamente los ojos mientras él sentía alguien moverse cerca. Lentamente enfocándose en el techo, logró ver mosaicos blancos y una luz fluorescente. Había un olor omnipresente de antiséptico y algún otro olor que él no quiso tratar de definir. El hospital. Él estaba en un hospital. ¿Cómo entró él en un hospital? Akane le debe haber dado un buen golpe esta vez.

Ranma examinó sus ya confundidas memorias, tratando de resolver por qué él estaba aquí. La última cosa que recordó era... el dolor... el dolor abrasador. Lentamente todo regresó a él: el Angel, los Evas... Akane. Una lágrima callo al lado de su cara.

Cerca del pie de su cama él oyó una voz. Aunque fuera suave, él sentía como si alguien encajara un picahielos de ocho pulgadas en su tímpano cada vez que ellos hablaban. "¿Ranma? ¿Me puedes oír? ¿Ranma?"

La voz se levantó y caminó a la puerta. Ellos deben haber estado murmurando, porque ellos hablaron lo suficientemente suave para que el idiota que apuñalaba su cabeza se suavizara un poco. "Yo… Espero que me pueda oír... Akagi Sensei me dijo que debe estar consciente ahora."

Arrollando la cabeza a un lado, Ranma tragó saliva y vislumbró a Shinji mientras se paraba en la puerta. "Estoy despierto... Oh, eso dolió."

Shinji regresó y se sentó en la cama de Ranma mientras señalaba a una bandeja cubierta. "La Dra. Akagi dice que quizás te sientas hambriento." Verdaderamente, la Doctora Akagi le había dicho que él probablemente no querría comer por la próxima semana, pero ellos le debían ofrecer algún alimento de todos modos. Era una cosa de confianza, si ellos lo hacían pensar que podría manejar alimentos sólidos, estaría más dispuesto a volver al Eva. Cuándo él volviera de la misión, ellos le podrían ofrecer más hospitalización y una gota de IV mientras se recuperara.

Su espalda se desliza por la cama, Ranma se reforzó contra la pared y agarro su cráneo por el dolor. Él pensó que Shinji era un tipo callado. ¿Por qué gritaba cada palabra ahora? ¿No puede dase cuenta que yo tengo dolor de cabeza? Mirando hacia abajo al alimento, el estómago de Ranma se rebeló. Todo lo que él quería hacer era estar violentamente enfermo, pero la enseñanza y los hábitos de una vida eran poderosos. Lentamente él tomo un pedazo de carne. Tomando un esfuerzo titánico para tragar, pero como Papá siempre había dicho: 'Come cuando puedas'.

Shinji sonrió a Ranma. Él debe ser mejor de lo que la Dra. Akagi pensaba. "Misato tiene un plan para derrotar al Ángel."

Saco el pequeño cuaderno negro que Misato le había dado mientras Ranma descansaba, Shinji se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Dado que sus ojos estaban sobre la lista de puntos, él perdió vista de Ranma mientras se movía en la cama. "Aquí vamos. Los pilotos Saotome y Ikari estarán en la jaula en 1730 horas. Después de eso, nosotros subiremos al Monte Futago y esperaremos un rato. La verdadera operación comenzara a la medianoche, pero necesitamos estar allí antes de ese momento."

Shinji observo al otro chico. Desde que Ranma había venido a su escuela, Shinji no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con él. Era difícil de decir lo que pensaba, pero Shinji podría adivinar. Shinji no era el único que sufría del trauma de la bio-realimentación, pero no quería volver al Eva. ¿Cómo estaría sintiéndose Ranma? Su primera vez en dirigir un Eva y él casi había muerto. Esa descripción le sonó familiar a Shinji.

Ranma buscó y reunió sus ojos con Shinji hasta que el otro chico aparto la mirada. Forzando fuera las palabras por el martillar en su cabeza, Ranma hablo apretadamente. "Estaré allí. No hay nadie que me puede mantener abajo. ¿Qué hora es ahora?"

Escondiendo su shock, Shinji estudió a Ranma. Ayanami era suficientemente extraña: ella haría lo que le fuera ordenado. De algún modo él esperó que fuera Ayanami en la cama, ella se incorporaría y haría cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Ranma era peor: él estaba ansioso de ser asesinado. Cuándo Shinji había visto a la Dra. Akagi antes venir aquí, él había agarrado algo de su charla previa con Misato. No era una pregunta de si Ranma estaba enfermo o herido, era una pregunta de si él había sobrevivido la experiencia o no. Mucho más tiempo en el Eva y su mente se habría arruinado.

"Son las 16:30 actualmente, así que tú tienes una hora. Tomate su tiempo. Si.. Si necesita cualquier ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela."

Ranma le asintió débilmente y Shinji se marcho. Cuando la puerta médica silbada cerrándose atrás de él, Shinji suspiraba para si mismo pero estaba contento que era Ranma quien estaba allí y no él. '¿Alguien tenía que dirigir el Eva esa vez, por qué duele pensar tanto que otra persona fue herida cuando podría, debió haber sido yo?' Reflexionando la pregunta, Shinji caminó lejos. Quizá ellos no necesitaban realmente a Ranma a fin de cuentas, él esperaba en vano.

Dentro de la habitación médica, Ranma columpió las piernas sobre el lado de la cama y luchó contra nausea instantáneo por el movimiento. Cuándo su cabeza se había calmado y la habitación paraba de mecerse, Ranma resbaló lejos de la cama y patinó en el piso por un momento antes de caerse completamente. Agarrando su cabeza en angustia, se meció de atrás a adelante tratando de asegurarse que nada más avergonzarte que desplomarse aconteciera.

_**'Saotome.' **_

_**'Saotome.' **_

"Shinji." Él dijo débilmente. No recordó oír la puerta abrirse. Por lo menos había aprendido a hablar suavemente ahora.

_**'No. Ayanami.**_**' **

"Yo... Pensé que tu nombre era Ikari.. Dame una mano, yo necesito levantarme."

_**'No Puedo.' **_

Levantando la cabeza del piso, vio finalmente que no había nadie en la habitación.

*Magnífico. Finalmente me estoy volviendo loco.*

_**'Si se está volviendo loco, usted es aún menos adecuado para ser un piloto de Eva.' **_

Luchando con las manos y rodillas, Ranma decidió arrastrarse al cuarto de baño. Quizá su padre había estado equivocado con eso de "comer cuando puedas"... no sería la primera vez que Papá había estado equivocado.

_**'Usted me debe dar el control a mí, Saotome.' **_

A la mitad de la cama y el cuarto de baño, Ranma se desplomó al piso otra vez mientras la angustia asumía poder. Después que cayó, él rodo en su espalda y contempló los mosaicos blancos del techo. Hablando a si mismo él cuchicheó.

"Ahora oigo voces en mi cabeza."

_**'No. Usted es la voz en mi cabeza. Usted ha sufrido trauma mental severo. Usted debe darme el control a mí.' **_

"Loco, loco, loco, loco..."

_**'Vierta agua fría en usted mismo. Debo tener el control para dirigir el Eva.' **_

Una idea agarro a Ranma por su muy alma y lo sacudió. Él estaba loco; ellos tuvieron aún un nombre para eso. Desorden de Personalidad múltiple. (Lo había visto en uno de los libros de Kasumi cuando ella accidentalmente lo dejó abierto.) Eso explicó por qué no podía recordar las cosas antes hace algunos días: debe haber creado algún tipo de otra personalidad cuando fue lastimado por ese Ángel en la Antártida. Él se hablaba realmente a si mismo.

Lentamente giró y miro al cuarto de baño otra vez. Volver a ser una chica no ayudaría. Él supo por experiencia que todas sus heridas se conservaran a su forma de chica. Pero... Ah, dios, si podría obtener alguna otra personalidad para hacer todo, solo se sentaría allí y se compadecería a sí mismo. Una mueca lentamente apareció en su cara. Mejor todavía, nadie lo vería mientras estaba débil. Todos estarían diciendo: "Oh dios, ¿Quién es esa pelirroja tan bonita?"

Dando una risita baja, Ranma se arrastró delante otra vez. Nadie mantiene a Saotome Ranma abajo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, atravesó a su manera a través del piso. Con un esfuerzo poderoso, Ranma alcanzó la palangana. Tirándola arriba, se levanto y la fría agua salpico por todas partes de su cuerpo.

Instantáneamente él podría sentir la sacudida usual mientras cambiaba de sexo, pero esta vez era diferente de algún modo. El dolor - todo trauma mental - casi desapareció. Lo qué era peor, y qué lo aterrorizaba, era el hecho de que él (o ella ahora él supuso) se movía. Ranma podía sentirse pararse y caminar. Ella se detuvo brevemente por la cama y comió algo de alimento. Probó... suave.

Cuando él se hizo hacia abajo por un vaso de jugo de naranja, él podía sentir girar su traidor cuerpo y salir de la habitación. Mientras estaba frente a la puerta, él podía sentirse su brazo levantarse y tocar el interruptor de admisión. La puerta silbó al abrirse, y el Ranma femenino camino suavemente por el pasillo desierto.

_***¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve! Yo quiero beber el jugo!* **_

'Yo no necesito más alimento ahora, Saotome.'

_***¡Oye! ¿Quién es el jefe aquí? Este es mi cuerpo, yo digo vuelve y lo haces!* **_

'Incorrecto. Este cuerpo es mío. Dirigiré la Unidad-00 en la misión.'

Ranma estaba a punto de replicar eso cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó como un golpe en la cabeza por el paraguas de Ryoga. Él había estado desnudo en la cama.

_***¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Estamos desnudos! No tenemos ninguna ropa puesta!* **_

Silencio. Apenas el sonido suave de pies descubiertos que persistieron en caminar a pesar de su tentativa para pararlos.

_***¡Oye! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Dije que pares! Tú no puedes hacer esto!* **_

'Nosotros no tenemos tiempo de parar. Usted requirió de cuarenta y siete minutos para alcanzar el agua. Debo prepararme para la misión.'

El sentir separado de su cuerpo mientras otra persona caminaba por uno (mientras estaba desnudo) lo paró por un momento. Otra puerta se abrió y su cuerpo caminó en una habitación de vestidores. Ranma comenzaba a volverse realmente molesto. Estar en el control de su cuerpo era uno de las metas principales de cualquier artista marcial. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando él vio una mano esbelta y pálida abrir una puerta del casillero y sacar un plug-suit blanco. Ranma había sido una chica una gran cantidad de veces antes, pero esto era definitivamente una experiencia que él nunca quiso repetir. Él pensó que llevar un vestido era malo. Estar en el cuerpo de chica con una piel de caucho... Hizo erizar su piel. Verdaderamente, lo que lo hizo sentirse contento es que nunca salió con Kodachi, podía ver que a ella le gustarían este tipo de cosas.

Llevando el plug-suit, Ranma podía sentir girar y salir de la habitación. Mientras los ojos pasaron a través de la habitación, él dio un vistazo en un espejo.

_***¡Para! ¡para! ¡Vuelve!* **_

'Como dije, Saotome, no tengo tiempo de parar.'

_***Sí, lo dijiste. Pero por favor, solo un minuto. Por favor... Mira en el espejo.* **_

El punto del panorama vaciló entonces y miró en un espejo pequeño en el interior de la puerta del armario.

_***¿Qué?* **_

... No lo era. Era otra persona quien lo miraba fijamente a él. Fuera no estaba la pequeña pelirroja linda a quien había llegado a estar conectado. Se habían ido los ojos azules brillantes que podrían derrotar a cada chico en cualquier tienda de helados. Se había ido la pequeña sonrisa. Lo qué quedaba en él era una extranjera, un demonio en posesión de su cuerpo. Ella tenía piel blanca muerta, una pequeña, fina boca, y cabello azul. Más extraño de todo, mirando fijamente en sí mismos en el espejo, era un par de ojos rojos inmensos.

Ranma se aturdió todavía y silencioso cuando su tiempo expiró y la extranjera movió su cuerpo, el cuerpo de ella, cualquiera, dejó los vestidores y comenzó el viaje a la jaula de Eva.

_***Que.. ¿Quién eres tú? Tú no eres yo.* **_

'Soy Rei Ayanami, designado Primera Elegida y piloto de la Unidad Evangelion-00.'

_***¡REGRESAME MI CUERPO!* **_

oOo

'17:28', cronometro Shinji. Dos minutos más y necesitaría llamar a Misato para decirle que Ranma no había sido capaz de hacerlo a tiempo. Ella en cambio se lo diría a la Dra. Akagi, y la Dra. Akagi mandaría a algunos enfermeros médicos abajo. Shinji no supo los detalles del plan todavía. Todo lo que él supo era que para triunfar, ellos pensaron que necesitarían a dos pilotos.

A las 17:29, Rei Ayanami camino a través de las puertas a las jaulas de Eva. Ella lucía tan fresca como un cubo de hielo y tan elegante y lista en equilibrio como una modelo en una pasarela. Parándose enfrente de un aturdido Shinji, Rei hablo suavemente.

"El piloto Saotome es incapaz de pilotear esta vez. Piloteare la Unidad-00 durante esta misión."

Aturdido también por su hablar como por su repentina reaparición, Shinji sólo podría cabecear impotentemente como ella caminó por el pasador y subió en un entry-plug. Después de su vacilación inicial, Shinji corrió a su propio entry-plug. Ayanami tendría que explicar esto a Misato, y él realmente queria oír su explicación.

En el interior del entry-plug de la Unidad-00, Rei se puso en posición y agarro el micrófono.

"Capitán Katsuragi, por favor reponga todos los parámetros en la Unidad-00 para mí."

Había un silencio aturdido en el vínculo del comunicador por un momento, entonces una ventana de imagen apareció en el lado del tubo. La ventana mostró una Misato aturdida, con un Ritsuko igualmente aturdido atrás de ella.

"¿Rei? ¡Rei! ¿Dónde has estado?"

"He estado esperando. Reponga por favor todos los parámetros en la Unidad-00 para mí."

Misato continuado boquiabierta como un pez a la vista asombrosa de Rei en el tubo de entrada: ella se había logrado esconder para que ni aún los equipos del personal de NERV hubieran sido capaces de encontrarla en la última semana. Repentinamente la chica estaba de vuelta otra vez, y justo a la hora de necesidad más grande. Atrás de Misato, Ritsuko casi había acabado de reponer los parámetros del control de Eva.

Hacia abajo en la cabina del piloto de Rei, había un momento repentino de colores, entonces el interior del tapón pareció desaparecer. Por todas partes de ella, Rei podría ver el resto del mundo. Un tensión leve de sus músculos permitió que ella sintiera el Eva por todas partes de ella. La sincronización se había logrado.

Logrando adherirse al horario original por un pelo, ambos Evas se embarcaron para una salida de montaña. Subiendo el lado levemente arbolado del Monte Futago, los Evas se detuvieron ruidosamente, pero sus pilotos y consejeros adultos estaban todo silencioso. Por lo menos, los adultos no hablaban a los niños; los adultos según cabe suponer maduros estaban gritando demasiado ocupados el uno al otro.

Dentro de la habitación del control encima de las tres supercomputadores de Magi, Misato golpeaba la cabeza del jefe de seguridad.

"¿Cómo pudieron perder ustedes a Rei en primer lugar? ¡Ella es un piloto irremplazable, sin ella, nosotros quizás tuvimos que usar al chico Saotome para proporcionar apenas a un piloto! Usted ha visto en qué condiciones él está."

"Pero-".

"¡No me interrumpa cuando grito! ¡Es suficientemente malo que usted le haya perdido la pista, pero ahora usted permitió su regreso a la sede de NERV sin siquiera saberlo! ¿Cómo puede justificar eso?"

"Ella-".

"¡Exactamente! Ella es apenas una chica. Obviamente ella es demasiado peligrosa para que su gente pueda manejarla. ¿Ha considerado usted que ella es solo una niña? ¿Alguien que nunca ha levantado aún su voz a nadie, permitió que estudiara espionaje o infiltración? Esta niña logró hacerlo pasando toda su seguridad, en la construcción mejor protegida en todo Japón."

"Yo no-".

"¡Por supuesto que usted no! Usted no ha tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de eso. Usted debe estar preocupado también cómo ella no sólo lo hizo, usted está preocupado acerca del hecho que ella supo todo acerca del piloto Saotome herido. Entonces ella averiguó cuando nosotros la necesitamos. ¡Finalmente, ella lo hizo pasando toda su seguridad y la única persona que la vio en su camino a su entry-plug fue Shinji!"

"Nosotros-".

"¿No la pudieron detener? Por supuesto que usted no pudieron: Rei es demasiado grande y mala para sus tropas. Yo estoy apenas contenta de que ella no fuera una asesina. Piense cuán bien que estaríamos sintiéndonos esta noche si usted había permitido que alguien entrara, y ellos habían decidido matar a Shinji. Exactamente: no hay manera que Ranma podría tener el rifle de positrones fijo lo suficiente para disparar. Todo nuestro trabajo sería para nada."

"Yo voy-".

"¿A tener un informe preparado por mí en cuanto esta operación se termine, Capitán Katsuragi? Estoy tan contenta de que usted se ofreciera. ¡Ahora salga de aquí!"

Dando su espalda al pobre mayor que estaba a cargo de la seguridad, Misato se acerco a su silla y desplomó en ella. La cabeza de la seguridad interna de NERV verdaderamente la sobrepasaba a ella, pero desde que ella dirigía la operación, y fue designada directamente por Gendo para esta tarea, ella era la única que podía patear su trasero. Esta charada entera de perder a Rei entonces resultaba otra vez ser un chiste grande. Era una farsa de comenzar a finalizar, y Misato se aseguraría personalmente que rodaran cabezas.

Moviendo furtivamente una mirada hasta la plataforma de comando, Misato estudió a Gendo por tres segundos antes de volver su mirada a la última actualización en las conexiones del poder para el rifle de positrones. El único signo que él había dado para indicar que él cuidó en lo más leve acerca de la seguridad o verdaderamente acerca de algo fue cuando él había apretado brevemente los puños en la mesa y los estudió con una cabeza inclinada. Sus únicas palabras en la materia:

"Bienvenida de vuelta, Rei."

Con ambos Evas ahora en su lugar, Misato sólo necesitaba uno cosa más antes de que ella se moviera al Mt. Futago también. Por el chasquido rápido de tacones en el piso, su último artículo se acercaba rápidamente en la forma de Ritsuko. La buena doctora había bajado a decir a Ranma que él no era necesitado para la misión, y para permitirle a él volver a la cama. Él ya estaba retrasado para llegar a la jaula de Eva, pero ellos lo perdonarían de esa transgresión secundario ante la luz de todo lo demás que acontecía.

"¡se ha ido!"

"¿Quién? ¿El Mayor? ¡Humph! No le grité tanto."

"¡No! Ranma. se perdió. Se ha ido. Completamente. Nadie lo ha visto desde que Shinji lo dejo solo hace casi dos horas. Toda su ropa esta todavía allí, y su traje está allí también."

Misato gruñó bajo con su garganta. ¿Por qué todo pasaba en un mismo momento?

"Está bien. Llame a seguridad otra vez. Obtenga a cada médico sobrante en la búsqueda también. Si él está tan enfermo como usted dijo, debe ser bastante fácil de encontrar."

Cuando Ritsuko giró para dar las órdenes, Misato subió a sus pies y asió una carpeta llenó con los últimos informes. "Ritsuko, cuida de Ranma. Iré y cuidaré de Shinji y Rei... y veré si puedo obtener algunas respuestas de ella."

La gran velocidad de Misato a las colinas alrededor de Tokio-3 aseguraba que ella llegara sólo momentos después de los Evas. Aunque ellos hubieran comenzado con una ventaja significativa, ellos necesitaban ser lentos y cautelosos mientras pasaron todo el delicado equipo eléctrico. Misato, por otro lado, no tuvo necesidad de respetar cualquier tipo de órdenes del camino, e hizo el viaje en bien encima de la máxima velocidad segura - aunque la velocidad segura máxima era ya más alta que el límite legal.

Misato sonreía mientras ella salió del coche. Sólo dos cosas la hacían sentir mejor que un impulso rápido: beber una cerveza fría es uno, y ver a todos los chicos mirarla mientras ella caminaba. Era agradable ver que todos la notaban, a pesar del hecho que ella era casi lo suficientemente vieja para ser la madre de Shinji.

Hablando de Shinji, él acababa de subir fuera de su Entry-plug ahora. Cuándo le habían dicho a ella que iba a ser su comandante, ella había pensado acerca de tratar su filosofía usual para tratar con hombres: soplarle los calcetines lejos con encanto y miradas; de aquí en adelante la foto que ella le había mandado. Desde entonces ella se había dado cuenta de las cosas importantes acerca de quién ella era y quién Shinji era. Él no era solo un piloto, otro componente orgánico para el Eva. Él era un ser humano. Un chico joven que necesitaba amor, compasión como todos los demás. Inclusive ella.

Veía a Shinji mientras esperaba pacientemente a Rei para unírseles, Misato sonrió. Rei era realmente calmada, pero Misato podía ver que Shinji la apreciaba. Misato la apreciaba a ella también, aunque ella no la conocía a fondo. Como ella misma, Rei parecía haberse encerrado lejos de la mayor parte del mundo, sólo haciendo su trabajo y nada más. Misato era así antes de que Shinji llegara. Era el trabajo y la bebida, eso era todo lo que había en la vida. Aunque él nunca dijo mucho, Shinji pareció ser capaz de atravesar su blindaje y ver su verdadero yo. Quizá él hacía lo mismo con Rei. Misato sabía que ella gozaba que Shinji viviera con ella, era tan agradable tener a un amigo allí cuando tú volvías a tu hogar después del trabajo. Quizás eso era lo qué Rei necesitaba para ayudarla a abrirse.

Los dos jóvenes de catorce años de edad ahora se paraban enfrente a ella, esperando su discurso final. Shinji se paraba más seguramente, y Rei... Rei la veía con separación. Casi como si ella pensara acerca de algo más. Quizá ella acaba de preguntarse cómo ella explicaría a Misato acerca de su pequeño acto de desaparición. Misato se preguntaba eso también, pero ella había decidido ya una cosa. Cualquier fueran las razones de Rei, Misato no tenía inconveniente en ello.

Cuándo Shinji se había escapado, Misato lo había apoyado. Su único amigo la abandonó en su hora de necesidad. Ella casi había perdido a alguien a quien ella llegaba a estar muy conectada, y NERV casi había perdido a su mejor piloto. Quizás ella podría aprender de sus errores y hacer las mismas cosas con Rei.

"Es agradable verte otra vez, Rei."

_***¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿A ella no le importa que yo no sea el piloto?* **_

_'No. Yo soy la piloto adecuado.' _

_***Bien, ¿Acaso a ella no le importa que tú has estado perdida por días mientras yo he estado aquí?* **_

_'No. no es el deber de la Teniente Katsuragi tener interés en mí.' _

_***¿Qué? Pero... pero tú eres una piloto y eso, tú eres solo una niña. Seguro ella deber haberse preocupado.* **_

_'No veo la razón.' _

Silencio.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Misato.

_***'¿Bien', en el sentido que ella tomo mi cuerpo? ¿O quieres decir 'bien' en el sentido que ella no ha obtenido trauma masivo de realimentación del Ángel? O quizás en el sentido de 'bien' eso significa que ella está casi lista para dirigir una máquina asesina gigante EN MI CUERPO!* **_

"Sí."

Ah, Rei era obviamente una gran conversadora como nadie.

"Después que yo les de las indicaciones finales, ¿Podrías reservar un tiempo para hablar conmigo acerca de dónde has estado, Rei?"

_***Ja, ja, ja. Me gustaría verte a ti explicar esta!* **_

"Según la explicación que dio Ikari-kun a Saotome, debo estar lista para dirigir el Eva a las 23:30. Estoy disponible hasta ese tiempo."

Misato gimió suavemente por la interpretación excesivamente obvia de Rei de la pregunta. Misato dirigía la operación, por supuesto ella supo que Rei tenía tiempo, era solo una manera cortes de preguntar si ella estaba interesada.

Señalar hacía atrás de los niños - y próximo a los Evas - Misato explicó cómo ellos usarían un cañón de positrones para dar un disparo al Ángel estando en un campo de larga distancia. Por un período corto de tiempo, todo el poder de Japón estaría en la punta de sus dedos.

Dentro de la cabeza de Rei, Ranma vio y sentía todo lo que ella sentía. A pesar del hecho que ella dirigía el cuerpo, Ranma comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza. Ella nunca parpadeaba. Él había visto eso. En todo el tiempo que les había tomado para caminar a su Eva arriba de la colina, luego saludar a Misato, ella había parpadeado tres veces; no era natural.

Aún peor era la manera que ella miraba a su jefe. Mirar la cara de Misato mientras ella hablaba era todo lo que Rei hizo. Ella no miraba su cuerpo, ella no miraba a Shinji a menos que él hablara. Ella no echaba una mirada alrededor. Todo lo que ella hizo era mirar un lugar, vigilándolo, pero no realmente aprendiendo nada de ello. Ranma trataba de ignorar lo qué Misato decía y obtener algo de sueño cuando ella vino a la explicación de los papeles en la misión.

"Shinji disparará el rayo de partículas."

"Si."

"Rei, tú llevarás el escudo. Si el Ángel trata de disparar mientras el rayo de partículas recarga, tú necesitarás proteger a Shinji."

"Si."

"Esto es porque el radio de sincronización de Shinji es más alto que Rei. La mejor precisión y control se necesitan para esta operación."

_***¡Ha! ¡Ves, apuesto que yo soy mejor que Shinji!* **_

Mientras ella estaba a punto de explicar el problema en la misión, cuándo Rei hablo. Era tal ocurrencia excepcional que Misato paró inmediatamente de hablar.

"¿el radio de sincronización de Saotome más alto que el de Ikari-kun?"

Misato tuvo que esforzarse para oír las palabras. Rei siempre hablaba en una voz suave, una voz que no usan los conductores de vehículos de construcción y camioneros, tener una conversación con ella era bastante desafío.

"No, Rei. En realidad, Ranma tiene exactamente el mismo que el tuyo."

_***Humph. Eso es solo porque yo sólo he tenido una oportunidad para dirigirlo. Solo espera y te lo demostraré.* **_

Después de un momento de silencio, Ranma continuó.

_***Rei.. Yo estoy arrepentido acerca de lo que dije en el vestidor. Yo... creo que tú no eres realmente algún tipo de demonio. Es solo que me sorprendió verte en control de mi cuerpo. Pero lo que yo quise decir es que... bien... Supongo que vamos a está aquí juntos por un rato, así que yo no quise enojarme contigo ni nada.* **_

Silencio

_***¿Rei? Nosotros realmente debemos hablar más. ¿Me odias o algo? Creo... tú nunca dices realmente nada.* **_

_'Yo no lo odio, Saotome. No tengo necesidad de hablar con usted en este momento.' _

_***Sí, bien... Quizá. ¿De todos modos, puedes dejar con llamarme 'Saotome'? Nadie jamás me llama así. Soy Ranma. Solo Ranma. Si compartimos este cuerpo, nosotros podemos también empezar a llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre.* **_

_'Yo obedeceré.' _

Sin advertir la concentración interna de Rei -ella parecía normalmente así- Misato continuó.

"El escudo sólo durará por doce segundos contra el ataque del Ángel. Shinji, dado que el rayo de partículas lleva diecisiete segundos para recargar, tú necesitará cerciorarte de acertar la primera vez."

Shinji asintió y lució nervioso. Rei asintió simplemente. Ella parpadeó también. Una vez.

"¿Misato? ¿Qué pasa si el Angel dispara mientras el cañón de partículas recarga? Tú dijiste que el escudo sólo durará doce segundos. .."

Misato miró a Shinji y deseó que él fuera solo un poco menos perceptivo.

"No te preocupes Shinji. Estamos tan lejos, el Ángel probablemente nunca advertirá nuestras preparaciones. Aún entonces, no tenemos evidencia de que pueda disparar desde tan lejos. Tú estarás bien."

Los niños estaban silenciosos al unísono. Misato no estaba seguro si eso significaba que ellos le creían, o si ellos se dieron cuenta la carga de basura que ella les había dicho. Ellos no tenían ninguna evidencia para sugerir que estaban en peligro... pero no tuvieron tampoco ninguna certeza para sugerir que ellos estaban seguros. El intestino de Misato sugirió que ambos estaban en peligro, pero cuando la opción era permitir que el mundo sea destruido por el Ángel, tuvo que tomar el riesgo.

"¿Entonces Rei, quieres decirnos lo que hiciste la última semana?"

"Si usted lo desea."

Shinji se coloco más cerca para oír eso. Se había preocupado realmente por ella cuando averiguó que Rei estaba perdida. Era apenas una chica, y parecía tan... frágil.

"Vigilaba las acciones de Ranma."

"¿Qué? Rei lo siento, tú tendrás que hablar más fuerte, sonaba como si dijiste que vigilabas a Ranma."

Rei subió levemente su voz, ahora ella era casi en un nivel de habla normal. Casi.

"Eso es correcto."

Shinji y Misato estaban ambos confundidos. ¿Cómo podría haber estado vigilando lo qué Ranma hacía? ¿La mayor parte del tiempo Ranma estaba en los edificios interiores, si ella no estaba allí, cómo lo podría vigilarlo?

Eso no era la única cosa que confundió a Shinji. Aparentemente Misato lo había pasado por alto, pero Ayanami había llamado apenas al Cuarto Elegido "Ranma". No había nada de malo con eso solo, era solo la conexión a otras cosas lo que lo confundió. Aún después de sus tiempos juntos, Rei todavía lo llamaba 'Ikari-kun'. Aun más extraño, apenas hace un par de minutos, Ayanami se había referido al Cuarto Elegido como 'Saotome', un nombre mucho más formal, de acuerdo con la manera que ella hablaba generalmente.

"Ayanami.. ¿Por qué acabas de llamarlo Ranma? ¿Te reuniste con él en la enfermería?"

"Él ha solicitado que use ese nombre. Pero, no, yo no me reuní con Ranma en persona."

Agachándose levemente para que ella pueda mirar a Rei a los ojos, Misato colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica. "Rei, esto es muy importante. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Ranma? Él ha estado perdido en NERV."

Rei vaciló pensando acerca de la pregunta.

"La última vez que yo vi a Ranma fue exactamente hace dos días, a las 7:18 de la mañana."

Maldiciendo a ella misma, Misato se preguntó si su ubicación de hace tiempo tendría cualquier relevancia.

"¿Qué hacía él? ¿Dónde estaba Ranma cuando tú lo viste?"

Pausa. "Él manoseaba su cabello. En casa."

Misato suspiro. Eso suena correcto. Ranma tenía el cabello más salvaje que ella había visto jamás. Pudiera haber estado cerca de la misma longitud de Rei pero la única vez que lo colocaba jamás ordenadamente en su cabeza eran cuando él dio un paso fuera del LCL. Aún entonces sólo pareció tomarle momentos hacerlo un magnífico desastre otra vez. Ella nunca había visto que nadie tomara tanto de interés en tener un lío en la cabeza. Por lo menos ella pensó que era un lío, aparentemente Ranma tenía otras ideas acerca del estilo y la apariencia.

"¿Entonces fue ahí cuando él te dijo que le llames 'Ranma'?"

"No…"

Suspirando, Misato trató de recordar que tratar de sacar la verdad fuera de su irremplazable piloto no es una buena idea. Tratar de averiguar algo de Rei era como extraer dientes de un cocodrilo enojado: causaba gran cantidad del dolor, y tú todavía no obtenías algo medianamente útil.

"Rei," ella dijo lentamente. "¿Dónde está Ranma ahora?"

"Yo no sé la ubicación de Ranma."

Señalando a los dos niños que ella acababa con la interrogación, Misato los dejó solos. Ella necesitaba vigilar a los técnicos que trabajaban en el cañón de partículas. Ellos deben estar en el horario, pero... Así tan importante, ella necesitaba hablar con Ritsuko y averiguar si ella había encontrado a Ranma. Él y Rei parecieron ser un par emparejado: ellos siempre desaparecían cuando el otro aparecía. Ah, bien, quizá él acababa de perderse en la sede de NERV. Ella misma había hecho eso unas pocas veces.

Solos en la orilla del Mte. Futago, los dos pilotos se sentaron entre sus Evangelions. Los tres miraban fijamente la ciudad de noche. Estaba tranquilo arriba actualmente, pero eso cambiaría pronto. Según el horario, estarían comenzando a cargar el poder al Mt Futago. Ahora. Con precisión militar, las luces se apagaron debajo de ellos. Todo lo que permaneció era el Ángel azul y angular, aparentemente activo por su propia fuente interior. Pronto estarían entrando en acción.

Aunque él sentía pena por Rei por tener que dirigir el Evangelion, Ranma trató de evitar anublar su voz interna con sus sentimientos verdaderos.

_***Tú has tenido más experiencia dirigiendo estas cosas que yo, Rei. ¿Piensas que hay alguna oportunidad de que Shinji gane?* **_

_'Ikari-kun hará su mejor esfuerzo.' _

_***¿Pero tú crees que lo pueda lograr?* **_

_'Él lo hará porque yo me aseguraré de que triunfe.' _

Eso no sonó demasiado bien. Verdaderamente, sonaba mal, casi imitaba su evaluación de la situación. Ellos salvarían el mundo - Ranma supo que él era bueno en eso - su lado nunca perdía cuando importaba realmente. Si Ranma Saotome estaría todavía alrededor para celebrar era otra cuestión. Si era artes marciales él habría dicho en un instante que él habría ganado y celebraría con los mejores. Pero esto... esto era robots gigantescos y guerreros sagrados, ambos casi dioses en su propio poder. ¿En una batalla entre dioses, qué es la vida de los hombres?

Ranma se alivió que Rei tomaba su responsabilidad seriamente. Ella pareció tomar su trabajo como un piloto de Eva más seriamente de lo que él esperó de una chica de catorce años tomara jamás algo así. Él sólo la había conocido por un poco tiempo, pero ella nunca mencionaba vestidos, las muñecas ni los amigos en la escuela. Todo de lo que ella hablaba acerca era de el Evangelion. Él quería preguntar a Rei por qué ella piloteaba cuándo Shinji le gano.

Rei miró sobre Shinji entonces se retiraba de la ciudad oscurecida. Aunque ella no le había contestado, el chico joven continuó hablando.

"Pienso que yo lo hago porque quiero pertenecer a algo. Quiero sentirme querido. Ser un piloto de Evangelion me hace sentir necesitado. ¿Qué tal tú Rei? ¿Por qué piloteas?"

"Piloteo porque el Comandante Ikari me lo dice. Soy un piloto de Evangelion. Eso es por lo que yo hago esto. Sin pilotear el Evangelion yo no soy nada."

Por las orejas de Rei, Ranma podría oír los sonidos sutiles del movimiento. Rei pudiera haber sido una chica débil y joven, pero ella parecía estar en buen estado: su visión era claro y las orejas eran buenas.

"Yo no quiero morir piloteando el Eva, Rei. Comienzo a pensar que quiero vivir después de todo esto."

"Yo te protegeré, Ikari-kun."

Shinji podría haber transcurrido en silencio ahora, pero Ranma obtuvo su segundo aire - por así decirlo. Él había estado aturdido por las palabras ásperas de Rei, pero por no podía permitir que fuera al frente a encarar la muerte creyendo que nadie tenía interés en ella como persona.

_***Vamos Rei, tú sabes que eso no es verdad. ¿Qué tal tus padres? Yo apuesto que tú eres algo importante para ellos.* **_

_'No tengo padres.' _

_***Está bien, que tal el Comandante y la Doctora Akagi. Ellos parecen apreciarte.* **_

_'Ellos no me aprecian. Soy necesitada para pilotear el Evangelion. Si yo no lo piloto, seré reemplazada.' _

_***Vamos, Rei. ¡Ellos me dijeron a mí que era difícil encontrar pilotos! Ellos no te pueden reemplazar así nomás.* **_

_'Ellos pueden. Soy reemplazable.' _

_***¿QUE? ¡Nadie es reemplazable! Rei, tú eres importante a -* **_

Ranma terminó mientras el cuerpo en que estaba se puso en pie y giró hacia la Unidad-00. Él había visto cuándo Rei había mirado su reloj, pero dado que no estaba concentrada en ello, él no advirtió el tiempo. "Es tiempo."

Vigilando por los ojos de Rei, el Eva se acercó paso a paso.

_***Rei, yo quiero decirte gracias. Tú eres una buena combatiente y una persona agradable. No todos estarían dispuestos a tomar estos riesgos para salvar a otra persona.* **_

_'De nada. Fue interesante conocerlo, Ranma Saotome. ¿Yo me pregunto si nos reuniremos otra vez cuando sea reemplazada?' _

"Adios, Ikari Kun."

Mientras ellos subieron en la cabina del piloto, Ranma suspiro mentalmente.

_***Sabes, antes de una pelea se supone que tienes que vitorear a la gente. Hacerlos más determinó a ganar. Hacerte más determinada. Tú tienes que sacarte esa idea fuera de la cabeza que tú morirás. Tú tienes que luchar como si tu quisieras vivir.* **_

Había silencio mientras Rei sincronizaba con la Unidad-00 y recogió el escudo que ella usaría para protegerse y a Shinji. Era el protector de calor del fondo de uno de los últimos cohetes orbitales. Misato había dicho que duraría por doce segundos contra el rayo de partículas del Ángel. Doce segundos entonces ellos necesitarían bloquear el rayo con su propio cuerpo. Misato no les había dicho cuán largo el Eva duraría contra el rayo del Ángel. Ranma esperó no averiguarlo.

Rei piloteando el Evangelion era la experiencia más extraña que Ranma había tratado jamás. Su vínculo a Rei - cualquier que fuera - lo distanciaba a un paso de todas sus sensaciones físicas. Podría sentir su cansancio u oír lo que ella oía, pero era todo un sumario en alguna manera. Viendo lo que ella miraba era más como ver la televisión. Sentir su caminata permitió que él supiera que ella caminara, pero pareció carecer de algo. Era la separación sutil: él podría sentir su dolor, sentir el asiento bajo ella, pero bajo el dolor nunca lo hería él. Él no era escaneado mientras ellos se colocaban en el asiento liso del Entry-plug.

En el Eva tú podías mover su cuerpo dentro de la cabina del piloto, pero era simplemente por tu voluntad, tú podrías mover el Eva. El dolor de Eva era suyo también. La Dra. Akagi una vez le dijo que era lo mismo que mover el Eva, debe ser capaz de distanciarse él mismo de la unidad. Desgraciadamente, eso no parecía funcionar demasiado bien. El dolor era demasiado inmediato y demasiado aparente para ignorarlo o apartado.

Él no era quien que piloteaba el Eva, pero estaba sin embargo un escalón atrás. El podía sentir a Rei, sentir el Eva. Cuando ella cogía el escudo, el podía sentir la respuesta de Eva a través de Rei. Habiendo pilotado Unidad-00 ayer, el se sentía particularmente extraño por estar en el entry-plug y no estar enviando comandos al Eva, pero todavía estaba sintiendo todo lo que hacía.

Experimentalmente Ranma intentado enviando un comando al Eva; solo agarrar el puño izquierdo. Nada sucedió, causando un suspiro de alivio. En una emergencia, Ranma no estaba seguro que el podía sentarse silenciosamente en las líneas laterales y permitir a Rei pilotear. De esta forma no importaba lo que hiciera: el Eva estaba sincronizado con Rei, no él: no había peligro de dar comandos opuestos que los obstaculizarían en combate. El no tomaría sus órdenes, y evidentemente no enviaba la directa realimentación neural.

En un momento de revelación, Ranma se dio cuenta de que esto era por lo que Rei no estaba sufriendo el mismo bio-trauma de realimentación que el. El dolor habido pasado atrás dentro su cerebro, Rei lo habría conocido por él, pero eso era todo, el dolor no habría sido tan inmediato o real como lo era para él.

Eso turbaba a Ranma profundamente que ella era la única piloteando el Eva. El hecho que no estaba gritando y chillando a ella para que le permita pilotear significaba que le estaba dando su aprobación a este plan loco. Un plan de locos que situaba una chica joven tan tímida y frágil como Rei en el camino del fuego del enemigo. Ranma quería hablar fuerte y decir algo, pero no había nada que pudiera decir.

Rei estaba en lo cierto en cada sentido. En su condición, el no era competente para pelear con el Ángel, y si ellos fallaban en proteger a Shinji, significaría más que sus muertes, significaría las muertes de todos en la Tierra. El estaba asombrando que una chica pequeña como Rei tenía la fuerza de carácter necesitado para ser capaz de batallar algo como esta. Su padre siempre lo había hecho pensar que las chicas eran débiles y necesitaban ser protegidas. Viviendo alrededor de Akane, Shampo y Ukyo le había enseñado algo ligeramente diferentemente. Las chicas no eran siempre débiles, pero ellas todavía necesitaban ser protegidas.

Incluso aunque las chicas que conocía eran más fuertes que muchos hombres, y era serviciales a pelea en batallas que habrían enviado menores mortales corriendo en terror, ellas aun tenían temores humanos. Rei, por otro lado, parecía ser tan frágil como una flor, físicamente. Los visiones cortas que había tomado de su propio cuerpo, combinado con la forma que ella se movía y se llevaba le había enseñado que ella no era un peleadora. El podía decir por la forma que ella andaba y la forma que ella se colocaba que Rei no tenía algún entrenamiento marcial. A pesar de todo eso, Rei era una chica que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por su amigo y por toda la humanidad.

El no podía sentir sus pensamientos interiores, solo esos que ella escogía enviar a él. Sabía que ella debía estar aterrorizada, solo que no podía mostrarlo. Al menos, había una buena posibilidad que el Ángel manejaría para disparar y dar una lección corta del dolor como la que él había sufrido. En la peor situación ella perecería defendiendo a Shinji. Ranma no podía recordar conocer a alguien así de dispuesto a correr el riesgo para defender a otro.

Rei podía ser tan frágil como un flor por fuera, pero por dentro ella era de grado alto, doble templado, acero de carbón. El podía solo vigilar y desearle suerte mientras Misato daba la llamada final a la batalla.

Arrodillando tras el gran, escudo de lanzadera, el Eva de Rei se agacho junto a la Unidad-01. Shinji estaba en posición bajo el sólido rifle de positrones, luciendo ante todo el mundo como un francotirador azul demacrado. Le tomo todo el poder a Ranma no distraer Rei con sus risas. Cuando la voz de Misato repetía a través de la cabina anunciando que el Ángel estaba mostrando señas de usar su arma propia, todos los pensamientos de risa se evaporaron como lluvia de ayer.

Los ojos de Rei estaban concentrados adelante como una computadora. Su visión firme no hacia más que moverse un milímetro mientras ella estudiaba el Ángel. Alrededor habían sonidos de los Eva, pero eso era todo. Nada penetraba el Entry-plug para distraerla, y incluso Ranma intentaba para sujetar su respiración para no turbar su concentración. Sin pulmones, para era difícil sujetar su aliento, pero Ranma lo intentaba de una manera figurada.

Un contracción apareció en la esquina de su ojo para indicar que la Unidad-01 había disparada el arma. Al instante un rayo azul brillante lanzaba desde el rifle de positrones. Ranma casi tuvo suficiente tiempo para sentir ante el terrible rayo rosado desde el Ángel hacía ellos.

Rei se movió ligeramente, y Ranma podía sentir su dilema. Todo su trabajo era estar en posición en el camino de ese rayo y proteger a Shinji y su equipo vital. Sin embargo, si ella se movía ahora, el obstruiría su ataque propio, posiblemente asolando la única posibilidad de derrotar el Ángel. El hecho que eso significara que el rifle de Shinji cortaría su pierna fuera no estaba incluido en su mente enfocada. Para Rei era sencillamente victoria o muerte. Nada pero uno impediría lo otro.

La decisión fue hecha a un lado por la interacción de los rayos de partículas. Encajonado en un magnético "embotellamiento" para proteger los positrones de reaccionar con la atmósfera ellas estaban volando a un lado, cada disparador había perdido el hecho de que fuerzas opuestas deformarían sus propias energías y alineación. Torciendo como culebras machos, los rayos azul y rosa se envolvieron alrededor de ellos mismos antes de separarse en tangentes salvajes desde su encabezamiento original.

Poder suficiente para iluminar todo Japón por casi veinte segundos era enfocado dentro del rayo de Shinji, y el Ángel era igualmente poderoso. Destituidos de sus legítimos blancos, los rayos descargaron su furia titánica contra la insospechada ciudad y la ladera cerca donde estaban los Evas. Dado que Misato tuvo la previsión para arreglar la mayoría del equipo en el otro lado del Monte Futago, ellos estaban todavía en acción, y Shinji empezaba a volver a cargar.

Mientras Rei guardado la calma y escuchaba el radio, Ranma tomaba un momento para concentrarse en lo que ella podía ver de la ciudad. Varios edificios habido sido destruidos, pero el miraba como la estructura defensiva especial de la ciudad la había salvado la mayor parte. Relajándose con alivio, Ranma se dio cuenta que distinto a sus peleas en el pasado, todos los espectadores estaban ya bien fuera y en refugios. No habría bajas de los rayos extraviados.

El sentido de movimiento confirmo sus peores temores. Incluso como Misato estaba diciendo que el Ángel estaba preparándose para otro ataque, Rei estaba moviéndose dentro de posición. Ellos estaban apenas dos segundos dentro de la recarga/enfriando sucesión, y ellos estaban inquietos ya.

"Adiós, Ranma."

Ranma no sabía que le impactaba más: la brillante y resplandeciente luz del rayo del Ángel mientras empezaba a arder a través de su escudo, o el hecho de que Rei había hablado alto. Rei siempre parecía tan cuidadosa sobre lo que ella decía y hacia, ella debe estar aterrorizada para haber hecho un equivocación como esa. Así de malo, eso significaba que todos los que estaban dentro de la frecuencia del Eva lo habrían oído. Esto era exactamente como los rumores empezaban, y él había tenido ya suficiente de ellos en su última vida.

Sentando en la parte de atrás de la mente de Rei, Ranma estaba maravillado en cómo era el ultimo observador de la vida de otro. El podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Rei y su respiración aumentando con cada segundo. Su campo visual se estrecho mientras ella pestañeaba hasta que todo lo que él podía ver era el brillo resplandeciendo alrededor de una rajadura pequeña en su escudo. Cuando los ojos de Rei vacilo bajo el escudo, Ranma quería gritar en terror. Eso estaba ya de un color rojo rosado, y parecía como apenas cinco segundos habían pasado. Debe haber sido más, pero la disociación subreal que estaba sintiendo lo destituía de un verdadero sentimiento del tiempo. En algún momento después la pobre de Rei estaría sintiendo exactamente lo que el sintió justo un día antes.

Entonces sucedió. El Ángel atravesó. Mentalmente Ranma jadeaba en una sacudida. A través de su enlace, el podía sentir el dolor de Rei, incluso si estaba todo en su cabeza. El sentía el Eva ser destruido, no ella, pero el sentimiento de dolor era tan real. Incluso a distancia desde donde estaba el, Ranma estaba decididamente incomodo. Respondiendo en caminos enteramente naturales a la agonía alrededor, Cantidades enorme desde el cerebro de Rei descargaban adrenalina dentro su sistema, y agarraba los controles tan apretadamente, Ranma estaba seguro que los rompería.

Sin importar el dolor, sin importar la agonía, Rei estaba ahí. Mientras se sentía como su carne ardía desde sus huesos, Rei puso el Eva cuidadosamente en el camino del rayo, sin moverse un milímetro. Rei estaba arqueando su espalda hasta el punto de romperse mientras ella luchaba contra el dolor cuando de repente todo paro. Ido, no había más dolor.

Aunque Rei se derrumbo en la silla en fatiga total, Ranma pudo ver un breve instante fuera de la cabina antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. Shinji había seguramente disparado, y el Ángel habido parado, y esperaba que eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba.

_***REI! Rei! ¿Estás bien?* **_

'Yo estoy... indispuesta.'

*Vamos, Rei, quédate conmigo. ¿Sientes eso? Shinji viene por nosotros.*

En verdad, el Eva 00 habido sido acunado por la Unidad 01 en sus brazos como si fuera un niño enfermo, entonces ellos sintieron a alguien desgarrando fuera la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Mientras no era el camino más agradable para ser rescatado, la sensación repentina de bio-realimentación desde el Eva significada que su entry-plug había sido extraída.

_'Deseo dormir ahora.' _

_***¡No! Permanece conmigo, Rei. Vamos, tú tienes que estar lista y consciente hasta obtener ayuda aquí.* **_

_'No me... siento bien. Por favor...' _

_***¡Hey! ¿Sientes eso? ¡Es Shinji! Vamos, abre tus ojos Rei. Tú puedes hacerlo. Mira. Vamos, quédate con nosotros.* **_

Como la visión lentamente entraba en foco, Rei podía ver la forma del joven Ikari colocado en el camino de la puerta del entry-plug justo de la misma forma que su padre había tenido solo hace un par de meses. Increíblemente, el parecía que cada vez que alguien visitaba su entry-plug, se sentía como si ella había justo sido atravesada por una trilladora de trigo. Al menos esta vez nada del deterioro era físico y real.

La cara de shinji lentamente se filtraba a través de su conciencia. El estaba llorando otra vez. "¿Por qué estas llorando?"

"Yo... Yo estoy llorando porque yo estoy feliz..."

"Yo sé que yo debo sentir algo. Pero Yo no sé qué es."

_***Solo relájate, Rei. El médico estará aquí pronto. Ellos cuidaran de ti.* **_

**"Sonríe... solo sonríe Rei." **

Shinji alcanzo y ofrecía su mano a la chica afligida que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya. Mientras ella tomaba su mano, Rei intentaba su consejo. Lentamente, tentativamente, ella sonreía. Era menos una sonrisa y mas la ausencia del fondo neutral y ligeramente desaprobada expresión que ella normalmente llevaba. Sin embargo, parecía tener un efecto en Shinji. Shinji parecía haber sido aturdido por algo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Shinji se sonrojo y la arrastro fuera de la cabina. Lanzando su brazo alrededor de su hombro, Shinji llevo a Rei fuera del par de Evangelions. Los monstruos mecánicos podían esperar para otro día, el necesitaba llevar a Rei a los médicos tan pronto como sea posible.

Por su parte, Rei daba una simple mirada atrás a sus maquinas de guerra dañadas y entonces se acerco mas estrechamente a Shinji mientras los rescatadores llegaban. El Evangelion Unidad-00 lucía tan mal como ella se sentía, lo que era una pequeña o ninguna sorpresa. Cuando ella era bajada sobre una camilla y llevada fuera, Rei ociosamente se pregunto si podía ser reemplazada tan fácilmente como ella. Probablemente no. Unidad-00 era cara y grande. Ella era reemplazable.

Exhalando profundamente, Rei se acostó y observo la cara preocupada de Misato quien estaba andando junto a los camilleros. Ella sabía que la capitana estaba diciendo algo, pero en el momento, ella solo no podía entender lo que era dicho. Era todo así de difícil. Todo estaba confuso, y su estomago era como si estuviera en contra de ella. Gimiendo, Rei intentaba levantar una mano a su cabeza torturada y sujetarla, para así quizás suprimir el terrible dolor.

En alguna parte, aunque a una distancia lejana, ella podía oír a Ranma hablando a ella. Ella sabía que él estaba intentando dar un algún consejo bueno, algo útil, pero todo lo que ella realmente quería era dormir. Dormir y permitir que el dolor se fuera.

*¡Rei! Tú vas a estar bien. Esta solo en tu mente. Tú tienes que intentar de relajarte. Solo cálmate. Rei. ¡Rei! ¡¿REI?*

"REI!"

Ranma miro alrededor rápidamente luego se acostó. El estaba en una ambulancia. Eso debe haber sucedido cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella estaba casi inconsciente. Ella había estado delirando un rato, y él había estado intentando tratar de mantenerla despierta y tranquilizarla. No sabía que sucedería si ella realmente estuviera inconsciente, pero no imaginaba estar atrapado en un cuerpo completamente inmóvil.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía oír la voz de Misato junto a él. Ella estaba preguntando si Rei estaba bien. Ranma esperado a Rei por su respuesta.

"Vamos, di algo si tú estás despierta... Misato probablemente está preocupada."

Los ojos de chica se abrieron y empezaba a mirar alrededor de la habitación antes de fijarse en la cara ansiosa de la Capitán Katsuragi Misato. Entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de algo y cerro sus ojos al instante. Fue él. Él era el que lo estaba haciendo. El se estaba moviendo alrededor. No era sorprendente que sus últimas pocas palabras a Rei habían sonado diferentes: había dicho eso ¡en voz alta! ¡Misato debe pensar que Rei estaba delirando! Incluso mientras estaba ahí, podía sentir su reacción a la tensión repentina y a la excitación. Su entrenamiento en artes marciales le habían avisado tan pronto como el percibía una amenaza, y ya el podía sentir los químicos que su cuerpo generaba. La niebla calmante inducida estado pasando rápidamente, y él se sentía más alerta.

Misato estaba preguntando como Rei estaba, pero Ranma cuidadosamente no daba respuesta. Rei era silenciosa en su cabeza: sin responder a todas sus preguntas. Siguiendo el ejemplo que ella había colocado, Ranma se puso silenciosamente en la camilla y espero que Misato se calmara. Un movimiento ligero de sus dedos revelo lo que era seguramente en un plug-suit, lo que significaba que él era todavía Rei.

Entonces eso es lo que pasa, Ranma pensó en eso. Rei se va y yo tomo el control. Me pregunto ¿si ella tomaba control mientras yo estaba dormido y esas cosas? mientras la camilla era llevada fuera de la ambulancia y Rei era preparada para una larga permanencia en el hospital, Ranma sabía que tendría que preguntar a Rei la próxima vez. ¿Qué ella se levante cada noche y vagaba alrededor mientras el dormía? Sabía que era de sueño pesado. Rayos, Nabiki hubiera probado que Rei habría estado perfectamente segura vertiendo agua fría en si para cambiar a una chica y Ranma no hubiera despertado.

De algún modo eso turbaba a Ranma, que Rei no haya hecho algo como eso. El sabía que si de repente tenía otra personalidad intentando tomar posesión de su cuerpo, el lucharía cada minuto que pudiera. Rei no... ¿Pero por qué no lo hizo ella? Ella realmente tiene un nivel bajo de auto estima que a nadie le importaba que ella había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra por dos semanas cuando Ranma había llegado Ellos realmente necesitaban hablar.

Finalmente ellos tenían el cuerpo de Rei vestido en una bata de hospital simple y en cama. Había una máscara de oxigeno en su cara, y Ranma pensó que el olor divertido significado que ellos deben están dando otro calmante. ¡Bien, veamos cuanto tiempo puede resistirlo!

Aparentemente Ranma podía resistirlo por lo suficiente, porque estaba todavía consciente cuando la última persona salió de la habitación. Por alguna razón, Misato y Shinji habían estado alrededor por horas, hablando con las enfermeras y asegurándose de que ella esté bien. Finalmente se habían ido y Ranma puso fuera la máscara de gas con un suspiro agradecido de alivio.

Su visión estaba nublada, y su cabeza se sentía como si era llenada con lana de algodón, pero Ranma sabía que se recobraría en breve. Tomaba más que solo unos pocos anestésicos para ponerlo fuera de combate. Riendo silenciosamente para sí mismo, Ranma fue al baño y se preparo para salpicarse con agua caliente.

Antes de que pudiera poner incluso sus manos bajo el agua caliente y salpicarse, él se encaro en el espejo. ¿Era esta realmente la misma cara que había visto más hoy temprano? Todo lo que podía recordar desde entonces era unos ojos rojos horrendos y pálidos, una piel muerta. Ahora como el miraba más estrechamente, se dio cuenta que era solo su temor hablando cuando había dicho eso. Es verdad, los ojos de Rei era brillante rojo; un desconocidamente e innatural color para los ojos. En la otra mano, su pelo era de una sombra muy bonita de azul. Natural, demasiado, no como algunas chicas que el tenia conocidas quien se habían teñido su pelo por moda. De algún modo el no podía ver a Rei haciendo algo puramente por el amor de a la moda.

Girando su cabeza ligeramente, Ranma se daba un rápido ver de su perfil. El estaba asombrado. Rei podía haber sido albina, pero tenía la estructura ósea de una modelo. Su cara era... bueno... bonita y todo eso. Angelical seria como Kuno la describiría pensó. Su cara daba un bufido no propio de una dama cuando Ranma se dio cuento cuan impropio esa comparación particular estaba en el mundo de hoy. El podía haber perdido a la pelirroja que era él, pero Rei podía ser incluso mucho mejor, especialmente desde que eso significaba que podía tener a alguien más en clases mientras el duerme. Naturalmente, el nunca le diría a ella eso.

Actuando por impulso, Ranma dio al espejo una sonrisa rápida. Era solo una pequeña, más como Rei había sonreído, diferente a su propia mueca abierta. El tenía sin embargo una cosa perfectamente clara: Ranma ahora sabia por que Shinji había actuado de esa forma cuando estaba ayudando a Rei desde el entry-plug. Mientras Rei sin emociones era bastante inquietante... Rei sonriendo era...

Ranma se sacudía y liberalmente salpicaba su cabeza con agua caliente. Podía haber sido el cuerpo de Rei, y podía solo ser un pasajero, pero no había forma de que permitiera a Shinji continuara con eso. Si Shinji podía hacer a Rei sonreír así demasiado a menudo, ella podía acabar queriéndolo. Lo que podía conducir a Rei a besarlo, y... Ranma agarro el lavabo mientras el luchaba el impulso de vomitar. Es mejor acabar con eso tan pronto como pudiera.

Secándose fuera, Ranma contemplaba la corta bata de hospital que estaba usando y entonces catalogo sus movimientos recientes. Si su memoria estaba bien, su habitación estaría justo aquí en alguna parte. Si era afortunado, nadie habría notado su ausencia y el podía agarrar sus ropas y salir de aquí.

Sacando su cabeza fuera de la puerta, Ranma dio un vistazo rápido alrededor. El vestíbulo estaba desierto completamente. Moviéndose junto a la pared, el intentaba llegar a la puerta próxima. Una mirada rápida mostrada que todas las habitaciones de hospital lucían igual, pero de algún modo el sospechaba que esta podía ser suya. Después de todo, debe ser más fácil si todos sus pacientes se encuentran cerca de a ellos.

Andando dentro de la habitación, Ranma casi choca con la Dra. Akagi.

"D... doctora. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Apoyándose junto a la pared, la mujer asustada corría una mano a través de su pelo rubio y miraba al joven chico. ¿Como en la Tierra podía el estar tan saludable?

"R... Ranma? ¿Estás levantado? ¿Donde estabas? ¿Como estas? yo no creí que fueras capaz de obtener la fuerza para salir de la cama, menos aun andar."

Algo que le perturbaba, especialmente dado que era supuestamente quien debía pilotear antes, y no Rei. Ranma puso una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Heh, heh. Bien, Yo solamente sano muy rápido, ¿Usted sabe?"

Poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, Ritsuko miro estrechamente sus ojos y examinaban su reacción. Habla clara, balance excelente, pupilas dilatándose correctamente. ¿Cómo podía el posiblemente estar curado tan rápidamente?

"La bio-realimentación no tiene nada que ver con lesiones físicas. Tú... tú no puedes curar el deterioro mental tan rápidamente. Incluso bajo sedación, te habría tomado al menos cuarenta-ocho horas para recobrarte. Nosotros habríamos necesitado ponerte en un completo tanque de privación sensorial para que pudieras recobrarte tan rápido. No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de hablar claramente?"

Oh, rayos! Esta era una cosa que él no quería discutir. Era suficiente malo cuando había necesitado explicar que el usualmente cambiaba sexo con agua fría. Ahora el cambiaba de personalidad enteramente. El necesitaba ayuda aqui.

_'¿Rei? ¿Estas ahí, Rei? ¿Puedes responder?' _

El silencio persistente le dijo que Rei estaba durmiendo. El había aprendido ya que necesitaba ser cuidadoso con lo que decía. Si ella no pensaba que ella necesitaba responder una pregunta, Rei a veces quizás solo te ignoraba. Habiendo obtenido ninguna ayudar de su co-conspirador, Ranma decidió ver si la Dra. Akagi era tan fácil de engañar como Akane había sido. Si había usado este truco antes, ella habría refunfuñado una vez entonces y saldría fuera de la habitación. Si era afortunado, así también la doctora.

Ranma agarro su camisa desde el gabinete.

"¿le importa si me visto primero?"

"No del todo. Yo soy un medico... Oh, Ya veo, quieres que espere fuera."

Por un rato, Ranma considero intento trepar a través de un tubo de ventilación y escapar por ese camino, pero decidió no hacerlo. Mejor encarar la música y a su jefe con un cuento. Tenía una pierna en sus pantalones cuando pensó en algo. La Puerta próxima era la habitación de Rei. Si la Dra. Akagi iba ahí mientras estaba cambiándose, ¡la cosa completa podía acabar muy mal!

Casualmente, Ranma se movió para a abrir la puerta de su habitación de hospital y salir fuera. Afortunadamente, la rubia estaba todavía ahí, ociosamente escribiendo algunas notas en un portapapeles.

"supongo que quieres ir a tu casa ahora que estas mejor"

Ranma cabeceó rápidamente. Mientras más pronto el saliera fuera de aquí, mejor. Desafortunadamente la Dra. Akagi no estaba satisfecha con permitir que todos los misterios del último par de días salieran por la puerta frontal de NERV. Especialmente desde que este misterio particular constituido el 100% de los pilotos de respaldo de NERV capaces en el momento. Aunque ella lo conducía a los ascensores dejando el complejo de hospital, Ritsuko guardo un ojo aficionado en el chico que ella había reclutado.

"Quieres decirme dónde has estado por las ultimas... doce horas?"

"Umm... ¿Quizás me creería que fui a caminar?"

Rápido, rápido, tienes que pensar en una razón de porque estaba perdido... Ya se: ¡miéntele! Me inventare algo tan bueno, que ella nunca vera a través de la mentira.

Fin del Capitulo

Nota de Fhrey:

La idea para este fanfiction me parece muy buena y lleva ya algunos años circulando por la red por lo que me decidí a subir este proyecto aquí. He hecho algunas correcciones menores a la traducción como quitar pronombres repetidos y cosas de ese estilo. El reto en este capítulo es que tiene 3 tipos de diálogos diferentes. Rei y Ranma suelen tener este tipo de conversaciones espero que con los ajustes este claro porque en los siguientes capítulos esto es muy frecuente.


	4. Chapter 4

Teineina Tenshi No Teze

La Tesis del Ángel cruel

Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus caracteres pertenecen a Gainax

Ranma 1/2 y todos sus caracteres pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko

Ninguna violación de copyright es planeada.

Gracias a mis pre-lectores:

Ben

Kevin D. Hammel

Isawa Kazeko

Blood blade

Por favor distribuye este trabajo sin alterar y acreditando al autor

Historia: Fire

Traducido por Kal-el.

Que ha ocurrido antes:

En el año 2000, Ranma fue atacado por un demonio invocado por Haposai. En un intento por salvar a Akane, el viaja a la Antártica para ganar el poder de un guerrero celestial del que Cologne le contó. Desafortunadamente, él muere en el esfuerzo.

Ahora es el 2015, y Ranma ha sido reclutado y re nacido como el Cuarto elegido para NERV. Esto es porque Primera elegida, Ayanami Rei, ha estado perdida. De alguna manera desconocida, Rei y Ranma comparten el mismo cuerpo, cambiando cuerpos y controlando personalidades de la misma forma que la maldición de Ranma siempre trabajaba. Con la derrota del quinto Ángel, todo luce listo para R&R.

DAIYONWA

(Historia 4)

Ranma estaba caído en el suelo y limpiaba su frente. Aunque el cuerpo que poseía era masculino y lucía como un duplicado de su pre-Antártico yo, evidentemente no era el cuerpo al que estaba acostumbrado. En primer lugar era de catorce años, juzgando por el tamaño y apariencia. Lo que podía ser agradable dado que le daba un principio de lleno en las artes marciales que a nadie más de su edad, pero uno de catorce años no tenía el desarrollo muscular de uno de dieciséis años. Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, Ryoga siempre había sido más fuerte. Ahora con solo catorce, se sentía tan débil como un bebe.

Todo el problema de su fuerza por su edad y el desarrollo físico traía a luz otro problema que estaba afligiendo su cuerpo. Antes ir a la Antártica, tenia el cuerpo de un tri-atleta olímpico, y en mejor forma que mucha gente no imaginaba posible. Ahora, el único ejercicio que su cuerpo parecía haber hecho había sido nadar y correr a la escuela. Rei estaba tan en forma como una chica de catorce años se supone debe estar bajo esas circunstancias, pero dado que sus cuerpos estaban enlazados y su carencia de ejercicio fuerte había hecho un cuerpo demasiado promedio para sus gustos.

Lo que explicaba el régimen de ejercicios de las últimas dos semanas. Ayudado por su excelente conocimiento del cuerpo humano, Ranma entrenaba cada día hasta exactamente el punto que era justo antes de hacer más daño que bien. Cada noche el había ido a cama agotado y había comido como si no hubiera mañana. Solo dos semanas no habían sido suficientes para mostrar cambios para satisfacerlo, pero ya sus pulmones estaban trabajando mejor y el podía sentir su resistencia comenzar a retornar. El hecho que su cuerpo de edad de adolescencia estaba lleno con cantidades enormes de hormonas de crecimiento natural solo sumaba a los resultados que estaba obteniendo.

Desde que Shinji había derrotado el Ángel ayer, Ranma había decidido que hoy era seguramente un día para recuperar el tiempo perdido. La doctora Akagi lo había dejado en casa alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y había dormido como un tronco hasta casi las nueve. Cuando había despertado, Ranma había chequeado a Rei, pero ella estaba todavía durmiendo. Asumiendo que ella necesitaría el mismo tiempo que el necesitaba para recobrarse de la bio-realimentación inducida por el Eva, Ranma había comido su desayuno en silencio.

El reloj daba las cuatro de la tarde ahora, y Ranma estaba gravemente comenzando a sentir los efectos de su entrenamiento. Kata, correr, y levantar algún peso improvisado eran parte del curso. Dándole un par de meses y el volvería a luchar en forma.

'¿Hey, Rei? Perdón por practicar tantos golpes. Creo que vas a tener músculos adoloridos cuando tomes control del cuerpo otra vez.'

_***No afectara mi desempeño.* **_

Ranma asintió. Aunque Genma había solo conocido unos pocos masajes simples, el Dr. Tofu le había enseñado Ranma tenía un surtido de técnicas que usaba. Todo desde aliviar el dolor de músculos para acelerar su recuperación había estado en el repertorio del Dr. Tofu; mientras Ranma no había aprendido todo lo que el médico sabia, el era capaz de poner algunos masajes a buen uso cotidiano.

La planeada conversación de Ranma con Rei fue abreviada cuando el oyó el sonido de pasos aproximándose. Asumiendo que alguien de NERV podía querer encontrarlo, el tenia una nota pegada ligeramente a la puerta de su apartamento. Solo no había suficiente espacio para entrenar correctamente en el piso pequeño del apartamento de Rei, pero fuera atrás del bloque de apartamentos había un espacio claro moderadamente grande. Perfecto para correr, saltar y toda clase de ejercicios acrobáticos que favorecían a Ranma.

Ranma estaba sorprendido por ver a su presidenta de clase. Las cosas realmente eran diferentes este año. El no podía recordar incluso quien fue su presidente de clase en Furinkan. Incluso los profesores habían sido diferentes entonces. Ni una vez su actual, aburrido profesor intento drenar su Ki, o darle un obsceno corte de pelo. Si no fuera por los robots gigantes, la escuela estos días seria gravemente aburrida.

"¡Hey, Hikari!"

La presidente de clase sonrió y camino hacía el. Ella tenía una brillante, cara dulce, con una sonrisa sincera que manejaba bajo casi cualquier condición.

"¿Estás bien, Ranma? Cuando tú no viniste a clase hoy, y Shinji dijo que tú habías sido golpeado por el Ángel, me preocupe."

Ranma suspiro y se estiro, mostrando que todos sus miembros estaban en su lugar y funcionando correctamente.

"No, Yo estoy bien ahora. Incluso un Ángel no puede pararme, solo quería tomar algún tiempo libre, así que me imagine que este era tan bueno como cualquiera."

La sonrisa de Hikari mostraba que no era capaz de permanecer todo el tiempo mientras le daba un pequeño fruncido.

"¿Sabes lo que significa faltar a clase? ¿Y no había nada malo contigo?"

"Umm... Bien, no. Yo no dije exactamente eso. O quizás lo dije, pero no lo quería decir así. Lo que yo quiero decir es que la Dra. Akagi pensó que yo estaría acostado por otro par de semanas, así que yo me imagine que yo merecía al menos un día para recobrarme."

"¿En cama?" Hikari miraba jadeante y más de cerca. "¡Oh no! Estas todo sudado y cansado! Si tenias fiebre, deberías haber obedecido al médico y permanecer en cama."

"¿Fiebre? ¡Ha, ha! No, yo estoy solo sudado por el ejercicio. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Yo pienso que el Eva probablemente solo me dio un poco de deterioro mental o algo. Nada de qué preocuparse realmente."

Susurrando con alivio, Hikari se inclino situando su bolsa escolar en el suelo. De Repente tuvo una idea. Seguramente no fue su intención decir eso sobre deterioro mental... ¿o sí? Apartando ese pensamiento ella busco en su bolsa y produjo un puñado de papeles, poniéndolos ella en frente del para que pueda leerlos.

"Yo... Yo traía tu tarea. ¿Quieres que me quede y que te ayude con eso? Le dije a mi madre que llegaría a casa tarde, así que estará bien..."

Mostrando una cara, Ranma agitado su cabeza.

"Nah. ¿No podrías decir que no me viste o algo así?"

_***Yo preferiría estudiar.* **_

_**'¿Por qué? ¡La Escuela es tan aburrida!' **_

_***El Comandante Ikari requiere un progreso satisfactorio en el colegio.* **_

_**'¿Y?...' **_

Los hombros de Hikari y Ranma parecían caer en derrota al mismo tiempo. Hikari había querido pasar la tarde con él, dado que juntos la tarea seguramente no tomaría más que una hora. Ranma habría estado prefiriendo hacer otra cosa que su tarea. Sin embargo, si Rei lo quería, ¿cómo podía el rechazarla? Ella fue lo suficiente agradable para permitirle tomar el tiempo para hacer el entrenamiento quería tanto, ¿cómo podía el rehusarse para hacer esto para ella?

Mirando otra vez a la chica triste, Ranma intento poner algún entusiasmo en su voz.

"Ahh, bueno, seguro, Hikari. ¿Tú quieres venir arriba mientras yo tomo una ducha? Nosotros podemos hacerlo entonces."

Iluminándose inmediatamente, Hikari asintió su cabeza y lo siguió dentro del edificio. Si ella se iba después de la comida y la tarea, ella todavía sería capaz de llegar a casa antes que sea demasiado oscuro. Andando tras Ranma, ella admiraba cuan diferente el parecía de los demás chicos de la escuela. El podía no ser tan grande como Touji, pero era realmente lindo.

Cuando Ranma la llevó arriba por varias escaleras para llegar al apartamento, Hikari se empezó a sonrojar furiosamente. Su cara no era la única cosa linda sobre él, y estar varios escalones detrás, ella encontraba muy duro no mirar algo que no causaría pensamientos altamente indecentes. Incluso su espalda y brazos no eran seguros, dado que su sudor había hecho su camisa delgada para ella y perfilaba sus desarrollados músculos.

Una vez que ellos estaban dentro del apartamento, Hikari estaba sorprendida agradablemente por ver cuán ordenado y pulcro era. Cuando ella había ido ahí hace casi dos semanas, había visto una casa que no era un hogar. Era sucio, y desordenado, con un surtido de cosas asentadas dondequiera que habían sido situadas, incluyendo una caja completa de vendajes sucios. La diferencia entre ahora era fácilmente notable. Todo lo que no estaba guardado parecía haber sido tirado afuera o ocultado. El suelo había sido fregado y lucía como si hubiera alimento en la cocina.

Mirando a Ranma, ella dio un vistazo a su espalda mientras se sacaba la camisa y la tiraba dentro de una cesta. "Este lugar es un poco pequeño, así que no vengas al vestíbulo, realmente no hay un baño apropiado."

"Un." Sonrojándose furiosamente, Hikari ando y giro atrás adentro de la cocina de galera pequeña. Hablándose silenciosamente, ella intentaba obtener una idea mejor de qué clase de chico Ranma era por el alimento que guardaba.

"Arroz... Mas arroz... ¿Otra bolsa de arroz? ¿Qué pasa con él y con todo este arroz? ¡Por fin! Unos pocos vegetales, y están todos frescos. Apuesto que a Ranma le gusta hacer sus compras cada día justo como yo lo hago."

Mientras ella dio otro vistazo alrededor de la cocina, ella finalmente encontró un refrigerador pequeño metido dentro de una esquina. Tirando para abrirla ella encontró un par de compresas frías en la sección helada y un pedazo pequeño de carne. Cogiendo la carne, ella pensó sobre que ella podía hacer con los vegetales que estaban aquí. ¿Quizás una linda fritada? Habría sobrantes y el no necesitaría cocinar mañana.

"¡Ranma! ¡Yo voy a empezar a hacer la comida!"

Las suaves 'gracias' que llegaron desde la puerta hicieron que se diera la vuelta. Tapando su boca en asombro, Hikari se paro frente a frente con Ayanami Rei.

"Oh! Ayanami. Me diste un gran susto. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí. ¿Es... Esta Ranma todavía en el baño?"

"No."

Recobrándose del shock, Hikari no había oído la puerta abrirse, pero aun así aquí estaba Ayanami, lo que quiere decir que ella debe haber estado aquí todo el tiempo. Pero ¿donde podía la chica ocultarse en un lugar tan pequeño? Lo que era aun más extraño era el hecho que Ayanami estaba usando su uniforme, pero ella no había estado en el colegio hoy.

Tomando un vistazo, Hikari intento buscar a Ranma y preguntar si ella haría comida para tres. Para su asombro, la habitación estaba vacía.

"¿dijiste que Ranma no estaba en el baño?"

Silencio.

"¿Bien? ¿No dijiste eso?"

"Yo dije que él no estaba en el baño."

Empujando para pasar a la chica, Hikari tomo un vistazo rápido por el pasillo que llevaba al baño. Estaba vació, la habitación principal estaba vacía, como la cocina en que ella justo estaba. El evidentemente no estaba aquí, pero ella no había oído la puerta de frente abriéndose.

"no lo comprendo. ¿Acaso el salió para beber algo y no me dijo?"

"No."

Situando sus manos en sus caderas, Hikari miro a Ayanami honradamente a los ojos. "Ayanami-san. ¿Dónde está Ranma? yo pensé que nosotros estaríamos estudiando juntos."

"Yo no sé donde esta Ranma."

Moviéndose ligeramente mientras las dos chicas guardaban sus ojos cerrados con llave, Hikari volvió de vuelta a la comida.

"¿Pero que sobre la comida y estudiar? Yo pensé que yo iba a comer con él."

"Yo haré la comida. Yo estudiare los deberes."

"Pero... Pero... ¿Donde esta Ranma?"

"Tú ya has preguntado eso."

Con eso, Rei giro atrás hacía la cocina y puso la carne dentro del refrigerador. Tomando un cuchillo, ella empezaba lentamente y precisamente a cortar los vegetales en pedazos exactos. Todavía en la habitación principal, Hikari limpio su frente y se sentó en la cama. Teniendo una conversación con Ayanami era muy intenso. Incluso sin intentar, la chica presentada una irrompible frente de indiferencia. Pensando en cama de quien ella estaba, Hikari volvió a sus pies.

"Hey, Ayanami. ¿Vienes tú aquí para comer con Ranma?"

"No."

"¿Eso quiere decir que tú todavía vives aquí con Ranma?"

"No juntos."

Los olores agradables de vegetales fritos y el sonido del burbujear del arroz tomo su atención de vuelta al alimento. Ayanami podía moverse más lento que ella , pero cada acción parecía ser hecha con el mismo cuidado considerado que ella daba a su hablar. Por los aspectos de las cosas, Ayanami sería capaz de tomar el arroz y remover la fritada fuera en precisamente el mismo momento. Con una nota de respeto en su voz, Hikari la felicito. "Mmm, que bien huele. ¿Donde aprendiste tú a cocinar?"

"Ranma me dijo que hacer."

"Oh... Es... ¿Están ustedes dos saliendo juntos? Ranma dijo que los dos no vivían juntos."

"Nosotros nunca estamos juntos. No se me ha dicho tener una relación con alguien."

"Oh." A pesar del sonido clínico de la descripción de Ayanami, de algún modo alivio a Hikari que Ranma estaba todavía disponible.

Mientras Ayanami ponía la comida para cuatro fuera de la estufa y la dividía, Hikari continuo preguntándole sus actividades con Ranma. Ella siempre dibujaba la misma sucinta, a veces respuestas tan enigmáticas como sus preguntas. Ella estaba feliz que Ayanami no parecía tener algunas intenciones románticas con Ranma, pero todavía estaba turbada con que los dos vivían juntos. Cuando ella vio cuan desigual los dos platos eran llenados, ella estaba preocupada que ella pudo haber insultado a Ayanami de alguna manera en sus preguntas. Después de un momento, Hikari se dio cuenta que ella había recibido una completamente normal ración, era solo que Rei había llenado su plato con las restantes tres porciones.

"¡Wow! ¡Tú seguro que comes mucho! ¿Como haces para adelgazar?"

"Ranma insiste en que yo como esto. Mi cuerpo no crecerá sin alimento suficiente."

Como imitando un cuerpo hinchado, Hikari chupo fuera sus mejillas y entonces rió.

"Yo se como crecería si yo comiera tanto."

Rei no hizo tanto como el parpadeo de un murciélago con su broma. Ella solo metódicamente ponía arroz y vegetales dentro de su boca y se los comía. Después de unos pocos momentos, Rei ponía adelante los deberes asignados y se situada en la cama entre ellas. Dado que no había espacio para una mesa, ellas habían estado sentándose en la cama para comer. Aparentemente ellas también harían su tarea ahí.

Estudiar con Ayanami era una experiencia interesante para Hikari. Ella era solo tan silenciosa como siempre, pero finalmente parecía normal. Esta podía ser actualmente la primera vez que Hikari habido estado en una sesión de estudio con uno de sus compañeros y actualmente gastado el tiempo estudiando. Lo que quizás actualmente signifique que el silencio de Ayanami no era normal.

Cuando ella se fue eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, Hikari tenía un nuevo respeto para Ayanami. La chica nunca parecía estar perdida en una respuesta. A veces ella iría a través de un problema entero y haría un numero de equivocaciones entonces, después de pensar un momento, ella iría atrás y corregir todos de sus errores. Era extraño de ver, casi como si hubiera una tercera persona estudiando con ellas que había hecho todo el trabajo antes. Un tutor invisible guardando por ellas.

Saliendo por la puerta, Hikari daba a Ayanami una sonrisa genuina y le deseaba buenas noches. Justo mientras la puerta estaba cerrándose, ella giraba hacía atrás.

"Um... Estarán tú y Ranma en el colegio mañana?"

"No. Yo estaré mañana. Ranma no estaré hasta el día después."

"Oh... Bien, si tú lo ves, dile que yo dije hola, y que yo lamento que el no pudo haber estudiado con nosotros."

"Yo no lo veré."

Agitando su mano mientras ella salía por el pasillo, Hikari pensó ese comentario. "Bien, te agradezco por todo. Yo creo que fue... agradable... teniendo una comida contigo esta noche, Ayanami."

Dos personas veían a través de un par de ojos como Hikari salía abajo por el pasillo. Sus pensamientos eran silenciosos mientras Ayanami Rei andaba dentro de la habitación y empezaba a limpiar los platos.

_***Tú tienes que aprender a abrirte mas con la gente, Rei.* **_

'¿Por qué?'

_***No lo sé, así la gente te querrá, yo creo. Así ellos te ayudaran cuando lo necesites. Así tú puedes hacer amigos.* **_

'No entiendo.'

_***Está bien, míralo de este modo: ¿te tomo algo más de trabajo hacer alimento extra para Hikari?* **_

'Debo limpiar un plato adicional.'

_***Ves, así tú haces algo agradable por ella, y no te costo realmente nada. Yo solo pienso que debes ser más agradable o algo. Llámala Hikari-chan como todas las otras chicas lo hacen.* **_

'¿Por qué?'

_***Bien, chicas siempre se llaman a ellas mismas por su primer nombre y cosas así cuando ellas son amigas. Es solo ser agradable.* **_

'A veces la Dra. Akagi me llama "Rei-chan". ¿Quiere ella ser mi amiga?'

_***Los Adultos hacen eso a veces. Yo pienso que es solo porque ella es más vieja que nosotros.* **_

'No me han ordenado ser amiga de la presidenta de la clase Horaki.'

_***¿Te han dicho que no lo seas?* **_

'No...'

Mientras Ranma andaba dentro del salón de clase y se sentaba en el pupitre, el decidía que había aspectos en esta vida que no había apreciado completamente antes. Como el colegio y Rei. Siempre desde que Rei había ido al colegio ayer, Ranma había encontrado un profundo y tolerante amor por ambas Rei y el colegio.

¿Ranma amando el colegio? Parecía casi imposible de creer. Ranma ciertamente no habría creído a alguien si se lo hubieran dicho a él, pero ahora entendía solo cuan bueno era ir al colegio con Rei. Siendo la que controlaba el cuerpo, el había sido capaz de relajarse y dormir. ¿Que podía ser mejor que eso? El podía gastar el día entero durmiendo, y las notas serian tomadas, y el nunca obtendría borradores de pizarra lanzados a él.

Otra razón por la que el amaba el arreglo tanto era el hecho de que Rei realmente quería ir al colegio. El no podía entender eso, pero ella lo hacía. Conociendo a Rei, era porque el Comandante Ikari había dicho que ella debería al colegio. Naturalmente sabía que Rei tomaría esas palabras como el evangelio y iría al colegio siempre que no interfería con su trabajo piloteando un Evangelion. Desde entonces ellos estaban intentando dividir el tiempo uniformemente entre ellos, y Rei lo quería para ir al colegio, eso significaba que él tendría mucho tiempo de repuesto cada día.

Algo que Ranma había notado esta última noche era el hecho de que la mente humana necesita más sueño que el cuerpo. El sabia desde las ridículamente largas sesiones de entrenamiento que su padre había organizado en el pasado que el empezaría a sentir realmente extraño después de solo un día o así sin sueño. El tendría la mente en blanco, aunque su cerebro haya sido rellenado con tejidos. Pensar se volvería difícil y sus reflejos pasarían.

Todo esto se había vuelto aparente cuando Rei había renunciado el cuerpo a él después del colegio. Desde entonces había solo dormido ocho horas, estaba despierto y brillante. Así, mientras Rei había dormido a través de la noche, Ranma había estado fuera y entrenando, empujando su cuerpo fortaleciéndose a sus límites. Mientras la mañana rondaba alrededor, Ranma gasto una hora en meditación, descansando el cuerpo tan bien como horas de sueño podían. Alimento y un baño era todo lo que era necesitado antes de venir al colegio para otra siesta hoy. Sencillamente sentándose alrededor en el colegio proporcionaría el descanso que sus músculos necesitaban para el crecimiento.

Mientras el profesor empezaba a hablar - la misma conferencia del Segundo Impacto de ayer - Ranma miro por la ventana y se concentro en hablar con Rei.

_**'Así, Rei, apuesto que te estás preguntando por que quería ir al colegio hoy.' Ranma pregunto en un tono fastidioso. **_

***No.* **

Por un momento, Ranma estaba preocupado. ¿Acaso ella ya sabe lo que había planeado? _**'¿Oh? ¿Por qué crees que vine?' **_

_***La Dra. Akagi te ordeno venir.* **_

_**'Umm... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?' **_

El silencio significaba que Rei estaba tan desconcertada por su respuesta como él estaba por la suya. Solo porque la Dra. Akagi ordenaba que haga algo era difícilmente una razón para hacerlo. Rayos, si tú seguías ese razonamiento, el podía también usar un uniforme escolar mientras estaba en eso. Mirando al profesor por un momento, Ranma comprobó que el hombre estaba hablando sobre geometría. Seguro que nunca necesitaría saber sobre ángulos y rayas y cosas como esa, Ranma iba atrás para mirar la ventana. Si Rei necesitaba pensar sobre la respuesta, esto podía tomar un rato.

El tiempo paso, y eventualmente Ranma sintió a Rei tentativamente ofreciendo una sugerencia.

_***La Dra. Akagi te ordeno asistir al colegio.* **_

_**'Aja.' **_

_***Y te ha dicho el comandante Ikari obedecer las órdenes de la Dra. Akagi.* **_

_**'Aja.' **_

_***Por lo tanto tú debes estar aquí en conformidad con las órdenes de las Dra. Akagi para asistir al colegio.* **_

_**'No.' **_

Ranma sonado risueño. El estaba evidentemente tomando gran alegría en confundir su personalidad alterna.

Rei vacilo, descansando por un periodo más largo que sería considerado normal, incluso para ella.

_***No entiendo.* **_

_**'Está bien, prueba esto: la Dra. Akagi me ordeno leer el libro de material de emergencia para NERV, ¿No es verdad?' **_

_***Eso es correcto.* **_

_**'Pero yo no lo he leído.' **_

_***Pero, la Dra. Akagi te ordeno leerlo... Yo asumía que tú debes haberlo leído mientras yo estaba dormida. Si leer libro era un requisito de la misión. Tú debiste haberlo leído.* **_

Ranma dejó eso a un lado.

_**'Yo no quería leerlo, así que no lo hice. No quiero venir al colegio, pero lo hago. Vamos Rei, se que eres inteligente, tú puedes darte cuenta.' **_

Rei descanso otra vez. Ellos estarían dentro del descanso de almuerzo pronto.

_***Tú... tú has decidido obedecer a la Dra. Akagi y leer el 'Manual de Procedimientos de Emergencia 07-41, Información del Piloto' tan pronto como termine el colegio?* **_

En el cercano silencio del aula, el grito del profesor era suficiente para alcanzar incluso a Ranma.

"¡Saotome! Deja de golpearte la cabeza contra la mesa o sal"

Mirando abajo a su computador rojo brillante, Ranma pensó fuertemente en Rei mientras el planteaba un programa de correo que Hikari le había dicho.

'Escucha, Rei. Solo porque alguien te diga que hagas algo, no significa que es la cosa justa por hacer. Tú tienes que hacer las cosas 'porque crees en ellas'. Tú tienes que hacer lo que es correcto. Y para mí, el colegio no es correcto. Yo he estado aquí antes, y yo voy a estar contigo cuando tú vengas. Tú no tienes que siempre obedecer órdenes, Rei.'

Ranma escribió su correo y se lo envió a Shinji.

"Shinji. Yo soy el otro piloto. Dado que tú eres el mejor luchador, yo quiero ver que tan bueno eres realmente. Fuera atrás del colegio, durante almuerzo."

Ranma recibió la respuesta del confundido Shinji, discutió con el profesor al principio del almuerzo, y vago afuera atrás del colegio. El estaba mirando a Shinji caminar cuando Rei finalmente hablo en una tímida y ligeramente asustada voz.

_***¿No tengo que obedecer todas las ordenes que se me den?* **_

_**'¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Que te dio esa idea?' **_

_***El Comandante Ikari.* **_

"Así que, Shinji. Yo he oído que eres el piloto de la Unidad 01 y eres el mejor luchador que hay. Bien yo soy Saotome Ranma de la Escuela De Artes Marciales de Combate libre, y yo voy a probar que yo soy mejor que tú!"

Poniéndose dentro de su postura de relajamiento, Ranma apenas lucía más listo para luchar de lo que él había estado momentos antes, pero dentro de su cuerpo excelentemente equilibrado, la diferencia era enorme. Ahora el estaba cuidadosamente colocado en la planta de sus pies, cada músculo cantando su disponibilidad atrás de. Naturalmente listo, cada simple gramo de su ser forjo su cuerpo joven dentro de una simple, arma completa al control de su mente. Con la rapidez de una computadora, el leía cada sutil movimiento en la postura de Shinji, estudiando cada implicación posible.

"Ahh, Ranma... Eso es genial... um..."

El sudor empezaba a gotear en la cabeza de Ranma. Parte de su introducción era solo fanfarronada. Sabía que él era bueno, pero esta sería su primera pelea seria en este cuerpo. El era años más joven y mucho más pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Es verdad, el había estado entrenando casi sin parar desde su re-despertar, pero el todavía estaría en una desventaja contra Shinji quien estaba acostumbrado a ese cuerpo porque había crecido con el su vida entera.

"Yo creo que si tú quieres ser un piloto de Evangelions, tú tienes que hacer lo que puedas. Yo había pensado que después de tu primera prueba, tú habías aprendido tu lección, pero... bien... Yo te enseñare lo que pueda."

Temor no era un normal sentimiento para Ranma, pero esta pelea lo hacía preocuparse. Shinji era considerado el mejor de lo mejor. Él era el guerrero que todos miraban para cuando se trataba de derrotar Ángeles. Era el único que había asombrado a todos con su actuación y habilidad, la única persona que había derrotado un Ángel en combate mano a mano. No solo eso, pero Shinji tenía ya derrotado a dos de ellos. Tanta adulación y habilidad de combate no podía venir sin las habilidades de lucha que iban con el. Nadie podía derrotar posiblemente a guerreros como Cologne había descritos sin ser serio en el arte.

Mirando a Shinji ahora, Ranma sintió que tenía justificado sus temores. La postura de Ranma estaba ideado para ocultar su competencia verdadera de sus oponentes, pero Shinji tenía un señor trabajo. Si Ranma no supiera, el habría jurado que Shinji era completamente un inexperto, que su camisa y pantalones no ocultaban los músculos que un artista marcial desarrollaba. Con un lento, movimiento cuidadoso, Ranma deslizado su pie de la izquierda adelantes dos pulgadas, y evaluaba la respuesta de Shinji.

Temor era una parte de cada pelea: temor de que puedas perder, temor de que tu reputación sea aplastada, incluso el simple temor de que tú no realices lo mejor. Cuando Ranma vio la tímida sonrisa que Shinji ofrecía en respuesta a su evidentemente ofensivo movimiento, Ranma sintió una escalofrío correr por su espalda. ¡Así de confiado! El debe pensar que puede limpiar el suelo conmigo!

_***Ranma, planeas tú-* **_

_**'No ahora, Rei! ¡Necesito concentrarme! Shinji es muy bueno, no puedo leer su postura en nada!' **_

Respirando con regularidad, Ranma reposto su cuerpo con oxigeno, cuidadoso de no tomar un simple, y alerta aliento antes del golpe. A pesar de su preocupación inusual, Ranma decidió tomar sus oportunidades y hacer el primer movimiento. El estaría mejor tomando una caída rápida con Shinji y hacer que se mueva, forzar al maestro peleador de NERV a revelar sus capacidades verdaderas. Sin un movimiento de aviso, sin un grito de fuera, Ranma golpeo. Fue un simple, puñetazo directo a la cara. Cierto que Shinji seria capaz de eludirlo, bloquearlo y contraatacar, Ranma estaba ya moviéndose al lado, preparando a poner sus pies a través del otro lado del cuerpo del chico.

La última cosa para lo que estaba preparado era ver a Shinji volar hacia atrás, cayendo locamente. Por el tiempo que Ranma paro su continuo abortivo golpe, Shinji estaba en el suelo, tocando su barbilla, y mirando a Ranma con acusantes ojos.

"¡Tú me golpeaste!"

Ranma estaba confuso. "Naturalmente que yo te golpee. ¡Yo te desafié! ¿Por qué piensas que nosotros estamos aquí?"

"¿Me desafiaste? ¡Pero yo no puedo luchar! yo pensé que tú querías saber sobre pilotear!"

_***Ikari está en lo correcto. Su ficha de datos personales no contienen historia de experiencia de combate.* **_

"¿Tú... tú no sabes artes marciales?"

"¡No! ¿Por qué debería yo conocer artes marciales? yo no tengo ni siquiera quince!"

Eso confundió a Ranma incluso más. "¿Que tiene que ver eso con todo? yo estaba entrenando desde antes de que yo pudiera andar ¿Porque demonios ellos te hicieron un piloto de una cosa como el Eva si tú no puedes luchar?"

Disgustadamente, Shinji encogió sus hombros y miro a Ranma. "Yo no sé porque ellos hacen algo aquí. Todo lo que sé es que ellos estaban yendo a poner a Rei de vuelta ahí si yo no lo hacía... ¿Después de eso?... Yo creo que nadie me dijo que parara..."

"¿Nadie te dijo que pares? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Dónde está tu confianza? ¿No pueden hacer algo ambos sin que se los digan?"

Shinji miro a un lado por un rato. Cuando el hablo, el todavía no miraba a Ranma. "¿Quieres golpearme a mi otra vez, o puedo irme yo ahora?"

Andando adelante para ayudarle a pararse, Ranma se sintió espantoso cuando él se acerco a Shinji y el retrocedía por su acercamiento. "Yo estoy apenado, Shinji. Realmente. Yo pensé, tú sabes, que ellos querían artistas marciales como yo para pilotear esas cosas. Yo solo... Yo solo quería una pelea mejor. Para ser el mejor."

De mala gana tomando su mano, Shinji se paro entonces y cepillo sus pantalones, el no podía entender por qué la gente parecía tomar tanto placer en llevarlo al suelo. Primero Touji, luego Ranma. Quizás esto significaría que ellos serian amigos pronto, algún día.

Mientras Shinji se encaminada de vuelta a la escuela, Ranma lo vio irse. Cuando el chico más pequeño estaba casi en el camino a la puerta, Ranma lo llamo otra vez. "¡Oye, Shinji! otra cosa. No te acerques a Rei, ¿lo entiendes? yo vi la forma en que la mirabas y todo el otro día. No pienses que tú puedes ir a besuquearte y esas cosas."

Estremeciéndose con el pensamiento de besar a Shinji, combinado con la forma en que se sentía él había solo hecho un tonto completo de sí mismo al desafiar a un no-combatiente, Ranma busco un banco y se sentó pesadamente.

Mirando arriba en el cielo, Ranma ociosamente pregunto a su siempre-presente avizor de toda pregunta importante. **'¿Donde me equivoque, Rei? Todo parecía tan simple.'**

_***Evidencia sugiere que fue cuando tú fuiste a la Antártica.* **_

Ranma se sorprendió. '¿Fue eso una broma?... No, yo no creo. Yo quiero decir donde me equivoque yo aquí Shinji era supuestamente ser el mejor, pero él ni siquiera pelea. Y tú... Yo me imaginaba que debes de haber sido realmente rápida o algo, como yo era en mi forma de chica, no tienes que ser tan fuerte así...'

_**Rei estaba silencioso para un rato. *No te dieron órdenes para atacar a Ikari-kun. Si tú hubieras esperado para esa orden, esto no habría ocurrido.* **_

Gimiendo mientras se ponía de vuelta de pies otra vez, Ranma sacudía su cabeza.

_**'No empecemos con eso otra vez, Rei.' **_

Había muchas razones por las que Fuyutsuki Kouzou era el segundo en comando en NERV. Mas importantemente era su incuestionable lealtad al hombre quien fue una vez su estudiante, Ikari Gendo, tan bien como un compromiso para muy preceptos y sólidos objetivos para la masiva semi-gobernativa organización. Estos atributos solos no serian suficientes para ganar tal posición alta; había abundancia de candidatos completamente capaces de llenar esos requisitos.

Los requisitos importantes que estaban casados inextricablemente con la lealtad de fuyutsuki era su maravillosa memoria y su gran inteligencia. Mientras la venerable Dra. Akagi había sido un instrumento en la construcción de las Magi, la inteligencia de Fuyutzuki había sido uno de los lideres en los esfuerzos para crear los Evangelion y descubrir los secretos de Adán.

Desde esos lejanos días de descubrimiento científico y la gloria de construir las únicas armas capaces de salvar a la humanidad, Fuyutsuki había sido movido dentro de un papel más administrativo. El todavía trabajaba con los diseñadores en las ramas de NERV tercera y segunda en otros países, pero estos días el parecía encontrarse gastando mas y mas tiempo ayudando a Gendo en la puramente diaria tarea de la operación y mantenimiento de los Evangelions. Pero incluso en este campo, con la Dra. Akagi habiendo completado el trabajo en las Magi, el estaba reduciendo su carga de trabajo. La carga de mantener corriendo una organización del tamaño de NERV solo no dejaba tiempo libre suficiente para deleitarse de las mas placenteros búsquedas de investigación y desarrollo.

Para esta razón, era una pequeña o ninguna sorpresa encontrar al alto, hombre delgado reclinando en su silla de oficina y re-leyendo los ficheros de los pilotos de NERV. Cuando la Dra. Akagi le había dado los datos del chico Saotome la primera vez, algo había golpeado sus posibilidades. No fue menos el sorprendentemente alto nivel de sincronización. Mientras ninguna prueba había sido traída para soportar de que el chico había sido entrenado anteriormente en un Eva, un hueco de seguridad sospechoso había sido encontrada en la Segunda rama en América. Saotome era demasiado valioso como piloto de refuerzo para arriesgarse a interrogarle, pero eso no paraba para que la nueva cabeza Americana de seguridad de tener unas pocas charlas 'informales' con alguna de su plantilla de personal.

Fuyutsuki no estaba incluso particularmente preocupado sobre la carencia del historial personal del chico Saotome. Después del Segundo Impacto, con la mayoría de la población de mundo ahora muerta, el guardado de registro se había vuelto comprensiblemente negligente. Incluso en estos días - quince equipos de salvamento - años mas tarde estaban todavía encontrando familias aisladas que se habían retirado dentro de las montañas y se ajustaban a su nueva vida. El conocía mucho otros allí afuera que sencillamente habían evitado ser cogidos en el sistema moderno; incluso en una ciudad como Tokyo-3 tenía muchos lugares que cobraban una moneda aceptada, permitiendo a miles o millones de residentes existir sin atención por las autoridades.

La seguridad de NERV estaba intentando hacer un detallado modelo de la historia del chico, pero eso estaba destinado a tomar completamente un rato. Sin revelar a Saotome, le tomaría un lote de trabajo intentar y trazar atrás su camino desde antes del tiempo en que la Dra. Akagi lo había probado como un potencial piloto de Evangelion.

Colocando las cuatro carpetas de fichero en frente, Fuyutsuki susurro y masajeo sus dedos. Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Ranma. ¿Donde hacia este chico la diferencia con el resto de ellos? Es verdad, el no había sido criado bajo la - observación a menudo - sutil de NERV y SEELE. Es verdad, el había sido encontrado en una escuela de altura junior ordinaria, pero ellos habían encontrado varias otras posibilidades en otras escuelas alrededor del mundo.

Sus ojos estaban ciegamente examinando la información de las cubiertas de los ficheros cuando algo capto su ojo. El había estado a punto de parar e ir a la cama, cuando el paro. Cerrando sus ojos el aspiró profundamente y agarró el borde de la mesa. Estaba ahí, en frente de él en alguna parte. En alguna parte, en esas páginas estaban la pista que él había estado buscando. Algún dato de Saotome, alguna indicación de una grieta. Ahora que el sabia que estaba en la pista correcta, permanecería aquí toda lo noche si lo necesitaba.

Abriendo sus ojos, el miraba a través de las estadísticas de Rei. Cambiando ligeramente, el lo repetía para Asuka y Shinji. Su mente estaba agarrando esos pedazos de información, amarrándolas fuertemente como una trampa de primavera acerada. Cuando el finalmente se movió al fichero de Ranma, el mentalmente comparado cada y cada dato con la de los otros, buscando alguna conexión misteriosa.

No le tomo mucho para ver, la conexión entre Saotome y Ayanami estaba en la línea tercera. Como él, y todos los otros, lo habían saltado tanto tiempo estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero ahora el tenía los hechos: Ayanami Rei y Saotome Ranma estaban viviendo juntos.

Relajándose en su silla otra vez, Fuyutsuki estudio el techo. El tenia la información, ¿pero qué significaba para el? Nada, nada en absoluto. Seguramente era una coincidencia extraña que ellos estén viviendo juntos, pero no imposible. Sexos diferentes, ambos en edad legal, ahí no sería algún problema real... otro que el hecho de que el extendía la coincidencia hasta el punto de romperse, y el hecho de que Ayanami era la gente implicada.

Fuyutsuki miraba abajo a su reloj y se preguntaba cual era el camino mejor para proceder con esto. 00:45, una cuarta parte para las 1 de la mañana. Alguna sana persona - ciertamente un par de adolescentes - estarían sanamente dormidas en esta hora del día, así que no había punto en confrontar a los pilotos directamente. Colocando y empujando su silla bajo la mesa, Fuyutsuki lamento que casi la mitad de los noches de la semana, el dejaría de trabajar temprano lo suficiente para estar en cama para la medianoche. Reuniendo los dos ficheros, Fuyutsuki salía de la puerta de oficina con un paso sólido, encaminándose más profundo dentro del sólido complejo de NERV.

Mucha gente considerada a Fuyutsuki Kouzou un hombre de misterio, pero no guardaba nada para su jefe, Ikari Gendo. Una vez más, el alto, profesor universitario retirado había sido capaz de tomar ventaja de otra de sus superiores idiosincrasias. Llamando una vez a la puerta a la oficina de hombre, Fuyutsuki daba pasos rectos para ver a Gendo sentado en su escritorio, las manos abrazadas en frente de su barbilla. En cualquier tiempo del día, Gendo parecía estar trabajando. El estaría moviéndose alrededor durante el día, organizando esto o ejecutando aquello, pero incluso en la noche el estaba siempre en deber. Lo que era perfecto si tú encuentras algo a la cuarto para la una de la mañana y necesitabas alguna atención inmediata.

"Entra, yo estaba justo a ponerme en contacto contigo. ¿Has encontrado algo acerca de Saotome?"

Naturalmente, Gendo todavía suponía que toda su plantilla de personal clave debía trabajar tan duro como él lo hacía.

Dando una sonrisa cansada, Fuyutsuki ando a través de la habitación sólida y coloco abajo los dos archivos para que Gendo pudiera verlos. "Actualmente, lo tengo y quería informarte antes de que tome alguna medida."

El hombre apenas se movió, pero Fuyutsuki podía verlo mirando las carpetas buscando la evidencia evasiva que había captado tanto la atención de mucha gente. Antes de que Gendo pudiera verlo el mismo y robarle la alegría de Fuyutsuki de revelárselo, el hombre alto se inclinó sobre el escritorio y situó su dedo largo encima de la dirección de cada fichero.

"Parece que el joven Saotome ha manejado lograr la atención de los ojos de Ayanami."

"Yo encuentro eso difícil de creer. Ayanami no ha sido programada para tener esa clase de respuestas."

"No importa como nosotros la hemos criado, ella todavía es un ser humano... casi. ¿Es demasiado difícil de imaginar que ella haya sucumbido a los encantos del chico?"

"Si. Rei fue planteada específicamente ser inmune a eso. Para este tiempo, ella no debería ser capaz de un lazo emocional a alguien de lo que una roca lo es. Nosotros no tenemos que estar preocupados sobre ellos estar emocionalmente implicados."

Fuyutsuki estaba sorprendido en eso. El sabía que Gendo era un hombre frió - todos en NERV sabían eso - pero el suponía algún interés sobre Rei. La manera en que Gendo la trataba a veces casi alcanzaba el mismo nivel de afecto que una persona normal daría a un perro. Quizás era realmente Gendo no era más capaz de formar lazos emocionales.

"Y no estás interesado sobre el hecho de que seguridad no notaba el hecho de que ellos están viviendo juntos?"

"sé el procedimiento de seguridad. Ellos sencillamente comprobaron que la dirección que Saotome proporciono sea considerada segura. Ayanami es la única en el edificio que pasaría, pero dado que fue la dirección que el dio, el paso la prueba de la computadora. El hecho que nuestra plantilla de personal de seguridad no es competente para notar este orden de cosas no es una sorpresa."

Fuyutsuki ahogaba una pequeña risa. La lista de fallas de seguridad solo se hacía mas larga, pero ellos nunca parecían sumar sus éxitos. Shinji se perdió, Rei se perdió, Ranma se perdió, y nadie de ellos fue detenido por seguridad. Se había vuelto una broma común de que alguien podía robar el completo Geo-Frente y solo Seguridad lo notaria cuando ellos no puedan encontrar las maquinas de refrescos.

"¿Piensas que deberíamos alertar a seguridad sobre esto y hacer que arreglen sus procedimientos?"

"¿Para qué molestarse?"

"¿Para qué?... yo no entiendo. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?"

"Con cuatro pilotos, no necesitamos algún nuevo en el horario primario hasta el último Ángel, así que no hay punto en arreglarlo."

"Pero que sobre después que los Ángeles sean derrotados, NERV luego..." Fuyutsuki retrocedió ligeramente, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Perdón, yo me he acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas, es difícil recordar la verdad algunos veces."

Gendo asintió, luces fluorescentes destellaron blancamente a través de sus vidrios. "Tú estás cansado también. Ve a tu casa y obtén algo de sueño. No vengas hasta al menos las siete de la mañana. Tú mereces el descanso extra."

El asintió aliviado. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a obtener algo de descanso por el resto de la noche?"

"Yo tengo que hacer las preparaciones finales para la demostración del Jet Alone. Nosotros estaremos usando su fracaso para causar que los alemanes nos entreguen el Evangelion Unidad-02 a nosotros; también a Soryuu, si nosotros podemos obtenerla. Ellos no han entendido aun que todo depende de Tokyo-3 y su defensa."

"Hmmm. ¿Vamos nosotros todavía a usar el agujero hidráulico? Hacer que el robot J.A. se derrumbe en la torre de la asamblea?"

"No. Eso ha sido... modificado al ver que nuestros costos han aumentado en las operaciones. Ha sido decidido que NERV necesitara adquirir el financiamiento que ha sido canalizado al Jet Alone. Algo mas... espectacular... sería necesitado para completamente desacreditar la investigación del J.A."

Fuyutsuki asintió. Era una deshonra que el Jet Alone seria hecho ver como tonto, pero en la búsqueda de la derrota de los ángeles y el Proyecto de Instrumentalización humana, algunos sacrificios necesitarían ser hechos. De repente, sus pensamientos y palabras de Gendo sobre ser espectacular se conectaron en su mente y tuvieron sentido. El profesor universitario abrió su boca para pregunta a Gendo para unos pocos mas detalles en que "accidente trágico" ahora acontecería al Jet Alone, pero unas miradas a las características en conjunto en la cara de su superior lo convencieron de que no. Fuyutsuki creía en los Evangelions y todo lo que ellos representaban, pero no estaba enteramente aliviado con la forma que era requerida para operar NERV.

"Yo... Yo pienso que me iré a casa ahora."

Gendo una vez cabeceo y estaba leyendo otro documento antes de que Fuyutsuki estaba incluso fuera de la puerta.

Ranma estaba saliendo de la puerta del colegio mientras el día acababa, gimiéndose a si por ser un idiota. Había sido el despilfarro completo de un día, y nada había ido bien. Toda la razón para venir al colegio era para pelear con el maestro artista marcial de NERV, y mira el luchador que Shinji había resultado ser. Ya era malo suficiente que había venido al colegio para nada, pero la presidenta Hikari había estado despertándolo cada vez que se había caído dormido. Si eso no era suficiente para hacer a la escuela fastidiosa, Rei había insistido que el vea la pizarra más que mantener la mirada fija fuera por la ventana, porque ella quería ver que estaba pasando.

Ranma se continuaba preguntando por que había desafiado a Shinji. Artistas marciales se supone protegían a los débiles, y ahora se dio cuenta que Shinji ciertamente se colocaba dentro de la categoría 'débil'. El podía girar solo a Rei para compasión en el tema, lo que significaba que el continuaba sus auto recriminaciones. Pegando a chicos de catorce años. ¿Que sería lo próximo para el gran Saotome Ranma, Maestro del Combate libre de las Artes Marciales? ¿Golpear a chicas en ira?

"¡Oye! ¡Chico nuevo! ¡te estoy hablando a ti!"

Fuera de las puertas, Ranma giro y buscaba la voz que lo había llamado. Mirando arriba, Ranma reconoció a uno de los chicos de la suya y la clase de Rei. Ranma no sabía su nombre, así que el solo se paró ahí casualmente, esperando que el chico más grande se presentara.

"Tú eres el que golpeo a Shinji. Bien, a mi no me gusta cuando chicos nuevos como tú se imaginan poder solo venir y empezar a molestar a la gente."

A pesar del hecho de que él era más pequeño que el chico gritándole, Ranma no estaba muy interesado. El chico sencillamente no se sujetaba como un artista marcial, un luchador quizá, pero no un artista marcial. Mirando por encima de él, Ranma avisto a Shinji y a otro de sus amigos acercándose. El lleno de granos... pequeño, con lentes. Ranma miro al chico usando traje de correr quien lo estaba viendo, y el sonrió.

"¡Ahh, Yo te recuerdo! ¡Tú eres Kensuke, no es así? Shinji te menciono a ti."

Golpeando su puño dentro de su palma, el chico mas grande frunció su frente y intentaba para poner en una amenaza una mueca de burla.

"Yo soy Touji. El es Kensuke. Y yo soy el que te va a enseñar a ti una lección"

Touji empezado a avanzar, pero antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, Kensuke agarro su brazo y intentada sujetarlo desde atrás, a pesar de ser significativamente más pequeño.

"Vamos, Touji. Shinji dijo que fue un accidente. Tú no tienes que ir golpeando a todos que se te cruzan."

Simultáneamente, Touji y Ranma miraron a Kensuke. "¿Tú no lo haces?"

Solo para confundir a Ranma incluso mas, las replicas de Kensuke, Shinji y Rei todas vinieron al mismo tiempo.

"No!"

Sacudiendo su cabeza de tratar y entender la sensación desconocida de oír exactamente las mismas palabras dentro y fuera de su cerebro, Ranma estaba solo a tiempo para ver Touji empuja a su amigo atrás de Shinji y ponerse en frente de Ranma.

"Está bien, chico nuevo. Si tú crees ser tan duro para golpear a Shinji, yo voy a colocarte en tu lugar"

Con un gruñido energético, Touji lanzo un puño a la cabeza de Ranma con un gancho ancho que él podía leer a una milla de distancia. Pisando hacia atrás, Ranma permitió que Touji siguiera con otros dos barridos salvajes.

"¡Oye! ¡Shinji! ¡Dile que yo no quise hacerte nada! yo solo quería una pelea contigo porque yo pensaba que serías un desafió es todo."

Eso solo enojo a Touji aun más, mandándole otro conjunto de golpes.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy un desafió? Solo por eso, ¡Yo voy a hacerte pedazos!"

Dando otro alarido, el chico grande ataco adelante, intentando agarrar a Ranma y tomar provecho de su ventaja de tamaño evidente. Con dos pasos perezosos a un lado, Ranma estaba fuera de su camino y fuera de alcance. Ranma no había todavía tomado una posición de lucha, el solo estaba flojamente paseando alrededor, sus ojos cuidadosamente rastreando todas sus posiciones.

_***¿Por qué no estás luchando con este chico? Tú golpeaste a Ikari.* **_

**'Bien, Yo solo lo hice cuando pensaba que él era algo bueno. Este tipo... el es solo un buscapleitos. El tiene fuerza y tamaño, pero eso es todo. Ningún estilo o nada. No puedo pelear contra alguien como él.' **

Mientras Ranma se agachaba y rodaba abajo hacia atrás bajo otro par puñetazos a su cara, Rei continuaba hablando imperturbable, variando ligeramente mientras el mundo giraba alrededor de ellos.

_***¿Quizás deberías decirle eso? El no está parando.* **_

_**'Sabes, Rei, es una idea muy buena.' **_

Mientras Ranma abría su boca para decir algo - sin duda ni tacto - sobre por qué él no estaba luchando, Shinji hablo alto desde las líneas laterales.

"¡Touji detente! No hay necesidad. Además, Ranma dijo que era un artista marcial o algo. Solo ríndete."

Parado todavía, pero moviendo su torso alrededor de los golpes viniendo a su camino, Ranma agrego.

"Él está en lo correcto. Tú no vas a golpearme, así que vale la pena incluso tratar. Tú solo no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Rayos, yo no he conocido a alguien aquí que este incluso en mi liga."

"¿Incluso en tu liga?... Por que debería a..." Otro fallido agarre para la izquierda del artista marcial dejando a Ranma cerca de uno de los pilares de hormigón en la puerta de la escuela. Una rápida mirada le confirmaba que estaba solo a un par de metros de altura, lo que no era completamente lo que quería para su demostración, pero tendría que bastar.

Un simple salto asistido de Ki lo levanto a dos veces la altura del pilar, y casi directamente encima de él. Con la gracia de un gimnasta, Ranma se sujeto en la punta del salto por un momento, piernas juntos, separación de brazos fuera de su cuerpo mientras el ejecutaba una torsión perfecta y se daba la vuelta. Abajo, el empezaba a bajar al suelo, puños por su lado mientras llamaba afuera uno de sus ataques más confiado e intentado.

"Kachum Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Por una corta fracción de un segundo, los brazos de Ranma parpadearon, golpeando el hormigón reforzado. Golpes repetidos - tan duros como podía en su débil cuerpo de catorce años - golpeando el pilar, primero agrietando, luego destruyendo el fuerte material. En el instante ultimo, Ranma metió su cuerpo y trajo sus pies abajo para un aterrizaje perfecto.

Completamente consciente del efecto que sus golpes tenían, Ranma no se dignaba en mirar su trabajo. El sencillamente encaraba a los tres chicos con una sonrisa en su cara, desesperadamente intentando mantener a su pecho de succionar varios tragos de aire.

_**'Maldición. ¡Eso me tomo más de lo que yo pensaba! No hay manera que yo pueda vencer a Ryoga o alguien como estoy.'**_ Un urgente golpe de mareo le vino mientras su sangre agotada de oxigeno circulaba. _**'Whoa, Yo tengo que sentare antes de que yo me desmaye.' **_

Rei estaba silenciosa por un momento, y nadie más se estaba moviendo o diciendo algo, todos demasiado asombrados por la vista de lo que Rei no podía ver. Era un sonido de roca partiéndose y cayendo a polvo, y Ranma sonriendo mientras él se imaginaba la punta del pilar cayendo en el suelo detrás de él.

_***¿Qué hiciste?, no pude verlo correctamente.* **_

_**'Te lo diré en un minuto, Rei.' **_

"Eso, caballero, era el menor de mis ataques especiales. Cuando tú te imagines poder vencerlo, entonces ven a verme para un desafió."

Ranma sonrió mientras el empujaba con un dedo a Touji y andaba fuera de el silencio aturdidor. Sus rodillas estaban débiles, y quería mas nada que derrumbarse al suelo y yacer jadeando, pero eso destruiría el efecto que estaba buscando. Naturalmente, eso no lo detuvo de dar vuelta en el primer callejón que encontró e inclinándose contra la pared para succionar tanto aire como podía. Poniendo sus manos en frente a él, Ranma noto que ellas temblaban como un hombre viejo con reuma.

_***Tú estás indispuesto, deberíamos reportarnos a la facilidad medica de NERV para asegurar que nosotros estemos disponibles cuando seamos necesitados.* **_

_**'no estoy enfermo, solo estoy cansado. Había olvidado cuanto me cansa esto. Cuando lo aprendí, solo podía hacerlo un par de veces antes de estar agotado. Ahora... Ahora ni siquiera estoy en forma, y soy más pequeño... Dios me siento tan patético.' **_

_***¿Qué hiciste?* **_

Su aliento estaba algo bajo control, así Ranma con poca firmeza empezaba a Levantarse. No serviría a sus propósitos si Shinji y sus amigos lo encontraban aquí.

_**'Es una súper rápido técnica de golpes que yo aprendí cuando yo era... tú sabes, antes. Yo golpee solo el bloque tan duro como yo podía hasta que lo destruí.' **_

Rei espero varias calles antes que ella respondiera. Incluso entonces, ella sonaba tentativa e incierta.

_***¿Te sientes débil porque puedes destruir hormigón sólido?* **_

_**'Me siento patético porque no debí haber dejado nada. Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho.' **_

Esta vez cuando ella habló dentro de su cabeza, Rei casi parecía intrigada. Frustrada o preocupada ligeramente, quizás.

_***¿Soy yo patética? yo no puedo destruir piedra con mis manos.* **_

Maldición, Ranma pensó. Ahora la he insultado. Rei siempre así de silenciosa y agradable y, bien, ella me escucha. Algo así como Kasumi, excepto que ella no puede cocinar. Y no limpia. Y ella discute conmigo. Y esos ojos rojos suyos...

Mirando dentro de una ventana de almacén, Ranma vio su reflexión propia, y Se miro a sí mismo para que Rei pudiera ver la expresión seria en su cara. 'Rei, tú no eres patético. Tú no eres un artista marcial, yo lo soy. Es diferente para mí.'

_***¿Debería ser yo un artista marcial?* **_

_**'Tú tienes que ser lo que quieres ser. Si tú quieres ser una artista marcial, Yo te ayudare a entrenarte si quieres. Si tú quieres ser un... Yo no se... Bien, todo lo que quieras ser: eso en lo que eres buena.' **_

Al paso de Ranma tomo más de medía hora para llegar a casa. Ellos habían estado silencioso todo el camino, Ranma concentrado en el paisaje, Rei pensando pensamientos que siempre permanecerían un misterio para el mundo. Mientras Ranma empujaba para abrir la puerta y sacándose sus zapatos, Rei una vez más hablo.

_***Yo no sé lo que deseo hacer.* **_

Salpicando agua fría sobre él en el baño, Ranma renuncio el control a Rei para la tarde. Su forma se encogía, y su pelo cambiaba de negro para un pálido azul. Sus caderas se ensanchaban, mientras el pecho y sus hombros se encogían. En alguna parte en medio de este cambio físico rápido, la personalidad dominante cambiaba también. Ahora Ranma era sencillamente el observador y Rei era la dueña del cuerpo. Incluso sin cambiar de apariencia, un desconocido habría sido capaz de decir que una persona diferente estaba ahora en cargo. La forma en que ella se comportaba, la forma que ella andaba. En muchas formas sutiles, Rei inconscientemente mostraba que ella era una persona separada de Ranma.

Desde dentro de la mente, Ranma ahora hablaba.

_***Cuando tú decidas, dímelo, Rei. Entonces nosotros veremos qué podemos hacer para hacerlo mejor, ¿bien?* **_

_**'Entiendo**_.'

Sacándose las ropas Chinas que Ranma llevo, Rei tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Mientras ella se reclinaba en la cama y miraba su techo pintado, Rei reflexionaba en la ropa que ella ahora llevaba.

_**'¿Por que uso un uniforme escolar todo del tiempo?' **_

La doctora Akagi Ritsuko tomaba un sorbo lento de su jarra de café y sonreía. Era su taza favorita - la única con gatos en el - pero eso no era por lo que ella sonreía. Ella sonreía a causa del café. Mas que la bazofia de NERV normal, este era hecho de su propio suministro, y estaba casi caliente suficiente para derretir a través la armadura cerámica en una Eva. Mirando a su amiga escolar a través del vapor subiendo a través de la taza ella continuaba su historia.

"Después, lo lleve a su casa. Era evidente que él no quería decirme donde había estado."

Misato situaba una mano sobre sus ojos y sacudía su cabeza. "no puedo creer que él dijo algo tan estúpido. ¿No se dio cuenta que tú habías visto a través de inmediatamente?"

"Aparentemente no. Yo pienso que el problema de Ranma es que es demasiado honesto. Quizás el no entiende lo suficiente, pero era bastante claro que no podía mentir para salvar su vida. Todo el tiempo que el pasó rascando atrás de su cabeza y riendo sin razón. Debería tomar unas pocas lecciones de el Comandante Ikari."

Eso trajo afuera una risa. La imagen de Ranma sentado serenamente tras un escritorio con una cara sin emociones mientras ordenaba a la gente hacer extrañas y peligrosas cosas eran solo demasiado duro imaginarlo con una cara sería. "O quizá Kaji. El siempre fue bueno en mentir cuando quería."

Ritsuko arrugado. "Oye, eso es un poco áspero..."

Misato giraba de vuelta a su amiga y hubo silencio por unos pocos momentos antes de que ella volviera a su tema original. "Así que Ranma kun no te dijo donde fue, y no querías preguntar directamente, ¿tienes algunas ideas?"

"¿Yo? Pensaba que tú eras la que se supone era buena con los niños. Después de todo, tú tienes a Shinji viviendo contigo. Yo solo tengo un gato."

"Eso no significa que tú no puedes tener algunas ideas de donde Ranma y Rei habían desaparecido. Es solo que no es de Rei escaparse sin decirle a nadie. Ranma... Yo no se... Ahí algo un poco extraño sobre el."

Disfrutando de otro sorbo de café excelente, Ritsuko miró a Misato a través de un ojo en placer. "Pensando sobre eso, esa es una declaración muy divertida. Ahí algo un poco extraño sobre todos los pilotos. Yo solo pienso que Ranma no es más extraño que Shinji, o incluso Asuka."

"Oye, Shin-chan ha tenido un tiempo duro. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si el Comandante Ikari fuera tu padre?" Por alguna razón Ritsuko se puso muy roja por esa pregunta pero Misato siguió sin preguntar por qué. "Y Asuka... Nosotras sabemos que sucedió con Asuka... pobre chica."

"¿Hay alguna razón para sospechar que quizá Ranma no ha tenido una dura niñez también? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que el chequeo de seguridad ha fallado en traer algo aun, y el tiempo está marchando rápidamente. Quizá nosotros tendremos una charla con él ; tratar de construir un expediente para ellos."

Misato suspiro y corrió una mano a través de su pelo. "Y no es como si nosotros necesitaríamos un polígrafo para decir si está mintiendo... Realmente, eso no puede ser una idea mala. Yo se que el Comandante Ikari no nos quiere para poner alguna presión indebida en los Niños, pero yo pienso que esta puede ser una buena idea. Si lo que estas sugiriendo es correcto, entonces Ranma podía haber tenido alguna experiencia traumática en su pasado. Que podía ser la relación que nosotros estamos buscando en los pilotos."

Ritsuko sacudía su cabeza y habló confidentemente.

"No. Traumas de niñez no tienen nada que ver con hacer pilotos."

"Tú pareces espantosamente seguro de ti misma."

"Yo..."

"¿Si?"

"Yo... Yo tengo que irme ahora. Se supone que introduzca a Ranma a nuestro equipo de seguridad. El quiere practicar artes marciales con ellos. Yo te veré mas tarde."

Antes que Ritsuko pudiera pasarla, Misato prolongo su brazo y obstruía el camino de la puerta.

"Tú sabes algo, ¿no es así? Tú sabes exactamente lo que se requiere para ser un piloto de EVA... ¿Por qué no se me ha dicho?"

"No... No exactamente. Y recuerde, Capitán Katsuragi, si no se le ha dicho algo, es porque no se ha necesitado que sepa."

Misato soltó su brazo y dejo a la otra mujer salir de la habitación. Ella podía recordar un tiempo cuando ambas iban a universidad juntas cuando ellos se dirían todo. Toda la idea de "necesitar saber" clavada en la garganta de Misato y el pensamiento que una mujer que ella consideraba una amigo usaría para golpearla incluso más.

Susurrando silenciosamente en la habitación vacía, Misato escuchaba al sonido de los talones de su amiga y ella bajaba al vestíbulo

. "¿Que sucedió contigo, Ritsuko? Nosotros éramos tan cercanas. No fue Kaji. El nunca estuvo entre nosotras. Es estar trabajando en los Evangelions y las Magi. ¿Que descubriste? ¿Que sabes tú sobre los Ángeles que no estas compartiendo con el resto de nosotros?"

Colocándose justo dentro de las puertas metálicas, la Dra. Akagi situó una mano en el hombro de Ranma y hablaba otra vez con en el Teniente.

"Eso es correcto. Este es el chico de que yo le hable a usted en el teléfono más temprano."

El Teniente cabeceaba atrás y daba a Ranma una sonrisa.

"No hay problema, Señora. Nosotros veremos por su chico."

El hombre esperaba solo lo suficiente para que la doctora estuviera segura en el otro lado de la puerta antes de correr su mano a través de su pelo en frustración.

"¡Maldición! ¿Cuando esos científicos se van a dar cuenta que nosotros no somos alguna clase de niñeras?" Girando su atención atrás a Ranma, el se encogía apologéticamente. "Perdón chico. Es un poco duro de tu mamá traerte aquí con nosotros. ¿Quieres sentarte a un lado por un rato? Tú puedes leer un libro o nos puedes ver entrenar o algo."

"¿Huh?"

Un confundido Ranma observaba al Teniente alejarse de él, y el rasco su cabeza.

_**'Oye, Rei! ¿Sabes tú que está pasando? Ritsuko sensei dijo que yo se supone ser capaz de entrenar con estos tipos.' **_

_***Evidencia sugiere que el Teniente no cree que tú deseas entrenar. El asume que la Doctora Akagi es tu madre, y ella planea dejarte aquí mientras trabaja.* **_

Ranma miro alrededor de la habitación, observando a todos en ella. Era un salón de entrenamiento de justo tamaño construido dentro del complejo de NERV, y lucía como si fuera completamente apropiado para el orden de entrenamiento que quería hacer. Después que tú pasa a través de la puerta acerada que conducía al área de gimnasio era de una honradamente abierta distribución, permitiendo a Ranma y Rei ver lotes de hombres y mujeres haciendo toda clase de entrenamientos.

Inmediatamente en frente de ellos estaba un área de vestidores que conducía a duchas segregadas que ocasionalmente salía una oleada de vapor. Pasando eso y a la derecha estaba unas tradicionales pesas y cardio-area. Nunca entreno con eso, Ranma dio un vistazo mas cercano, enfocando mas su atención en el gran espacio de trabajo. Dividido dentro de dos áreas, había un suelo de madera, perfecto para entrenar, y también una gran área tatami para que los principiantes entrenen.

La gente de la dojo sección parecía estar fácilmente ordenada dentro de dos grupos. Había un equipo que estaba usando agradables, limpios Gi, tan blanco que casi dolía a los ojos por mirarlos. Lo que golpeo a los ojos de Ranma mas fue observar la manera en que ellos se movían y la forma enquencle ellos entrenaban. Evidentemente principiantes completos, una treinta personas estaban siendo mostrado un surtido pequeño de Kata por un par de instructores. Aficionados en fila, no había nada que pudiera ganar entrenando con estas personas.

El segundo grupo, ellos eran otro cosa. Ellos vestían como ellos querían y era evidente dado la forma en que ellos se movían que entendían en lo que estaban metidos. La ropa era una variedad amplia de formas y tamaños, cuidando principalmente hacia camisas apretadas y cortas, con algunas de las mujeres usando lo mismo que los hombres, y otros usando un formato de leotardos y lencería. Aunque la mayoría de este grupo estaba sencillamente sentado o parados alrededor, ellos tenían el físico de luchadores, y sus pasos eran seguros y ligeros.

Andando sobre al grupo, Ranma selecciono uno de los más ligeros hombres para hablar. Algunas de las fuerzas de seguridad era enormes Gaijin y dado su nivel actual de salud y entrenamiento, Ranma no estaba seguro que quería tomar a alguien como eso aun. El hombre que había seleccionado estaba usando un par de cortos negros y una camiseta de igual color. Aunque era uno de los hombres más pequeños ahí, el todavía se colocaba encima de Ranma por unos simples veinte centímetros.

"¡Oye! Estas planeando solo pararte, o ¿vas a hacer algún entrenamiento?"

"Piérdete chico. Ve a fastidiar a alguien mas."

Con intencionada casualidad, Ranma giro y empezó a andar sobre otro grupo de gente.

"Bien, si tú piensas que no puedes estar en mi nivel..."

Por varios latidos, Ranma estaba preocupado de que el hombre de seguridad no agarraría al cebo. Finalmente, el lo hizo.

"¿Que dijiste? ¿Tú querrías unas pocas lecciones privadas? pienso que puedo arreglar eso..."

La implicación era pesada en su voz y no importaba cuanto le agradaría a él aceptarla, Ranma la dejo ir abiertamente. El sabia eso cuando había estado en Furinkan, el había estado tan seguro de su superioridad sobre alguien mas, a le tomaba un montón para convencer para pelear; normalmente alguien lo atacaba. Para ganar la aceptación de esta gente y asegurar los compañeros de entrenamiento que el necesitaba, Ranma tendría que mostrarles que era merecedor. El podía lucir como un chico de catorce años, pero era todavía el señor de la Escuela de Artes Marciales de Combate Libre. Tamaño y fuerza no era todo - como Cologne daba testimonio en cada pelea.

"Siii... Lecciones privadas..."

Caminando sobre el lugar donde había espacio disponible, Ranma pensó para si mismo.

_**' le enseñare una lección. Y borrare esa sonrisa de su cara tonta.' **_

_***¿Por que?* **_

_**'¿Que quieres decir con "por que"?' **_

_***Por que debes lucha con este hombre. El no ha hecho nada para merecer tu aversión.* **_

_**'¿Sabes tú que no es tan bueno como yo, Rei?' **_

_***No. Yo no lo he visto pelear.* **_

Ranma saludo a su contrario y tomaba una estancia abierta para movimientos fáciles.

_**'El no sabe que el va a perder tampoco. Eso es por lo que yo tengo que pelear. Mostrarle a él y a todo el resto de ellos cuan bueno yo soy. Yo voy a ser el mejor, Rei. Para ser el mejor, tú tienes que vencer al resto.' **_

Viendo que Ranma sabía como sujetarse en una pelea, el hombre sin nombre altero su estancia. Donde antes el se había colocado sencillamente ahí suponiendo ser capaz de golpear Ranma al suelo la primera vez que se acercara, ahora estaba en una posición lista. El no estaba tomando la pelea seriamente aun, pero Ranma sabía como cambiar eso.

Dando gracias al hecho de que era todavía ligero y rápido en sus pies, Ranma dio una finta a la derecha entonces se acerco. Su primer ataque no fue para nada un capricho, y por ningún medio planeo golpear al hombre que había dejado tantos hoyos en su defensa; solo enseñarle una lección. Mientras el guardia estaba cambiando su peso para contrarrestar el aparente ataque de Ranma desde la derecha, La pierna izquierda de Ranma enrollo y levantó la pierna derecha del contrario. En menos de tres segundos de pelea, el guardia de seguridad había tomado la primera caída de la pelea y estaba yaciendo atrás.

Físicamente, el hombre estaba ileso pero las risas de sus amigos evidentemente lo golpearon, porque el hombre en negro trepaba de vuelta a sus pies y apretaba su guardia.

"Tú obtuviste esa gratis, pero ya no obtendrás ninguna mas, Chico."

Oscilando de lado a lado, Ranma calibraba su contrario. Si no estaba tapando sus movimientos excesivamente, el hombre no era ni devastadoramente rápido ni asombrosamente fuerte, y eso le iba bien a Ranma como anillo al dedo. Lo que el necesitaba era una victoria; algo para hacer que toda la otra gente alrededor aquí lo respete lo suficiente para entrenar con él. Sin su padre y Ryoga para desafiarlo, Ranma tendría que depender de estos hombres, y dentro de un año el estaría limpiando el suelo con todos ellos en una vez. Por ahora... sería suficiente golpear a uno de ellos.

El hombre más grande venia rápidamente y sin aviso, buscando agarrar la camisa de seda roja de Ranma. Flotando bajo las brazos, Ranma parecía derivar a través del tatami, entregando un par de golpes al estomago del hombre. Consciente de su estatura pequeña y debilidad, Ranma declino el abrazo del hombre movido y se fue atrás fuera de rango mientras su contrario instintivamente intentaba agarrar un codo de él.

Frotando su lado, el hombre daba a Ranma una mueca.

"Así, que quieres jugar rudo. Bien, solo porque eres un chico no significa poder suponer que vayas a salirte fácilmente."

Por ahora, la mayoría de los otros luchadores experimentados estaban observando su pequeño encuentro. Mientras que aun no era nada espectacular, pero era inusual ver a alguien de la edad de Ranma entrenado seriamente con uno de los suyos. Cuando el agente de seguridad intentada un trío de patadas en combinación y Ranma los eludió, la atención de auditorio era asegurada. Este no era un chico ordinario.

Ellos los rodeaban por un rato, Ranma principalmente permanecía a la defensiva. Un brazo fuera extendido de repente proporcionada la apertura que había estado esperando, y Ranma se lanzo. Para algunos de los artistas marciales que el tenia conocidos, un salto que llevaba sus pies a casi al techo habría sido nada, especialmente dado que había invertido su cuerpo porque pudiera colocar sus manos en su camiseta. Desafortunadamente, nadie de los hombres y mujeres mirando eran del mismo calibre de los artistas marciales que había conocido. Incluso el mejor de ellos era solo alrededor del nivel de Akane, y el hombre nunca había incluso sospechado que el movimiento había sido posible.

Llevando su impulso adelante, Ranma torció su cuerpo y llego a un apretado agarre justo mas allá de la espalda del hombre. Porque estaba todavía en posesión de las correas del hombro, Ranma había eficazmente cruzado el tejido fuerte sobre el cuello de hombre, situándolo en un estrangular sujetar mientras era ineficazmente curvado sobre hacia atrás. Cuando el hombre indicaba su rendición, Ranma le permitió ir y saltaba atrás en posición. El era nada, y tiempo para el final entrenamiento.

Su primera victoria había sido a causa de la debilidad del contrario. Su segunda victoria había sido a través de sus capacidades inesperadas propias. Su final - y tercera - victoria seria a través de habilidad pura y aguante. Algo que Ranma había a menudo lamentado a sido el hecho de que Ryoga era ambos más fuerte que el y aguantaba mejor. Mientras que Ranma no sacrificaría alguna de su velocidad para ese aguante o fuerza, el había venido con un hermoso pensamiento. Si el entrenaba correctamente por los próximos dos años, tan rápido como el siempre era, y tan duro como Ryoga. Su único problema para ese estado estaría en encontrar a alguien merecedor de luchar.

Esta vez cuando ellos se acercaban para pelear, Ranma luchaba con solo ataques convencionales. El hombre era capaz de hacer mas daño de lo que el era. Sabiendo bien que el seria vulnerable a algunos ataques, Ranma tomaba la pelea al otro hombre. El usaba su velocidad donde lo posible, pero en la cuenta final, Ranma todavía tomaba algunos golpes.

Después de golpearse alrededor por varios minutos, otra vez era Ranma el que estaba colocado en triunfo. Su contrario estaba yaciendo en el suelo, jadeando; demasiado cansado y dolorido para pararse otra vez. Ranma estaba también cansado, pero estaba a una buena distancia de ser incapaz de pelear.

Dando el hombre recientemente derrotado una mano retrocediendo a sus pies, Ranma era rodeado rápidamente por otra plantilla de personal de seguridad. Ellos estaban todos hablando en una vez, y varios estaban entusiastamente golpeándolo en la espalda felicitándolo. A pesar del hecho que ahí había veinte personas hablando al mismo tiempo, una pregunta paso a través de eso.

"¿Cómo yo me volví tan bueno? Primero fue mi papá, luego yo peleé contra los mejores. Yo soy Saotome Ranma, de la Escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales de Combate Libre. ¿Alguien aquí piensa que yo no debería entrenar con ustedes?"

Silencio.

_***Tú no puedes permitir que tu entrenamiento interfiera con ser un piloto de Evangelion.* **_

_**'Ahhh, si, Rei. Ya me había imaginado eso.' **_

"Así que, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo de entrenamiento? Y mañana yo les mostrare algo realmente impresionante... Mañana yo les mostrare una técnica que ha sido temida por Emperadores Chinos por mas de 3000 años... El Kachuu tenshin Amaguriken!"

Fin del Capitulo


End file.
